Antropología
by camcak
Summary: Humanos. ¿Verdad o mito? ¿Una antigua civilización perdida o solo un cuento poni? Nadie jamás ha visto uno, algunos ni siquiera han oído hablar de ellos. Pero Lyra sabe que aquellas maravillosas criaturas son más que solo leyendas y va a descubrirlo... Y a volver loca a su compañera de cuarto en el proceso. Importante: La historia es de JasonTheHuman, y esta es solo una traducción
1. Música y magia

Anthropology

Original por JasonTheHuman

Cap. 1: Música y magia

"¿Vas a comerte eso? Lyra miró expectante a la torta que quedaba en el plato de Bon-Bon.

Su compañera de cuarto levantó un casco para atraer el plato hacia ella.

"Honestamente, Lyra…"

"Lo siento. Pero estaba ahí y –"

"Llegamos a Sugarcube Corner hace cinco minutos" Dijo Bon-Bon. "Y perdona si estaba un poco sorprendida por cómo te atragantaste con la tuya"

Ir allí ya se había vuelto una tradición, algo que ambas hacían cada fin de semana. El Señor y la Señora Cake eran de los mejores pasteleros en toda Ponyville, si es que no eran los mejores de toda Equestria. Para dos ponis que amaban los dulces, esta era una forma común de pasar el rato.

"Crees que los pasteles y los dulces son una especie de forma de arte, ¿no?"

"¡Es lo que hago para ganarme la vida! ¡Claro que hay arte en ello!" Respondió Bon-Bon. "Y de todas formas, al fin conseguí una entrevista de trabajo con los dueños, así que estaré trabajando aquí antes de que nos demos cuenta"

"Eso es genial. ¿Tendremos pasteles gratis?" Preguntó Lyra.

Bon-Bon le lanzó una mirada algo molesta. "Cambiando de tema, escuché que fuiste invitada a tocar en la Gran Gala del Galope este año. ¡Qué gran honor!" Dijo Bon-Bon. Le dio un mordisco a su torta lentamente, saboreando y disfrutando el sabor, a diferencia de cierta unicornio.

Lyra asintió enérgica. "¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque no soy muy buena cuando de eventos formales se trata…"

"Si… No puedo imaginar porqué" La atención de Bon-Bon se centraba en la pera manchada de chocolate de su amiga. "Solo esperemos que no termine en un desastre como lo fue el año pasado. Oíste acerca de eso, ¿cierto?"

Lyra asintió. "Nunca hubiese imaginado así a Fluttershy, ella es siempre de las calladas"

Dando otro mordisco a su pastel, Bon-Bon continuó. "¿Te han dicho qué piezas serán las que tocarás? ¿Sabes ya qué vestirás?"

Lyra se encogió de hombros "No lo sé, quizás Rarity –"

"¡CUIDADO!

Apenas escucharon el zumbido del scooter aproximándose, antes de que se estrellara contra la mesa. El pastel de Bon-Bon salió proyectado directo a su rostro, mientras Lyra intentaba sin éxito sofocar una carcajada.

"Scootaloo, ¿estás segura de que éste es tu talento especial?" Dijo Apple Bloom, caminando junto a Sweetie Belle hacia la mesa volcada.

Bon-Bon miró boquiabierta a las tres potrancas, con su cara cubierta de glaseado.

"¿Qué puedo decir? A veces es mejor terminar con las cosas rápido." Dijo Lyra encogiéndose de hombros. "Por cierto, tienes algo…" Levantó un casco apuntando a su propia cara. "Sí, ahí"

Bon-Bon tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarse el glaseado de la cara.

"Lamento eso" Dijo Scootaloo sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Iba tan rápido! Ahora solo tengo que trabajar en doblar…" Dio una débil sonrisa.

"No hay problema" Le respondió Lyra.

Bon-Bon vaciló y respiró profundo. "S-Si… No… No hay problema… Ninguno."

"Relájate, son sólo niñas. Recuerda lo que era intentar conseguir una cutie mark cuando teníamos esa edad. ¡No las culpo por intentar todas estas locuras!"

El rostro de Sweetie Belle se iluminó. "¡Hey! ¡Nunca te hemos preguntado cómo conseguiste tu cutie mark! ¿Tu talento es la música, no?" Dijo mirando el arpa dorada en el flanco de Lyra.

"Sip, de hecho me tomó bastante tiempo conseguir mi cutie mark. Fue hace tiempo en la escuela, cuando vivía en Canterlot. Fui una de las últimas en conseguirla…"

_Una noche, recostada en su cama, Heartstrings – En aquél entonces la llamaban Heartstrings –escuchó a sus padres hablando sobre ella._

"_Sabes, a Heartstrings le está siendo muy difícil la escuela…" Quien hablaba era su madre._

"_A algunos unicornios les toma un poco más de tiempo aprender magia, eso es todo. Las cosas llegarán a su tiempo." Oyó responder a su padre._

"_Pero… ¿Y si no? Le ha tomado demasiado tiempo. Sin magia ni cutie mark. ¿Qué pasa si es porque ella –?"_

"_Heartstrings es un unicornio, así de simple. Todo llegará a su debido tiempo."_

_Si bien era sólo una potranca, Heartstrings sabía de qué habían estado hablando. Su mamá era una pegaso, pero su papá un unicornio. Ella tenía un cuerno, pero no era capaz de hacer magia. Los otros unicornios en su clase ya dominaban hechizos como la levitación, pero ella no era capaz de levantar ni siquiera una pluma. Estaba de acuerdo con su madre, quizás no era capaz de aprender magia._

_Su maestra, Indigo Spark, decía que no importaba. Si un poni tenía un cuerno, era un unicornio. No había tal cosa como un "medio-unicornio" pero… Esta no era la primera vez que escuchaba a sus padres tener esta conversación, y aún no podía realizar ningún hechizo con su cuerno._

_La magia y las cutie marks aún ocupaban la mente de Heartstrings al día siguiente en la escuela. Se encontraban en la sala de música en lugar de su usual sala de clases._

"_Hoy trabajaremos con instrumentos musicales. Sólo practicaremos, así que ¡no se preocupen en sonar bonito!" Indigo Spark miró a su clase mientras inspeccionaban cada uno de los instrumentos_

_Heartstrings siguió al resto de sus compañeros. ¿Sería buena en algo de esto? Por ahí había una tuba… pero era muy grande… un xilófono… ése tenía demasiadas teclas, no podría manejarlo. Habían también unos tambores, eso sí sería fácil._

"_Sí, Blue Belle, ésa es una lira." Heartstrings miró a la maestra hablándole a una joven unicornio azul. "Es uno de los instrumentos más difíciles. Requiere muchísima concentración para mover cada cuerda incluso en la canción más simple"_

"_¿Cómo funciona?" Preguntó la potranca._

"_Bueno, debes concentrar tu magia en cada cuerda, y ajustar la tensión para hacerlas vibrar y crear un sonido"_

_Blue Belle se apresuró a intentarlo, pero lo que sonó no fue exactamente música. Heartstrings hizo una mueca ante el sonido, y se dio la vuelta para mirar un violonchelo que estaba ahí. Quizás podría funcionar… Pero no, era demasiado grande._

"_Creo que intentaré otro…" Dijo Blue Belle, alejándose de la lira. "Algo más fácil."_

_La mayoría de los instrumentos ya habían sido tomados, pensaba Heartstrings mientras se paseaba entre los otros unicornios que ya estaban probando sus instrumentos. Finalmente, se acercó a la lira, pero… No, de ningún modo, sería demasiado difícil…_

_Además, la explicación no tenía nada de sentido. ¿Cómo se suponía que se podría crear música con tocar cada cuerda por sí sola? Si se las tocara en una secuencia… No se trataba de mover cada cuerda, sino de moverse a través de ellas._

_Sonaron algunas notas, suaves pero claras. Unas cuantas más. Comenzaba a sonar como una simple melodía, nada complicado, pero armónico al mismo tiempo. Heartstrings cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en las notas. Sí, esta era la forma en que la lira debía ser tocada._

"_¡Oh, Heartstrings! ¡Verdaderamente pareces tener talento para esto!_

_Sus ojos se abrieron. Toda la habitación se encontraba en silencio. Miró el cuerno en su frente, y vio los bordes de un brillo color lima, que coincidía con un brillo que envolvía el instrumento. Se alejó lentamente de la lira, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella._

"_No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Fue realmente impresionante" _

"_Yo… ehh… Sólo creí que probablemente había una manera de tocarla… de forma más simple…" Tartamudeó Heartstrings_

"_No hay nada de malo en ello." Dijo Indigo Spark. "Bien, ¿tienen un todos ya un instrumento? Entonces empecemos."_

_Heartstrings observó el instrumento dorado, y con algo de esfuerzo lo hizo flotar hacia ella. Estaba extática. Deseaba levantarse y correr a casa a contar a sus padres, pero la clase recién había comenzado._

_Mientras los otros potros y potrancas conseguían a duras penas tocar algo de música, Heartstrings ya comprendía cómo tocar su instrumento, era como si hubiese nacido para ello. Cuando la clase por fin terminó, se dio cuenta que había algo distinto en ella… En su pierna trasera._

_Sobra mencionar lo contentos que estaban sus padres cuando Heartstrings volvió a casa esa tarde. Pensó que su madre se desmayaría a ver la nueva cutie mark de su hija, y casi lo hace luego de oír lo que Heartstrings podía hacer. Su padre la inscribió en lecciones de música en seguida, decían que ella era una prodigio – quizás lo era. A Heartstrings realmente no le importaba, la excitación de poder finalmente hacer magia era más que suficiente para ella._

_Finalmente, parecía que Heartstrings crecería como una unicornio perfectamente normal._

"¿Es verdad eso que dicen de los ponis?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle. "Cuando sus padres son dos tipos distintos de ponis, me refiero. Sé que no pasa a menudo, pero… En fin, ¡eres genial con la magia, Lyra!"

"¿Quién sabe? Tomó bastante práctica, pero estoy bien ahora." Respondió Lyra. "Eso demuestra que todos consiguen su cutie mark eventualmente. Estoy segura que pronto encontrarán las suyas."

Bon-Bon había terminado de limpiarse la cara, y se encontraba de mejor humor. "Saben, cuando yo tenía más o menos su edad fue la primera vez que aprendí a usar un horno, y –"

"¡Hey, quizás la música podría funcionar! Deberíamos reunir a nuestra banda otra vez. ¡Vamos Crusaders!" Dijo entusiasmada Scootaloo. Las tres desaparecieron en una mancha amarilla, anaranjada y blanca.

"¿Pero qué…?" Dijo Bon-Bon. "¡No me dejaron contarles sobre cómo conseguí mi cutie mark! ¡Los niños y su poca capacidad de atención!" Dio vuelta la cabeza. "¿… Lyra?

Había un tenedor flotando en el aire frente al rostro de Lyra, quien lo inspeccionaba con curiosidad. Miró a Bon-Bon al escuchar su nombre, y el tenedor cayó al suelo. "¿Mm?"

"Oh… Ya no importa. Vamos a casa."

_La música sonaba suave a la distancia. Un sonido familiar en la oscuridad. ¿Conocía esta canción? No podía nombrarla. Luego, una figura. Pero no era un poni, eso estaba claro. Era… Sí. Lyra comenzó a moverse hacia la figura para observarla mejor. La oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que pudo comenzar a ver algunos detalles. Le echó un vistazo justo antes de – _

- Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, despertando rudamente del sueño. Pero aún tenía la imagen en su mente. Lyra se quedó mirando el techo, su espalda en el suelo y con sus patas en el aire. La manta de su cama se encontraba desparramada cerca de ella.

"To… Todo… ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora!" Dijo sonriendo. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"

Todo esto debía ser documentado. Levantándose del suelo, Lyra fue en busca de su cuaderno al despacho. Lo hizo levitar desde la repisa, y comenzó a dibujar con la primera pluma que encontró.

"¿Lyra…? Escuché un golpe, ¿está todo bien?" Bon-Bon entró a la habitación frotándose los ojos, y se quedó mirando a Lyra y a la pluma que dibujaba con rapidez frente a su rostro. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Ellos lo diseñaron. Fue creada para el uso de ellos, para que ellos la tocaran, no nosotros." Murmuró Lyra, sin quitar los ojos del cuaderno. "Todo tiene mucho sentido ahora…"

Bon-Bon sacudió la cabeza y observó por sobre el hombro de su amiga. Una clase de figura iba tomando forma. Sostenía una lira en lo que parecían ser… ¿brazos? La figura no se parecía a nada que Bon-Bon hubiese visto antes. Quizás era similar a un bebé dragón como el que vivía con Twilight Sparkle, pero con extremidades más largas.

"Las cuerdas son mucho más fáciles de tocar si se tienen dedos. Creo que es bastante similar a la manera en que yo toco, de hecho. O lo que imagino mientras lo hago, al menos." Lyra continuó dibujando. Era difícil para Bon-Bon distinguir si Lyra estaba explicándole a ella o si estaba hablando para sí misma. "Están demasiado juntas para tocar bien con los cascos, y no tendría sentido que los ponis crearan un instrumento que solo pudiese ser tocado con magia."

"Lyra, acaso es ésta otra de tus teorías sobre esos…" La voz de Bon-Bon se perdió en un bostezo.

"Humanos. Claramente." Lyra asintió con la cabeza. Dejó la pluma a un lado y levantó la vista. "Los humanos inventaron la lira. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡He tenido una de sus invenciones en mi flanco por años y nunca lo había notado!" Sonrió ampliamente, mirando su cutie mark.

"¿Estás segura…?" Dijo Bon-Bon, bostezando de nuevo. "De veras crees que fue inventado por una clase de… ¿Cuál era el nombre?"

"Si te fijas, te darás cuenta de que los humanos han dejado sus invenciones por toda Equestria, los ponis no fueron los primeros en estableces civilizaciones. ¡Es todo por los humanos, y nosotros sólo estamos tomándolo prestado!"

Bon-Bon observó a Lyra, sin entender cómo alguien podía estar despierto tan enérgicamente a las tres de la mañana, y con sus locas divagaciones sobre humanos otra vez. No es que Bon-Bon tuviera mucha idea de lo que era un "humano", pero aparentemente Lyra tenía una extraña obsesión con ellos. Alguna clase de rara y mítica criatura de la que hablaban algunos libros. Y eso era todo lo que eran; mitos. Nadie jamás había visto un humano de verdad.

"Sólo… Ya vete a la cama" Dijo Bon-Bon somnolienta, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su habitación.

La sonrisa de Lyra se desvaneció, y miró nuevamente su dibujo. Detalló tanto como pudo la forma en que las manos sostenían el instrumento, y la manera en que los dedos se movían por las cuerdas. Todo parecía funcionar tan bien. Al resto del cuerpo no le puso tanta atención, sólo un rudimentario torso, piernas y cabeza. El resto de los detalles ya comenzaban a borrarse de su memoria.

No era el primer sueño que Lyra tenía sobre humanos, sucedían esporádicamente, a veces en grupos. Su cuaderno estaba lleno de cuanto podía recordar de ellos.

"Sé que los humanos existieron alguna vez…" Murmuró. "Quizás ya no, pero sé que fueron reales…"

Le echó un último vistazo a la figura que acababa de dibujar, tocando la lira como ella solía hacerlo, pero esta era la manera correcta de hacerlo. La forma en la que estaba intencionada. Luego cerró el pequeño diario y lo guardó nuevamente en el estante.

Durante el resto de la noche, Lyra no pudo recordar si tuvo más sueños.


	2. Historia de Equestria

Cap. 2: Historia de Equestria

Al día siguiente, Lyra fue al parque, donde iba usualmente a tocar un rato. Los conciertos al aire libre eran bastante normales para ella, y le traía ingresos extra cuando no tenía que dar verdaderas actuaciones. Para ella, era relajante hacer esto, ya que no necesitaba poner el esfuerzo extra que pondría en un evento importante.

Al terminar con la primera canción, dejó la lira a su lado en el suelo por unos minutos. Un pequeño grupo de ponis se había formado a su alrededor para verla tocar, y Lyra les sonrió. "Gracias a todos por venir. ¡No olviden las propinas!"

Lyra se preguntó si a alguien le había causado curiosidad la forma en la que estaba sentada. A veces, ponis de fuera de la ciudad que no conocían a Lyra se la quedaban mirando, y ocasionalmente preguntaban qué estaba haciendo. Hoy nadie había hecho comentario alguno. Esta era la forma en que los humanos se sentaban en sus sueños y en imágenes que había visto, y Lyra quiso comprobarlo por sí misma, dándose cuenta de que era bastante cómodo.

El estuche de su instrumento estaba en el suelo junto a ella, casi lleno de monedas. Sin embargo, Lyra casi no se dio cuenta de ellos. Tocaba una muy bella melodía, pero su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

Por un lado, los picaportes, esos del tipo redondo. Se encontraban en todos los edificios en Equestria, pero un poni no podía girarlo con sus cascos. Casi todos servían a modo de decoración más que para cerrar las puertas. Pero un humano, con dedos… Sería capaz de utilizarlo.

Lo mismo pasaba con los bolos. Lyra había ido un par de veces a jugar a los bolos con Bon-Bon. Las bolas tenían tres agujeros en ellas - ¿por qué? Medían unas pocas pulgadas de diámetro, por lo que estaba bastante segura, los agujeros eran para que pudiesen entrar dedos allí, una manera fácil de tomarlas para los humanos. Para los ponis, todos jugaban de maneras distintas; los unicornios utilizaban magia, los otros ponis debían ser más creativos. Los bolos eran un juego bastante antiguo, quizás sería útil revisar en libros de historia.

También había notado las herramientas en el último fin de invierno. Las palas tenían un mango en su extremo, lo que hacía fácil para un poni tomarla con sus dientes, pero en medio había un largo palo inútil que hacía más difícil manejar la pala. A menos que aquél palo largo fuera realmente la base de la pala.

Lyra vio una poni caminando con un potrillo. La madre dejó caer unas monedas en el estuche, a lo que Lyra agradeció con la cabeza y continuó tocando.

Todo era tan interesante. Lyra prácticamente podía ver manos invisibles moviéndose a través de las cuerdas de la lira. De hecho, ni siquiera lo había notado antes, pero así es como había tocado desde la primera vez que tomó el instrumento.

Mientras caminaba a casa, Lyra no dejaba de pensar en el sueño de anoche. Quizás era su imaginación, pero todo parecía tener demasiado sentido y estar demasiado conectado.

¿Por qué nadie más lo notaba?

* * *

_Lyra se encontraba…_

_En una gran ciudad, en alguna parte. Los edificios le hicieron pensar que se trataba de Manehattan, excepto que estaba rodeada de… humanos. Todos eran diferentes entre ellos, pero eran menos diversos que los ponis – menos colores, y sólo una raza ni tampoco se veían alas ni cuernos. Sin embargo, las sutiles variaciones en sus rostros le daban a cada uno su individualidad._

_Lyra tenía sueños como este ocasionalmente, pero este tenía algo distinto. Miró hacia abajo. Estaba parada en dos piernas, vestida como uno de ellos, con una camiseta verde y unos pantalones hechos de una tela azul y áspera. Y sus manos. Salían de las largas mangas de su camiseta. Las levantó y movió los dedos, examinando el extraño movimiento _

_Con que así se sentía ser un humano._

_Lyra dio un paso hacia adelante, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que podía mantenerse balanceada sobre dos piernas, y comenzó caminar por la calle. _

"¿Estás despierta?"

Lo estaba ahora. Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba de vuelta en su cama, con los cascos que siempre había tenido, y Bon-Bon estaba asomada por la puerta.

"¡Lyra, te quedaste dormida de nuevo, ya es mediodía!"

Lyra gruñó. No importaba qué hora era, sólo quería volver a dormir. Su cama se sentía inusualmente cómoda hoy.

"Preferiría haberte dejado dormir, pero tengo que ir a mi entrevista en Sugarcube Corner, y probablemente esté fuera un par de horas. Tienes la casa para ti solita"

Lyra asintió despacio, sus pensamientos aún divagaban en la sensación de haber sido humana, y lo real que lo había sentido. Había visto humanos en sus sueños antes, pero nunca había sido uno. Suspiró, deseando poder tener más tiempo para examinar más la ciudad, y cómo vivían los humanos.

Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta, Bon-Bon se acababa de ir. ¿Ahora qué? Pensó en ir a escribir su reciente sueño en su diario. O quizás volver a dormir a ver si el sueño regresaba… No. No era eso. Había algo más que podía hacer…

Con una nueva y gran motivación, Lyra saltó de la cama y se dirigió al despacho. Lo que buscaba debía estar en uno de sus libros.

* * *

_Los requisitos para la tarea eran bastante simples – un ensayo sobre la historia de Equestria, con el tema que el estudiante quisiera. Heartstrings decidió que no quería ser otra más que escribiera sobre las tradiciones de los ponis terrestres, o sobre las contribuciones de Star Swirl el Barbudo a las teorías mágicas. Ni siquiera quería escribir sobre músicos famosos como muchos de sus amigos le habían sugerido. Disfrutaba de tocar música, no de leer sobre otros que se hicieron famosos por ello. Habían temas muchísimo más interesante ahí afuera, y estaba dispuesta a encontrarlos._

_Se dirigió a la Librería de Canterlot para buscar un tema que le interesara. Su papá trabajaba ahí, así que sabría ubicarse bastante bien._

_Antes de darse cuenta, Heartstrings se encontraba buscando en los estantes más profundos y antiguos._

_El edificio de por sí era viejo, y en aquellas habitaciones el polvo que volaba era suficiente para hacerla estornudar. Nadie había estado allí en años, excepto quizás por ella y su padre. Eso significaba que nadie haría el ensayo sobre lo mismo que ella._

_Sus ojos revisaban sin parar los estantes, pero no sabía verdaderamente qué significaban muchos de los títulos y palabras de aquellos libros. Finalmente eligió un viejo libro y lo bajó con magia – ya no era una tarea complicada – y lo abrió en una página al azar._

_Los dibujos no eran nada que ella pudiese reconocer, pero de alguna manera le parecieron… ¿atrayentes? Heartstrings no podía explicarse el porqué, pero se sintió atraída por los crudos dibujos y detalles de aquellas caras con ojos pequeños y narices puntiagudas._

_Allí decía que se llamaban humanos._

_El libro, escrito en un estilo muy antiguo, pero aun así legible, sugería que aquellas criaturas habían existido realmente. Habían tenido sus propias naciones con gobernantes y civilizaciones como las que tenían hoy en día los ponis, solo que aquí no se mencionaba ni un solo poni. Ni siquiera magia_

_Continuó leyendo._

_Heartstrings revisó los estantes cercanos al libro que acababa de encontrar, y sacó todos aquellos que hablaran sobre humanos. Leía un par de páginas de uno, luego iba a otro, buscaba respuestas en un libro a dudas que le habían surgido leyendo otro…_

_Pasó todo el día en la librería, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la luz que entraba por las polvorientas ventanas se iba desvaneciendo de a poco. Su mente estaba llena de dudas – ¿por qué nunca antes había oído hablar sobre criaturas tan maravillosas? ¿Quedaría alguna aún? ¿Podría algún día salir de Canterlot en busca de pueblos habitados por humanos?_

"_¿Heartstrings?" Escuchó a su papá llamándola. Apareció doblando la esquina de estantes, un unicornio azul oscuro, de descuidada melena y con unos gruesos anteojos. "Ah, ahí estás. Se está haciendo tarde, es hora de ir a casa."_

"_Claro, papá. ¿Puedo llevarme esto?" Dijo levantando el libro_

"_No lo sé, es uno de nuestros libro más viejos…" La voz de su padre fue apagándose a la vez que leía la portada. "Heartstrings, ¿para qué lees esto?"_

"_¡Escribiré mi ensayo de historia sobre esto! Es sobre esas criaturas llamadas humanos" dijo casi saltando de excitación. "¿Has oído hablar de ellos antes?"_

_Su padre se quedó observando el libro por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente respondió. "Mm sí pero… Heartstrings, sabes que los humanos no existen realmente, ¿verdad?"_

_Sintió cómo si la hubiesen golpeado. "¿Qué?"_

"_Esos viejos libros… Son tan sólo mitos, historias que casi ya ningún poni recuerda. Los seres humanos fueron creados hace mucho, mucho tiempo"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Quizás deberías encontrar otro asunto del cual escribir. ¡Tenemos muchos libros sobre Star Swirl el Barbudo! Fue uno de los más grandes unicornios que han existido, descubrió muchos –"_

"_Los humanos no necesitan hechizos… Hacen de todo sin la necesidad de magia" murmuró Heartstrings_

_Él frunció el ceño. "Creí que te gustaba la magia. Estabas tan emocionada cuando lo lograste por primera vez"_

"_Lo sé…" Le dio la espalda a la pila de libros. "No es que no me guste la magia, es solo que… ¿Has visto todo lo que han hecho los humanos? Todos esos inventos, ciudades… ¡Todo! ¡Era impresionante!"_

_Su padre sacudió la cabeza. "Son sólo leyendas, folklore. Sólo eso y nada más. Me sorprende que tengamos aún todos esos libros por aquí, se supone que íbamos a limpiar hace bastante tiempo."_

"_¿Ibas a deshacerte de ellos?" Saltó Heatrsings, con los ojos fijos en su padre. "¡No puedes tirarlos así como así!"_

"_Esos libros difícilmente son considerados relevantes, la mayoría de los ponis ya ni siquiera hablan de los seres humanos"_

"_Papá, ¿puedo quedármelos?"_

"_No es a lo que me refería…"_

"_¿Por favor? ¿Por qué no? Si de todas formas piensas tirarlos"_

"_Bueno… Ellos..." sacudiendo la cabeza, su padre se dio cuenta de que no podría discutir con ella. "Yo… Ah, supongo que puedes. Sólo prométeme que no lo tomarás con demasiada seriedad"_

_Heartstrings sonrió de lado a lado. "¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias papá!" Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó._

"_Ahora creo que lo mejor será ir a casa antes de que oscurezca más, no queremos que tu mamá se preocupe."_

_Heartstrings asintió y comenzó a guardar los libros en su bolso. Planeaba leerlos todos de principio a fin. No importaba lo que su padre creyera, estos libros no eran sólo invenciones y cuentos. Describían algo real, no sólo leyendas… Y ella descubriría la verdad._

* * *

Más tarde ese día en la Librería de Ponyville, Twlight Sparkle estaba practicando sus hechizos, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. La abrió, y se encontró con una cara conocida.

"Oye Twilight, ¿te importa si tomo prestado un libro?" Preguntó Lyra

"Hola Lyra, qué bueno verte." La atención de Twilight se dirigió al casco izquierdo delantero de Lyra, el cual cojeaba cubierto de vendajes. "¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

"Ah, ¿esto? Sólo tuve un accidente pequeñito, no hay ningún problema"

"Si quieres podría echarle un vistazo..."

"¡No! " Lyra escondió el casco izquierdo tras el derecho como si se hubiese quemado. "Digo… No es necesario, no es el gran problema" Rio nerviosa.

Lyra cojeó hasta la habitación principal de la biblioteca, echando un vistazo a los cientos de libros que había allí.

"Dime, ¿qué buscas?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Sólo me preguntaba si tendrías algún libro sobre humanos" Dijo Lyra, revisando la sección de la letra "H". "La información en los libros que tengo en mi casa no fue lo suficientemente… detallada"

"Uh… ¿Qué es lo que buscas? No sé si…"

Lyra se dio la vuelta para mirarla "Nunca has escuchado de ellos, ¿verdad?" Suspiró. "No me sorprende que ninguna persona haya escuchado sobre humanos antes"*

"Ninguna… ¿Persona?"* Coreó Twilight

Ignorándola, Lyra continuó buscando, "Quizás esté en la sección de criaturas míticas… No es que yo crea que son míticos, claro. De acuerdo a lo que he leído, fueron los seres humanos quienes inventaron la imprenta y esa es la única razón por la cual tienes todos estos libros."

Twilight sólo asintió incómoda. Se dirigió a la sección de criaturas míticas, la cual visitaba muy poco, ya que nada ahí le servía en sus estudios. "Tengo… Veamos…" Sacó unos cuantos libros, leyendo los títulos y portadas mientras los hacía flotar frente a ella. "_Una introducción a criaturas míticas… Bestias legendarias… Guía ilustrada de criptozoología de Equestria…"_

"¿Dijiste ilustrada?" Lyra se sentó junto a Twilight y observó el libro con emoción. "¡Esto servirá!"

"Eso… es grandioso" Dijo Twilight todavía algo incómoda.

Lyra no parecía escucharla, buscaba algo frenéticamente a través de las páginas. Hasta que llegó a casi el final del libro, y sus ojos se dilataron con emoción.

"¡Perfecto!" Dijo feliz, observando el dibujo hasta casi presionar la página con su cara.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué es exactamente qué estás estudiando?" Dudosa, Twilight Sparkle miró por sobre el hombro de Lyra, preguntándose si la unicornio siquiera se acordaba de que ella se encontraba ahí.

"Oh, sí. Es esto." Lyra apuntó el dibujo, el cual parecía una especie de uña o garra pero sin las puntas afiladas, sino que tenía cinco apéndices que terminaban en un suave redondeo. "Así es como luce una mano humana. Este dibujo es bastante detallado, nunca había visto algo semejante. Exactamente lo que necesitaba."

"Lyra… Uh… ¿Por qué buscabas esto?"

"Simple curiosidad." Dijo Lyra sonriente. "Las manos son mucho más útiles que los cascos. ¡Imagina cómo cambiaría la vida si tuviésemos dedos!" Se detuvo, bajando la pata cubierta de vendajes que sin querer había levantado en su emoción.

"Supongo que suena…" Twilight intentó buscar una palabra. "Interesante…"

"¡Apuesta a que sí! En fin, mejor ya me voy a casa antes de que se haga muy tarde, la entrevista de Bon-Bon ya debe estar por terminar. ¡Nos vemos luego Twilight!" Lyra cojeó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir. "Oh, cierto, ¿No te importa que me lleve esto?"

"No, no, está bien" Twilight sonrió nerviosa. A veces Lyra podía ser un poco extraña… Y eso era especialmente cierto hoy. "Llévatelo, no hay problema."

"¡Muchas gracias! Te lo traeré más tarde. ¿Sabes? Cualquier libro que mencione a los humanos es bastante difícil de encontrar."

Y con esa despedida, Lyra salió por aquella puerta dirigiéndose a su casa. Twilight se preguntó qué sería todo este tema sobre los tales "humanos"

_*nota: en inglés, Lyra está diciendo "nobody" cuando los ponis están acostumbrados a decir "nopony", lo cual se pierde al traducirlo al español._


	3. Experimentando

Cap. 3: Experimentando

"_Lemon Hearts… Sea Swirl… Spring Fresh…"_

_A medida que Indigo Sparks llamaba los nombres de cada estudiante, los ensayos volaban hacia ellos. Habían muchas distintas reacciones cuando veían sus calificaciones – sonrisas, indiferencia, horror absoluto…_

_"Y… eh…" Indigo Spark entrecerró los ojos mientras leía el último nombre. "¿Lee-ra?" La maestra se quedó pensativa unos segundos mientras miraba a su clase. "¿O es… Lyra?"_

"_Sí, ese es el mío" dijo una pequeña unicornio verde sentada al fondo del salón mientras levantaba un casco. "¿Cómo me fue?"_

"_Ah, Heartstrings… Bueno -"_

"_¿Le importaría? Prefiero que me llamen Lyra" Dijo con una sonrisa. Observó el papel que flotaba hacia su mesa, rodeado de un aura azul. Mientras volaba, parecía que el tiempo era infinito._

"_Supongo que bien…" Dijo Indigo Spark algo confundida. "Tu ensayo era… interesante… demasiado interesante diría yo."_

"_¡¿Qué?!" Lyra saltó al ver su calificación. Una gran y roja letra D sobresalía en la esquina superior derecha, junto con una nota de la maestra: '¡_Historia de Equestria (la primera palabra había sido subrayada dos veces)_, _no leyendas!'_ A lo largo del ensayo, había frases subrayadas y con signos de interrogación._

_Miró el ensayo boquiabierta. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Había leído libros por horas, de principio a fin, y en ninguno decía nada sobre que los humanos fueran leyendas. Había tanta información sobre ellos, sobre su cultura, y biología, y comportamientos, y, y… ¡Y de todo!_

_Claro, había cosas que eran meramente leyendas. Al igual que los ponis, los humanos tenían su propio folklore. De hecho, mientras leía aquellas historias, Heartstrings había encontrado su nuevo nombre; Lyra. Cuando leyó aquella palabra, le pareció que sonaba demasiado hermoso, mucho más que 'Heartstrings'. Dijo Lyra en voz alta muchas veces luego de leerlo por primera vez, y la manera en que sonaba era simplemente perfecta._

_Así eran los nombres humanos. Casi todos los ponis tenían nombres creados a partir de otras palabras, pero los humanos tenían nombres que eran tan sólo eso; nombres. Sin significados, todos únicos, todos hermosos._

"_Ahora, les tengo otra tarea para la próxima semana" Las palabras de Indigo Spark fueron recibidas con múltiples quejidos, "Quiero que todos aprendan un nuevo hechizo…"_

_Pero Lyra no estaba escuchando. Leía su ensayo una y otra vez. Debía haber alguna razón por la cual nadie creía ni recordaba a los humanos… ¿Por qué habían sido olvidados? No podía concentrarse en cosas como magia cuando había tales misterios en el mundo. Y para todo misterio debía haber alguna respuesta._

* * *

Finalmente. Todos estos años de ponis diciendo que los humanos no existían, que criaturas como esas eran imposibles… Si este experimento funcionaba, Lyra sería capaz de comprobar cómo habrían vivido los humanos. Probaría que ella tenía razón.

Respiró profundamente. Estaba en su habitación, y enfrente suyo se encontraba el libro de Twilight, abierto en el maravilloso dibujo de una mano humana.

Lo había estudiado varias veces – la forma de cada uno de los dedos, cuán largos eran, el lugar donde se encontraba cada articulación. Estaba tan familiarizada con aquella figura como podría haberlo estado un humano.

Se mordió el labio al tiempo que quitaba los vendajes de su casco. Lo había envuelto con varias capas para ocultar la sospechosa figura que se encontraba abajo. A medida que salían los vendajes, Lyra observaba cada error de su anterior intento.

Unos dedos a medio formar salían de algo que parecía un casco pero no lo era en su totalidad. Salían todos en distintos ángulos, uno incluso apuntando hacia atrás. Algunos tenían demasiadas articulaciones, y otros no tenían ninguna en absoluto. Habían dos dedos que parecían pulgares, uno a cada lado, ya que Lyra no estaba segura de a qué lado debía ir. La cosa era un enredado desastre.

"Esta vez funcionará. Veamos…" Dijo mirando el libro (la ilustración parecía ser una mano izquierda porque el pulgar estaba al lado derecho), y luego su mirada volvió a su experimento anterior. Dobló uno de los dedos. A pesar de que era todo un desorden, tenía control en la movilidad de los dedos. Esta vez saldría mejor. "Ahora, solo debo concentrarme…"

Comenzó a concentrar la magia desde su cuerno hasta su casco, haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo de la magia, y por la extraña sensación en su casco al mismo tiempo.

Los dedos fueron cambiando de forma, retractándose hasta que la extremidad recuperó su forma original, y luego nuevamente salieron los pequeños apéndices, mientras el casco en sí cambiaba su forma también…

* * *

La entrevista de Bon-Bon había sido más que una simple charla sobre pastelitos. Los dueños de Sugarcube Corner, el Señor y la Señora Cake, eran una pareja amistosa y cálida. Sin embargo, eso no ayudó que Bon-Bon calmara sus nervios.

Habían hablado sobre las políticas de su negocio, las recetas que utilizaban, el comportamiento frente a los clientes, y muchísimas cosas más. Parecían estar más que felices de tener una ayudante madura y de alto nivel – lo opuesto a Pinkie Pie, quien había estado saltando dentro y fuera de la cocina en busca de bocadillos durante toda la reunión.

Finalmente parecía que todo había salido bien. La Señora Cake estrechó cascos con Bon-Bon. "Fue agradable tener la oportunidad de conversar contigo, querida. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible ahora que se acerca Nightmare Night."

"¿Quiere decir que estoy… contratada?" Bon-Bon intentó no verse demasiado entusiasmada. Después de todo, debía mantenerse profesional. "¡Me siento honrada de trabajar aquí!"

"¿Mencionó que había estado trabajando desde casa, verdad? ¿Le importaría si le damos una corta visita, señorita Bon-Bon?" Dijo el Señor Cake.

"Claro, ¡para nada!" Respondió Bon-Bon "Siempre mantengo el orden en casa"

Ambos la siguieron a través de Ponyville hasta su casa. Bon-Bon se alegraba de haberse tomado el tiempo de limpiar unos días atrás, la casa estaría presentable todavía. Lyra había estado en uno de sus raros comportamientos últimamente, pero probablemente ya se le habría pasado. De todas formas, eso no sería un problema.

Bon-Bon entró a la casa y los llevó hasta la cocina. Podían escuchar que alguien tocaba la lira, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la silenciosa casa. La melodía era compleja. Comparado a lo que Lyra solía tocar, tenía muchas más notas, y era mucho más rápido.

"Parece que mi compañera debe estar practicando para la Gala" Dijo Bon-Bon. "Espero que no les moleste." _De hecho, _pensó Bon-Bon, _esto es perfecto. Lyra al fin se concentra en lo que es importante._

"Oh, no es problema para nada." Respondió el Señor Cake.

"Suena absolutamente maravilloso, nunca había oído algo así" Dijo la Señora Cake. "Bien, siento un poco de curiosidad. ¿Dijo que usaba recetas originales? Nos encantaría verlas."

"¿Mis recetas? Claro, las tengo todas en mi libro de cocina. Iré a buscarlas en seguida"

Trotó por el pasillo hacia el despacho. La música se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. "¡Suena genial, Lyra! Por cierto, has visto mi – "

El grito de Bon-Bon pudo ser escuchado hasta la cocina, donde el Señor y la Señora Cake se miraron confusos.

Lyra, sentada en el sillón, la miró. Dejó de tocar – pero no había estado tocando con magia, como un unicornio normal lo haría. En lugar de eso, tenía una especie de… cosas al final de cada casco, y sostenía el instrumentos con éstas.

"¡Oye, Bon-Bon, mira! ¡Manos!" Levantó una como si estuviese saludando, y dobló los apéndices que salían de ella. Eran del mismo color que el resto de su piel, pero parecía como si hubiesen sido extirpadas de otra criatura y puestas crudamente en las extremidades de Lyra. "Me llevó unos cuantos intentos, ¡pero logré hacerlo al fin!

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?" Bon-Bon ni siquiera podía pronunciar una frase. Estaba paralizada.

"No fue para nada fácil" Lyra rodó del sofá y se acercó a Bon-Bon, con los ojos fijos en sus manos. "Usé de referencia unos cuantos dibujos y diagramas, y tuve que inventar mi propio hechizo. También debería intentar caminar en dos patas, éstas no están hechas para caminar."

"¿Está bien, señorita Bon-Bon?" Preguntó el Señor Cake desde la cocina.

La situación iba de mal en peor, pero Bon-Bon no podía entrar en pánico ahora, no después de tanto esfuerzo. "¡Estaré allí en un segundo! Todo está…" Suspiró. "¡Todo está bien, gracias!"

"¿Tenemos compañía?" Preguntó Lyra, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta a mirar. Bon-Bon le bloqueó el camino. "Tú… Lyra… No, ¡escucha!" Bajó la voz hasta ser sólo un murmullo. "Los Cakes están en la cocina. Están a punto de darme el puesto de asistente en Sugarcube Corner. Es la oportunidad que he estado esperando desde que me mudé a Ponyville, y si_ te ven_…" Dijo apuntando el rostro de Lyra, quien retrocedió algo asustada, "con _ésas_" apuntó a las manos de Lyra "Si ven ésas, digo, si cualquiera las ve, creerán que eres una especie de… ¡No lo sé! ¡Creerán que _ambas_ estamos locas!"

Lyra agitó una mano despectivamente. "No es tan malo, incluso dijiste que mi música sonaba mejor."

"¿Tu música? No, no, no, no, ¡no puedes mostrarte en la Gala con –" Bon-Bon contuvo el aliento, se recompuso y trató de evitar mirar las manos de Lyra. "Sólo… necesito mi libro de recetas" Dijo apretando los dientes.

Lyra fue hasta el estante, sacó el libro con una mano y se lo acercó a Bon-Bon. "Aquí tienes"

"¿Podrías no…?" Bon-Bon miró el libro y la mano que lo sostenía. "Ya, no importa." Lo sostuvo con su boca. "Bmmf mff ff…"

"¿Huh?" Lyra ladeó su cabeza.

Escupiendo el libro, Bon-Bon dijo "Dije que lo mejor será que no salgas hasta que los Cakes se hayan ido."

Lyra levantó una de sus manos para mostrarle. "¿Ves? Por eso éstas son tan geniales, puedes llevar cosas sin la necesidad de – "

"¡No quiero oírlo!" Bon-Bon recogió su libro de recetas otra vez y se dirigió a la cocina, intentando mantener la compostura.

El Señor y la Señora Cake seguían ahí esperando. Bon-Bon se acercó y dejó su libro en la mesa, forzando una sonrisa. Tenía que dar la impresión de que era una buena pastelera, que todo marchaba bien, esta era una casa normal, sin nada fuera de lo ordinario que ver.

"¿Está bien señorita Bon-Bon? ¿Qué fue todo eso de antes?" Preguntó el Señor Cake.

"Oh, fue solo…" Bon-Bon no podía decir la verdad. "¡Arañas! Dos de ellas. Enormes. A decir verdad, no soporto ver esas cosas, todas esas horribles patas moviéndose…"

"¿Tiene… arañas aquí?" Preguntó el Señor Cake.

Bon-Bon pausó. "No, no usualmente. Y ciertamente no en la cocina."

Lyra asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "Por cierto, tiraste estos papeles, ¿no los necesitas?"

Ahogando un grito, Bon-Bon trató de mantenerse tranquila "Oh, ¿de verdad? Bueno, yo iré a buscarlos, no hay necesidad de –" Lyra comenzó a acercarse. "¡NO! Digo… no tienes que… yo iré…" Miró nerviosamente a sus invitados. "¿No deberías irte de aquí… de la cocina… a practicar para la Gala?"

"Pudimos escucharla hace un rato, ¡sonaba verdaderamente hermoso!" Dijo la Señora Cake.

"¡Gracias! Estoy trabajando en una nueva técnica" Respondió Lyra.

Bon-Bon corrió hacia la puerta antes de que Lyra se acercara más. Se esforzó en verse alegre. "Gracias Lyra por traerme esto pero deberías… estar… ¡practicando!" Su voz intentó volverse más suave. "No hay necesidad de que interrumpas tu concentración creativa, ahora deberías volver a lo tuyo, donde no estaremos nosotros, y no te distraemos mientras perfeccionas tu arte."

"Eh… Está bien, creo…" Dijo Lyra mientras levantaba sus pulgares, a lo que Bon-Bon la miró con confusión. "¡Suerte con tu entrevista!"

Bon-Bon miró a los Cakes, quienes parecían estar concentrados en el libro de recetas. No habían visto nada. Mientras Lyra caminaba por el pasillo, intentó pararse en dos piernas, pero tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

"En fin, mi libro de recetas…" Bon-Bon mostró una amplia sonrisa, esperando que no se viera demasiado falsa. "No deberían haber más interrupciones."

Cuando Bon-Bon escuchó a Lyra tocando su música de nuevo, su párpado comenzó a temblar.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a esconderse cuando Bon-Bon le dijo adiós a los Cakes, con la garantía de un nuevo trabajo que la hizo olvidar el estrés de aquél día. Unos minutos antes la música se había detenido. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Lyra ahora?

A regañadientes, Bon-Bon fue al despacho luego de que la entrevista terminó, llenándose de valor para lo que fuera a ver allí. Lyra nunca antes había llevado su obsesión por los humanos tan lejos. Parecía como poseída.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta. "¿Lyra…?

Lyra estaba en el sofá, apoyada en su espalda y mirando el techo. No se movía. Una pierna caía por el sofá… pero terminaba en un normal y no desagradable casco. No quedaba rastro de los dedos, y Bon-Bon no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Hola Bon-Bon. ¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Lyra con una voz lenta y apagada.

"Uh…" Bon-Bon no podía quitar la vista de los cascos de Lyra. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver unos planos y normales cascos en su vida. "Todo fue bastante bien, tengo el empleo y quieren que comience mañana."

"Qué bien."

Ambas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos, y Bon-Bon miró al suelo. No quería ser ella quien tocara el tema. "¿Qué pasó con tus…?"

"¿Mis manos?" Lyra miró a Bon-Bon. "Tienes razón, nadie lo entendería. Reaccionarían al igual que tú lo hiciste. Nadie cree en los humanos de todas formas." Suspiró.

"Oh…" Hubo otro silencio, y Bon-Bon comenzó a pensar. Ahora mismo, Lyra se veía como una poni totalmente normal, pero después de hoy, Bon-Bon nunca podría olvidar lo que había sucedido, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

"Estoy cansada, iré a la cama temprano hoy" Dijo Lyra. Se bajó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Lyra…" Dijo Bon-Bon. Lyra se detuvo y giró la cabeza. "Eh, creo que es bueno que al fin estés tomando algo de sentido. Todo esto de los 'humanos' fue demasiado lejos esta vez."

"Esto no ha terminado."

"¿Qué?"

"Quizás no soy capaz de ser una humana yo misma, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que entenderlos es muy importante para la historia de Equestria. Ahora que he visto cómo funcionan las manos, es aún más obvio que nuestra sociedad fue creada por algo que no tenía cascos. No sólo la lira, las manos harían cualquier tarea mucho más simple."

Bon-Bon la miró boquiabierta. "Dime que no piensas…"

"La información que tengo hasta ahora no es suficiente. Si pudiese encontrar más… como el libro que Twilight me dio…" Lyra se rascó la cabeza, tratando de pensar. "¿Pero dónde podría encontrar algo como eso?"

Pasó por el lado de Bon-Bon dirigiéndose a su habitación. Bon-Bon se giró para mirarla, pero no sabía qué más decir. Deseó que por lo menos no hubiesen más auto-mutilaciones como la de hoy.

"No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por esto…" Se dijo a sí misma. Tenía un nuevo empleo, en una de las mejores pastelerías de toda Equestria. Tenía que concentrarse en eso. Las cosas resultarían bien.

Ambas terminaron yendo a la cama temprano.


	4. Princesa de la noche

Cap. 4: La princesa de la noche

"Dime de nuevo, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" Preguntó mientras le daba otra vuelta de gasa al cuerpo de Lyra.

Era el día de Nightmare Night, y es sol comenzaba a esconderse. Pronto, Ponyville estaría oscuro, y difícilmente alguien podría ser reconocido – todos estarían disfrazados de todo lo imaginable. Según la tradición, eso era para esconderse de Nighmare Moon. Casi nadie creía en aquella vieja leyenda, hasta que en la anterior Celebración del Sol resultó que Nighmare Moon sí existía después de todo.

"Iré como una momia. Creí que podría ser un buen disfraz para Nighmare Night. Así era como los egipcios enterraban a sus muertos." Explicó Lyra. Sus piernas ya estaban cubiertas de vendajes, y Bon-Bon comenzó a enrollar sus hombros. "Eran una antigua nación de – "

"¿Humanos?" Dijo Bon-Bon.

"¿Has oído de ellos?"

"Nah, sólo adiviné."

"Es realmente fascinante. De acuerdo a lo que he leído, tenían químicos y artefactos que aplicaban en el cuerpo muerto, pero primero debían introducirle por la nariz un mff mhh ff –" La boca de Lyra fue cubierta por los vendajes.

"No entiendo cómo alguien se interesaría en algo como eso." Dijo Bon-Bon. Terminó de cubrir el cuerno de Lyra, de quien lo único que se veía eran los ojos. Bon-Bon retrocedió un poco para mirarla. "Al menos este traje no se ve tan… humano, creo."

Lyra tiró de los vendajes que cubrían su boca. "Tenía algunas otras ideas, pero ésta fue la única que funcionó. Nunca logré conseguir esos guantes…"

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué significa eso." La interrumpió Bon-Bon. "Ahora, creo que iré a descansar un rato. Las últimas semanas han sido agotadoras, y ciertamente tú y tus humanos no han sido de mucha ayuda."

Junto con el nuevo empleo de Bon-Bon, vino una gran carga de trabajo debido a la época del año. No sólo debía hacer dulces en la tienda, sino que su propia cocina fue utilizada para cubrir todos los encargos. La casa se había llenado del dulce e irresistible olor a chocolate por semanas.

"¿Te he mencionado que es genial tenerte como compañera en ésta época?" Dijo Lyra. "¡Más te vale guardarme un poco!"

Mientras Lyra salía por la puerta, Bon-Bon sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier minuto. Si bien estaba contenta con su nuevo empleo, le tomaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Al menos no había habido más incidentes con manos. No importaban los duendes y los fantasmas, _ésa_ había sido la experiencia más terrorífica que podría haber sucedido en Nighmare Night

La Plaza de la ciudad estaba totalmente transformada esa noche. Había una banda tocando en un escenario, carpas con juegos, y decoraciones de fantasmas y estrellas colgando en todos lados.

Applejack, quien utilizaba un viejo saco y un poco de paja que había transformado en un disfraz de espantapájaros, era la encargada de juegos como la pesca de manzanas y el lanzamiento de calabazas.

"¿Qué tal, Applejack?" Se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, y vio a una poni cubierta de vendajes.

"Uh… Bien, pasando el rato." Respondió Applejack. Miró con curiosidad a la poni disfrazada. "¿Con quién estoy hablando?"

"Soy Lyra," Respondió. Applejack reconoció la voz y sonrió.

"¡Lindo disfraz!... No, no me digas. Eres…" Pensó por un momento. "¿Un paciente de hospital que se cayó por las escaleras?"

"Bueno, de hecho, soy una momia" Dijo Lyra sonriendo.

"Creo que nunca he visto que la mami de alguien luciera así" Murmuró en voz baja. _Parece ser sólo otra de las peculiaridades de Lyra, _pensó. "En fin, ¡siéntete libre de pasear y disfrutar!"

"¡Sí que lo haré!" Lyra miró a su alrededor. "Qué extraño, no veo a ningún niño por aquí."

"Pinkie Pie y Zecora los llevaron al bosque a la estatua de Nightmare Moon, volverán en un santiamén."

"Entonces no hay vigilancia…" Dijo más bien para sí misma mientras buscaba dulces con la mirada.

Caminó por toda la Plaza, buscando el lugar donde hubiese más y mejores dulces. Sin los enjambres de niños, era una tarea fácil. Caminaba feliz con los dulces recogidos, hasta que escuchó a ponis gritando y se tiró al suelo instintivamente.

"¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville! ¡Hemos agraciado su pequeña villa con nuestra presencia, para que contemplen a la verdadera princesa de la noche!" Lyra levantó la mirada. La poderosa voz venía de una alta alicornio color azul marino… ¿Princesa Luna? Había cambiado en el último año, eso era seguro. "¡Una criatura de pesadilla ya no lo es más, si no una poni que desea su amor y admiración! ¡Juntos hemos de cambiar esta oscura celebración en una brillante y gloriosa fiesta!"

Lyra la observó. Era el primer otoño desde que Nightmare Moon había sido derrotada. Tenía sentido que la Princesa Luna quisiera asistir a la celebración que después de todo, era en su honor, aunque la tradición estuviera básicamente basada en el miedo.

Pinkie+ Pie, quien vestida como una gallina lideraba un grupo de jóvenes potros y potrillas, levantó la voz. "¿Escucharon todos? ¡Nightmare Moon quiere darse un festín con todos nosotros!" Dio un grito y se fue corriendo.

Algunos ponis gritaron también y se esfumaron tras ella. El resto sólo se quedó temblando en el suelo, donde Lyra se quedó también. No, no podían estar asustados de la Princesa. ¿Quizás sólo estaban haciendo una reverencia? Era normal mostrar este tipo de respeto a Celestia, pero esto era ridículo.

Luna le hablaba a la alcaldesa ahora, quien estaba tan petrificada como el resto. "¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes?" El tono grandioso de su voz había cambiado a uno que mostraba molestia. "¡Muy bien, que así sea! ¡Ni siquiera nos molestaremos con la despedida de la realeza!" Se alejó arrogantemente. Lyra notó que Twilight Sparkle había salido tras ella.

Una vez que se fueron, Lyra miró alrededor, y se levantó. "Bueno, eso fue muy raro…" Murmuró.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para distracciones. Era la más grandiosa noche de los dulces de todo el año, y recién estaba comenzando.

Cuando todo fue puesto en orden otra vez, se dirigió donde había hablado con Applejack, quien estaba ahí lista en caso de que alguien quisiera jugar.

"¡Tranquilos, todo está bien ahora! Podemos volver a nuestra normal Nighmare Night…" Dijo en voz alta para que la oyeran en la silenciosa plaza. Miró alrededor y suspiró. "Es la primera Nightmare Night que tenemos a Nighmare Moon aquí mismo, supongo que esto era de esperarse."

"Pero después de todo, es sólo la Princesa Luna, ¿verdad?" Dijo Lyra.

Applejack se sorprendió. "¿Huh? ¿Lyra? Cielos, ni siquiera te había visto, no me asustes así."

"Tú y las otras derrotaron a Nighmare Moon. Esta es sólo la Princesa Luna" Repitió Lyra.

"En aquél entonces todas creíamos que Nighmare Moon era nada más que una leyenda, así que realmente no sé qué pensar." Dijo Applejack. "Já, te hace pensar qué otras historias terminarán volviéndose realidad, ¿no crees?"

Los ojos de Lyra se abrieron de par en par. "Sabes… tienes razón"

"Ojalá la fiesta comience de nuevo pronto" Dijo Applejack. "Mira todas estas manzanas que quedan todavía."

Apuntó al barril lleno de agua con manzanas flotando en la superficie. A Lyra siempre le había llamado la atención ese juego. Los pegasos y ponis terrestres tomaban las cosas con su boca, incluso los unicornios lo hacían ocasionalmente. ¿Cuál era el punto de hacer un juego sobre eso?

"No sabrás en qué dirección se fue Luna, ¿o sí?" Preguntó Lyra.

"¿Huh? Creo que corrió al bosque pero… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Es una de las ponis que ha vivido más tiempo… Hace mil años vivía en Equestria. ¿Quién sabe cuántas cosas sabrá?"

"Supongo que tiene sentido… ¿Qué planeas hablar con ella?"

"Puede que Nighmare Night sea más antiguo de lo que creemos. He leído acerca de un festival de cosecha, parecido al que tenemos aquí… Sólo que no era una festividad poni." Era difícil de decir teniendo la cara cubierta, pero Lyra tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así que le preguntarás acerca de –" Antes de que Applejack pudiese terminar la pregunta, Lyra salió corriendo repentinamente entre las carpas hasta desaparecer en el bosque Everfree. "A veces no entiendo a esa poni…"

El claro del bosque, donde se encontraba la estatua de Nighmare Moon, estaba totalmente desierto. Había una pila de dulces enfrente de ésta, pero quien los hubiese dejado ya debía estar muy lejos de allí. Lyra cogió un chocolate y se lo comió. Nadie notaría que faltaba uno… o doce.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba el misterio de dónde se había ido la Princesa Luna. Lyra creyó haber escuchado a alguien en esta parte del bosque, pero al parecer se había ido ya hace rato.

En algún lugar a la distancia se escuchó un grito. Lyra no pudo entender las palabras pero… Sólo había una poni que podía hablar así. Después de lo sucedido en la plaza no había duda.

Entró de nuevo al bosque, corriendo entre los árboles hacia donde provenía la voz. Se encontró con un camino, y si no se equivocaba, éste llegaba a la cabaña de Fluttershy. Eso era extraño. Fluttershy nunca celebraba Nightmare Night, le temía demasiado a la oscuridad, y todos la dejaban en paz ese día.

Estaba a punto de salir del bosque, cuando casi fue aplastada por una estampida de potros liderados por una gallina gigante.

"¿Lyra?" Dijo Pinkie Pie. "¡Tienes que correr! ¡Nightmare Moon se va a comer a Fluttershy!"

"¡Pinkie, no seas ridícula!" Dijo Lyra moviendo la cabeza. "Ésa es sólo la Princesa Luna, no se va a comer a nadie, y realmente necesito encontrarla para preguntarle algo. Es importante."

La expresión aterrorizada de Pinkie se transformó en una sonrisa. Bajó la voz para que los jóvenes ponis no pudieran oírla. "Tonta Lyra, sé que no nos va a comer. Sólo sigue la corriente y juega con nosotros, ¡Es divertido!"

Lyra no pudo evitar sonreír también. "Está bien, adelántate… Pero ésta podría ser una gran oportunidad para aprender más sobre los humanos, así que iré a buscarla"

"¡¿Humanos?!" Dijo Pinkie Pie, con sus ojos casi desorbitados. "Oh cielos, ¡mi abuela me contó sobre ellos! ¡Ésos sí que dan miedo!" Su terror parecía muy genuino esta vez.

"¿Qué?"

Pinkie habló con una voz más fuerte y dramática, para que todos la oyeran. "¡Los humanos son unas horribles criaturas que comen _carne_! Vacas, y cerdos, y gallinas –" Dejó salir un agudo graznido al decir la última palabra, y luego bajó la voz nuevamente. "– quizás incluso… ¡Ponis!

El grupo de ponis gritó, y salieron corriendo de vuelta a la plaza. Lyra se quedó ahí sola, con el ceño fruncido. "¡Exactamente ése es el problema!" Gritó, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos para oírla.

Había tan poca información sobre humanos, que los pocos que sabían sobre ellos inventaban todo tipo de historias. Incluso ridiculeces como que los humanos se alimentaban de otros animales. Lyra había visto suficientes dibujos para darse cuenta de que no estaban hechos para ser carnívoros. No tenían garras, ni grandes colmillos, ni nada por el estilo.

Con historias como ésas dando vueltas, no había duda de porqué su madre se había preocupado tanto cuando Lyra trajo aquéllos libros de la biblioteca a casa. Su padre había tratado de convencerla de que no había daño alguno en que su hija leyera sobre humanos, pero su madre nunca había estado de acuerdo. Probablemente había oído mentiras como la de Pinkie.

Lyra suspiró, y siguió su camino hacia la casa de Fluttershy. No se veía luz por las ventanas, pero todos quienes vivían en Ponyville sabían que Fluttershy siempre se encontraba en casa. ¡Esa poni ni siquiera salía de su casa por dulces gratis! Lyra se paró frente a la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

"Por favor, no más visitantes…" una pequeña voz se escuchó del interior de la casa. "Por favor váyanse…"

"¿Fluttershy?" La llamó Lyra. "¿Estuvo aquí la Princesa Luna? ¿Sabes dónde fue?"

"Ella, umm…" La voz de Fluttershy era casi inaudible, así que Lyra acercó su oreja a la puerta. "Regresó a la plaza con Twilight… Por favor déjenme sola…" Su voz se apagó con un gemido.

"¿Regresaron a Ponyville? ¡Gracias!" Dijo Lyra.

Hubo otro gemido en respuesta, pero Lyra ya estaba corriendo hacia Ponyville. No llegaría tarde esta vez.

La hiperventilación que le había causado el azúcar comenzaba a desvanecerse, y tuvo que parar a recuperar el aliento. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que una tira de gasa se había salido de su lugar luego de haber corrido tanto, y su cuerno brilló al ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar.

Le sería imposible continuar a ese paso. Tenía que bajar un poco el ritmo, pero se hacía tarde, y si la Princesa decidía volver a Canterlot… Quién sabe cuándo podría Lyra tener otra oportunidad para hablar con alguien que tenía más de mil años.

Pasó por al lado de Big Macintosh, quien tiraba un carro de camino a Sweet Apple Acres. Estaba usando un disfraz bastante peculiar, que tenía hasta un sombrero de copa. Lyra observó la imagen de la capa. Era una calavera estilizada para que pareciese una manzana, pero le pareció que lucía como un cráneo humano. Sacudió la cabeza. No había tiempo para esa clase de cosas. ¿Dónde estaba Luna?

Era algo extraño, a pesar de que era día de fiesta, no parecía haber mucho ruido viniendo de Ponyville, aunque las luces seguían prendidas todavía. Sin embargo muchas cosas eran raras hoy.

Repentinamente, Lyra levantó la mirada y notó una figura de pie en el puente a las afueras de la ciudad. Se acercó para mirar mejor y se dio cuenta de que era ella. La Princesa Luna estaba allí sola, observando el cielo.

Respirando profundo, Lyra se preparó. Sólo necesitaba un momento, tenía que ir directo al grano. Quizás ni siquiera obtendría una respuesta pero… Si Luna no sabía nada sobre humanos, ¿Quién sí?

"¿Princesa?" Lyra se le acercó lentamente, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Luna se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y Lyra sintió que iba a desmayarse. "¡No tenemos interés en sus celebraciones sin sentido!" Dicho esto, levantó la cara con algo de arrogancia.

"Uh, c-claro… No es sobre eso…" Tartamudeó Lyra, tratando de mantener la compostura. "Yo… quería preguntarle sobre algo, ya que ha vivido tantos años, creí que podría saber…"

"Tú… ¿Deseáis hablarnos? ¿No estáis asustada?" La voz de Luna era mucho más tranquila ahora, y dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa. "Ciertamente. Estaremos más que felices de otorgaros una audiencia."

No había que gastar más tiempo. Lyra preguntó sin rodeos. "Bueno… ¿Qué sabe sobre… humanos?"

Ante la mención de la palabra, la expresión de Luna cambió, volviéndose notablemente menos amable, y mucho más temible. "¡Hablar no debéis sobre aquellos seres asquerosos!"

Lyra saltó hacia atrás. "¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con –"

"Decidme, ¿Cómo es que conocéis acerca de tales cosas?"

"Leí unos cuantos libros, eso es todo…" Dijo Lyra. "Pero por favor, si son reales dígame qué –"

"¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No más charla debe haber sobre aquellas bestias!" Cayó un rayo tras la princesa, haciendo énfasis a sus palabras. "Nuestro reino tranquilo ha de permanecer sin su influencia"

A pesar de todo, Lyra estaba sonriendo, sólo por saber que los humanos eran más que sólo leyendas, y lo había escuchado ni más ni menos que directamente de una de las princesas de Equestria. "Uh… ¡Muchas gracias!"

"¡Ahora, iros de aquí!" Pareció que su voz realmente creó una ráfaga de viento.

Lyra hizo lo que le dijo. Fue corriendo tan rápidamente a casa, que ni siquiera notó cuando a su lado pasó Twilight Sparkle. Esto era lo que había estado esperando.

"¿Bon-Bon? ¡Bon-Bon! ¡Despierta!"

A medida que Bon-Bon abría los ojos, se sorprendió al notar aquellos grandes ojos color dorado mirándola directamente. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida en el sillón, pero los últimos de días de terminar todas esas órdenes eran una bruma en su memoria.

"¿Lyra…? Déjame dormir…" Grimió Bon-Bon.

"No, esto es demasiado importante." Dijo Lyra. Se alejó un poco del sillón, sin poder dejar de dar saltitos. "No dejabas de decirme que los humanos no existían, al igual que todos los demás han dicho siempre."

"I'm really not in the mood for this."Bon-Bon stretched out, wondering if she could make the effort to go back to her bedroom where it was more comfortable.

"Realmente no estoy de humor para esto. Bon-Bon se estiró, preguntándose si podría hacer el esfuerzo de caminar hasta su habitación.

"La Princesa Luna dijo que son reales."

Bon-Bon se sentó de un salto. "¿La Princesa? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?"

"Vino a Ponyville por Nightmare Night. Larga historia, pero en fin, ¡ella sabe sobre humanos!

"¿La Princesa Luna estuvo aquí?" Bon-Bon se frotó los ojos. "¿Por qué le preguntaste acerca de eso?"

"¡Luna tiene más de mil años! Si alguien podría saber sobre humanos, sabía que sería ella, ¡y tenía razón!" Lyra dio unos saltos de felicidad, luego paró y frunció el ceño. "Excepto que no me dijo mucho… La verdad es que parecía algo enojada"

"Metiste a la Princesa Luna en tus locas teorías, y además la hiciste enojar." Dijo con una voz plana.

"Sí, sé que estaba enojada…" Repitió Lyra, rascándose la barbilla. "¡Pero no son locas teorías! Luna mencionó algo así como que los humanos existieron hace mucho tiempo en Equestria."

"La Princesa Luna…" Repitió Bon-Bon. "Viene a visitar Ponyville, y todo lo que te interesa son tus humanos y…" Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Exactamente, qué tan enojada estaba? Al menos en ese disfraz no pudo ser capaz de identificarte, pero ¿tengo que preocuparme si es que llegan los guardias reales a la casa?"

Lyra le dio la espalda. "Estás ignorando la parte más importante de todo esto. Los humanos _son_ reales, o… lo fueron… ¡y hay algo que el gobierno no quiere que sepamos!"

"No. No metas al gobierno en todo esto. Preferiría no ser arrestada."

Saliendo de la habitación para ir al despacho, Lyra dijo "Necesito escribir todo lo que Luna me dijo antes de que se me olvide. Podría haber pistas. ¡Esto es un gran descubrimiento!"

Bon-Bon suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá. No… Debía haber un límite en qué tan lejos llegaba Lyra con esto. Por esta noche, no había manera de que Bon-Bon pudiese discutir con ella, así que dejaría eso para más tarde. Pasados unos minutos, se encontraba durmiendo y roncando otra vez.


	5. Vestida con estilo

Cap. 5: vestida con estilo

Se escucharon unos suaves pasos caminando por el pasillo. Sonó el crujido de una puerta siendo cerrada con cerrojo.

Lyra estaba todavía despierta, y escuchaba a Bon-Bon yéndose a la cama, esperando hasta estar segura de que no sería interrumpida. Era por el bien de Bon-Bon más que por el suyo propio; Lyra había prometido no volver a intentar esto luego del desastre anterior.

Estaba sentada en su cama, con su diario en la mesita de noche. Levantó ambos cascos en frente de su rostro, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Lentamente, sintió la magia haciéndola cambiar. Luego de mucha práctica, el hechizo se había vuelto cada vez más fácil y con menos accidentes, y ya casi no sentía molestia en el proceso. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde el ataque de pánico de Bon-Bon, pero Lyra no resistía la tentación de usar sus manos de nuevo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un perfecto par de manos. Era algo que siempre la hacía sonreír. Flexionó los dedos, acostumbrándose a sentirlos otra vez. ¿Qué reacciones habría si intentara dejarlas así siempre? Probablemente todos reaccionarían al igual que Bon-Bon… Pero al menos podía disfrutar tener manos en momentos como estos, cuando estaba sola. Tomó la pluma y el diario, abriéndolo en una página en blanco. Observó la página mientras se rascaba la barbilla, y luego comenzó a dibujar unas cuantas líneas.

Primero que nada, debía dibujar la postura y curvas correctas. La forma del cuerpo de las mujeres humanas tenía algunas diferencias del cuerpo de los hombres. Lyra pasó sus dedos por su melena. Llegaba hasta más o menos sus hombros, e intentó hacerlo así en el dibujo. Sin embargo, algo no quedaba bien. El cuello de los humanos no era tan largo como el de los ponis, así que arregló eso.

Luego pasó a la ropa. Los ponis usaban ropa sólo en ocasiones especiales, pero los humanos siempre estaban completamente vestidos. Dibujó un par de pantalones sobre las piernas de la figura, y una camiseta de mangas largas en la parte de arriba. Sep, lucía bastante bien.

Finalmente, la cara. Lyra paró por un segundo. ¿Cómo se vería su rostro si fuese humana? Intentó dibujar una cara femenina común como las que había visto en libros. Empezó por los ojos – los cuales se veían algo pequeños, pero eso era normal. Sus orejas no debían puntiagudas y se ubicaban una a cada lado de la cabeza. Sin cuerno.

El cuerno era algo en lo que pensaba seguido. Los humanos no los tenían, así que obviamente no utilizaban magia. Eso podría no ser tan malo, después de todo tener manos parecía un intercambio justo. Levantó la mano izquierda para dibujar con la derecha. Parecía más fácil controlar la pluma con esa mano, así que era siempre la que utilizaba.

Así era como luciría si fuese una humana. Lyra sostuvo el cuaderno y examinó su trabajo. Se veía bien. Todos esos detalles raros – la postura bípeda, la falta de cola, los dedos – cuando eran todos parte de una figura humana, no se veían raros para nada. Lyra deseó verse así pero… Las manos ya habían sido lo suficientemente difíciles. Suspiró.

Lyra cerró el diario y lo dejó de nuevo donde estaba. Apagó las velas y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada. Quizás era un poco ridículo imaginarse a sí misma como una humana, y saber que eran reales no cambiaba nada. Nunca podría ser una de ellos, sin importar lo que hiciera.

Sintió algo en su oreja e iba rascarse cuando se dio cuenta de que… todavía tenía manos. Eso había estado cerca. Por mucho que las quisiera, Bon-Bon la echaría de la casa si se las quedara, así que debían irse. De su cuerno salió una brillante bruma verde que envolvió sus manos, hasta que volvieron a hacer unos normales cascos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bon-Bon se levantó a preparar el desayuno, como usualmente lo hacía los fines de semana. El trabajo pesado ya había terminado, así que podría estar relajada por un tiempo ahora. Sin mencionar el extraño comportamiento que Lyra tenía últimamente. Bon-Bon sería feliz sin ver un par de manos nunca más en su vida.

"Buenos días, Bon-Bon" Saludó Lyra.

"Buenos días –" Bon-Bon se dio la vuelta, vio a Lyra y se detuvo. "Um… ¿Qué hay con…?

Lyra estaba vestida con una camisa blanca con una corbata algo suelta colgando del cuello, y – algo muy inusual en los ponis – un par de pantalones negros. Bon-Bon tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que sabía de qué se trataba, y deseó estar equivocada.

"Iré a la casa de Rarity más tarde." Dijo Lyra. "Creí que sabías que hoy iría a elegir mi vestido para la Gran Gala."

Bon-Bon dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. "Ah sí, lo había olvidado."

El cuerno de Lyra brilló, ajustando la desordenada corbata. "Así es como los humanos se visten todo el tiempo, y creí que sería bueno tomarle el hábito. Personalmente, creo que me queda bastante bien."

Bon-Bon sólo la observó. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Miró hacia abajo, a los cascos de Lyra para asegurarse de que todavía eran cascos. "Eh, bueno, es…"

"¿No te gusta?" Dijo Lyra.

Bon-Bon arrugó la nariz. "No, no es eso, sólo que… Bueno, debe ser bastante molesto tener que vestirse todos los días. ¿Para qué hacerse tanto problema con eso?"

"Nah, no es realmente un problema, sólo me demore un poquito." Lyra se sentó a la mesa. "En fin, ¡buen provecho!"

Respirando profundo, Bon-Bon se le unió. La ropa no era realmente tan fuera de lo común, de hecho a muchos ponis les gustaba vestirse. Y quizás Lyra pronto se cansaría y se dejaría de tonterías.

Pero de nuevo se sentaba de esa forma, recostada en la silla. Era como si creyera que era una de ellos.

* * *

Lyra se fue apenas terminó de desayunar. Afuera hacía mucho frío, y aunque unas pocas hojas ya comenzaban a caer, los árboles no quedarían totalmente desnudos hasta un par de semanas, cuando se celebrara la Carrera de las Hojas. Los colores rojo y naranjo de los árboles hacían contraste con el gris del cielo.

Usar ropa era una buena manera de mantener el calor, definitivamente ayudaba a bloquear un poco el frío. Después de todo, quizá era un buen hábito. Lyra se preguntó por qué este aspecto de la cultura humana no había sido retomada por los ponis.

Lyra notó que muchos se giraban para mirarla mientras caminaba hacia la boutique de Rarity. En sus sueños, los humanos utilizaban ropa siempre, pero eso no funcionaba para nada entre ponis. La ropa realmente hacía que un poni resaltara.

Lyra llamó a la puerta de Rarity y esperó pacientemente, canturreando alegremente, y meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás sobre sus patas.

La puerta se abrió, y al ver a Lyra, Rarity sonrió. "Ah, esperaba verte hoy. Pasa. Por cierto, me gustó mucho tu atuendo.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Preguntó Lyra, mientras la seguía hacia la tienda.

"¡Pero claro! El clásico blanco y negro, y la corbata ciertamente le da un toque… Realmente tienes el espíritu de Canterlot, ¿no?" Rarity la examinó con aprobación. "¿Alguna ocasión especial?"

"Nop, sólo me dieron ganas de usar esto hoy," Lyra respondió sonriente. "Creo que los pantalones son bastante cómodos."

"A mi madre también le gustan, aunque siempre he creído que son algo…" frunció el ceño buscando la palabra. Regresó la mirada a Lyra. "¡Oh, pero creo que se ven muy bien en ti!"

"¡Gracias!" Rarity sonaba bastante sincera.

"Pero en fin, no nos desviemos. ¡Sé que amarás lo que diseñé para ti!" Dijo Rarity, guiándola entre el desorden de telas y bocetos, hasta el recién terminado vestido que se encontraba sobre un maniquí. "¿Qué tal?"

El vestido era completamente blanco, a excepción de un bordado turquesa en la parte de atrás, la cual caía con gracia un poco más arriba del suelo. Las mangas y el cuello tenían bordes de color dorado, y un prendedor con la forma de la lira de su cutie mark en el pecho.

"Luce… ¡Genial!" Dijo Lyra. El vestido le recordaba mucho a una toga – una vestimenta humana muy antigua, pero creyó que probablemente Rarity nunca había oído hablar sobre ellas.

"¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Necesito asegurarme de que sea absolutamente perfecto. Oh, no olvides los zapatos y el broche para tu melena, me adelanté para terminar el conjunto completo."

"Wow, esto es realmente asombroso." Dijo Lyra, admirando los detalles del prendedor.

"Ahora ve, quiero ver cómo se te ve." Dijo Rarity. Su cuerno brilló e hizo flotar el vestido desde el maniquí hasta Lyra.

"Claro," respondió Lyra. "Um… permiso." Se paró detrás de una pantalla para cambiar su camisa y los pantalones por el vestido.

Rarity se acercó al espejo donde Lyra examinaba su reflejo. "Entonces, ¿Te gusta?"

"¡Es excelente!" Dijo Lyra. Dio media vuelta a la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, moviendo su cuello para verse de todos los ángulos. Luego intentó cuidadosamente pararse en sus patas traseras.

"Um… ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Sólo quería ver cómo se veía…" Dijo Lyra mientras intentaba mantenerse balanceada, pero era difícil mantenerse en dos patas por mucho rato.

Rarity se mordió el labio. "Lyra, he notado que a veces te sientas de una manera algo peculiar, particularmente cuando estás tocando. Quizás en la Gala deberías intentar ser algo más…" Buscó la palabra adecuada. "Señorita."

Lyra se paró de nuevo en sus cuatro patas. "¿Huh? Ah, claro…"

"Es un evento formal, tienes mucha suerte de haber sido invitada. Deberías saber que esperarán toda la formalidad posible en Canterlot"

"¿Has ido a la Gala antes Rarity?"

El rostro de Rarity se contrajo. "Bueno… sí, pero me temo que no volveré a asistir. Sin embargo, no dudes en contarle a todos dónde conseguiste tu vestido hecho a medida. Y si ves a algún poni importante –"

"Probablemente no podría reconocerlo si viera a uno, nunca he prestado mucha atención a ese tipo de cosas." Respondió Lyra. "Por cierto, gracias de nuevo."

"Fue un placer." Rarity recuperó la compostura. "¿Quieres que te envuelva eso?"

Lyra se dirigió de regreso a su casa con el paquete flotando a su lado, pensando en lo que Rarity había dicho. _Canterlot._

Tenía una confusión de sentimientos cuando pensaba en aquel lugar. Como había dicho Rarity, era demasiado formal. Pomposo y aburrido era más adecuado, aunque asistir a la Gran Gala del Galope seguía siendo un gran honor. Ser invitada era toda una prueba para ella como música.

Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta, con estos pensamientos aún en la mente mientras caminaba hacia el living.

Rarity la había llamado una "poni de Canterlot", lo cual era para la risa. La ropa que llevaba era de humano, no de alta sociedad. Lyra siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar en Canterlot, por eso había estado tan feliz de irse de la casa de sus padres.

"¡Ah, ahí estas! ¡Te hemos echado de menos, Heartstrings!"

Lyra levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su padre. Bon-Bon estaba sentada en el living junto a un unicornio azul oscuro y una pegaso violeta. Lyra se quedó sin palabras. _¿Sus… padres? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?_ El paquete cayó al suelo. "¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Cu-cuando llegaron?"

"Hace unos pocos minutos. Les dije que no tardarías mucho." Respondió Bon-Bon.

"Te dijimos que vendríamos de visita hoy." Dijo su madre. "Te mandamos una carta, supongo que la recibiste. Incluso te vestiste, qué linda, hija."

"Oh… Cierto." Dijo Lyra sonriendo nerviosamente. No había recibido ninguna carta. Soltó un poco su corbata, de pronto comenzaba a hacer calor ahí dentro. Gracioso, hace unos segundos se estaba congelando afuera. "Iré a guardar esto, volveré en seguida."

Saliendo de ahí casi corriendo, se dirigió a su habitación. Dejó el paquete en el armario, y escondió su diario bajo la cama. Luego corrió al despacho, sacó todos sus libros del estante y los tiró bajo el sillón.

Lyra observó la habitación, satisfecha. ¿Debía quitarse la ropa humana? No, tardaría demasiado. Además su madre ya había hecho un comentario sobre eso. Lyra se dio la vuelta, y se encontró cara a cara con Bon-Bon.

"No me dijiste que tus padres vendrían de visita, _Heartstrings_." Dijo Bon-Bon, dándole énfasis a su nombre. "¿Qué fue eso sobre una carta?"

"No recibí nada, quizás se perdió en el correo." Dijo Lyra. Sus ojos recorrían la habitación buscando algo que faltara esconder. "Ya conoces a la pegaso que trae el mail, es un total desastre. Pierde cosas todo el tiempo."

"Quizás eso fue lo que pasó, _Heartstrings_. Iré a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Deberías ir con tus padres, _Heartstrings_, te han estado esperando todo este rato."

"Está bien iré en –" Se detuvo. "Espera, ¿por qué dices mi nombre así?

"¿Así cómo, _Heartstrings_?" Preguntó con una irónica sonrisa.

"Yo…" Comenzó a decir Lyra, pero paró y parpadeó confundida. "Nunca te he dicho cuál es mi verdadero nombre, ¿o sí?

"No, nunca. Creí que se habían equivocado de casa cuando llegaron preguntando por una tal 'Heartstrings'. ¡Si hubieses visto la cara que me pusieron cuando les dije que mi compañera 'Lyra' no estaba ahora! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Lyra era solo un apodo?"

Lyra respiró profundo. "Bueno… He utilizado un nombre humano desde que llegué a Ponyville." Bon-Bon se quedó boquiabierta pero sin decir nada. "Nunca nadie me llamaba así en Canterlot, y realmente nunca me gustó mi verdadero nombre,"

"Hemos vivido juntas por unos cuantos años ya. Podrías al menos haberme dicho cuál era tu verdadero nombre."

"Sí… Perdón… ¡Pero debes hacerme un favor! No le digas a mis padres acerca de los estudios que he estado haciendo."

"Tus… ¿estudios?"

"Sobre los humanos. Mis padres… Nunca lo han aprobado. Creían que solo estaba pasando por una fase, y lo único que querían era que actuara como una 'unicornio normal'. Todo lo de los humanos… Creen que es todo un montón de ridiculeces…"

"Lyra, _yo _creo que es un montón de ridiculeces."

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? ¡Lo que Luna dijo prueba que hay mucho más que…!" Lyra respiró hondo. "No importa… Pero por favor, sólo por hoy, ¿puedes actuar como si yo fuera… normal?"

"Sabes qué eso será difícil." Bon-Bon arqueó las cejas.

"Lo siento. Sé que te he hecho pasar por mucho últimamente." Dijo Lyra. Bajó la vista al suelo, tratando de verse lo más arrepentida posible.

"Normal." Repitió Bon-Bon. "¿Sabes lo mucho que estás pidiendo? ¡Ni siquiera me habías dicho tu verdadero nombre! Y luego del incidente con las manos –"

"¡No hables tan fuerte por favor!" La voz de Lyra bajó hasta ser sólo un murmullo. Miró nerviosa hacia el living

"Estás loca." Bon-Bon sacudió la cabeza. "Uno de estos días realmente perderé la paciencia que me queda."

"Perdón, realmente lo siento… De verdad… Pero estaban tan orgullosos cuando supieron que había sido invitada a la Gala… Y siempre han querido que me concentre en mi carrera musical..." Dijo Lyra. "No entienden lo importante que son los humanos para mí."

"Yo no lo entiendo tampoco."

"Sólo por hoy, ninguna mencionará a los humanos."

"Eso suena excelente, _Heartstrings._ Deberías hacer de ello un hábito" Dijo Bon-Bon.

"Lo digo en serio, por favor no digas nada." Ya no quería discutir más. Fue a sentarse con sus padres, y Bon-Bon fue a la cocina.

"Siento haberlos hecho esperar." Dijo Lyra a sus padres. Iba a sentarse en el sofá, pero se detuvo. No podía sentarse como solía hacerlo, no enfrente de ellos. Lentamente y sintiéndose extraña, se sentó como normalmente lo hacían los ponis, aunque no era una posición normal para ella.

"Hace bastante tiempo que no nos escribías, no hemos escuchado de ti en meses." Dijo su madre. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Oh, he estado… algo ocupada en…" La voz de Lyra se apagó y se corrigió antes de decir alguna otra cosa. "Ocupada practicando, claro."

"Sí, tu amiga mencionó eso." Dijo su papá arreglándose los anteojos. "Todavía no puedo creer que fuiste invitada a la Gran Gala del Galope, es un gran honor."

"Siempre supimos que tenías una capacidad especial." Agregó su madre. "Por cierto, cuando llegamos, tu compañera mencionó que aún usabas ese viejo apodo. Creí que ya habías olvidado todo eso."

"Oh, ¿eso?" Dijo Lyra con voz temblorosa. "Sí, es que así me llaman todas las per–" Se corrigió a sí misma. "Así es como me llaman todos los ponis aquí."

"Con tal de que te hayas olvidado de todas esas ridículas historias." Dijo su padre.

Lyra apenas contuvo una queja, sabía que no valía la pena. Era imposible sacar a sus padres de su escepticismo. Su padre señaló que la nota de su ensayo sobre los humanos era la prueba suficiente para demostrar que no eran reales. Pero ¿qué había de todas las pruebas a su alrededor, todas las reliquias de las sociedades humanas que todavía se utilizaban en Equestria? ¡Era tan obvio!

Bon-Bon salió de la cocina llevando cuidadosamente entre sus dientes una bandeja de comida y la dejó sobre la mesa. "Cuando oí que venían les preparé algo especial" Eran las sobras del desayuno de esa mañana. Había hecho un gran trabajo, haciendo parecer que la comida estaba recién preparada. "Discúlpenme, ¿podrían repetirme sus nombres?"

"Dewey Decimal," Respondió el padre de Lyra,

"Y mi nombre es Cirrus," Dijo su madre mientras observaba el plato. "¡Esto se ve delicioso! ¿Mencionaste que eres una chef profesional?"

"Confeccionadora." Aclaró Bon-Bon. "Aunque para ser honesta, conseguí el empleo hace bastante poco."

Lyra suspiró, aliviada de ya no ser el tema de conversación – al menos por ahora. Mientras sus padres no insistieran con el tema de su apodo, todo iría bien y podría disfrutar de la visita,

"Tienes suerte, Heatrstrings. Debes comer dulces caseros todo el tiempo." Dijo Dewey.

"Sep, todo es bastante lindo aquí." Dijo Lyra.

"Claro que lo es," Dijo Bon-Bon.

"Todo es _perfectamente normal_," Agregó Lyra.

Su padre asintió con aprobación. "Me alegro de oírlo. En fin, han sucedido muchas cosas en Canterlot desde que te fuiste, Heatrstrings."

Lyra hizo una mueca ante el nombre. Sabía que lo oiría mucho hoy. Pero honestamente, tenía dieciséis años. Ya era una adulta y vivía por su cuenta desde hace muchos años, pero sus padres aún la trataban como a una potranca.

Las siguientes horas pasaron lentamente. Su madre habló sobre los planes de la fábrica del clima para el próximo invierno. Su padre sólo hablaba sobre la sociedad en Canterlot, a lo que Bon-Bon parecía encantarle, mientras Lyra reprimía un bostezo.

En un momento, le pidieron a Lyra que les mostrara algo de lo que tocaría en la Gala. Tomó su instrumento y tocó lo primero que le vino a la mente. Luego guardó la lira de regreso en el estuche.

"Sería grandioso que llevaras tu talento aún más lejos." Dijo Bon-Bon moviendo la cabeza. "Si quizás se concentraras más en esto…"

"Bueno, han habido… otras cosas… ocupando mi tiempo." Lyra notó la mirada que le dirigió Bon-Bon, adivinando exactamente a qué se refería.

"¿Como qué cosas?" Dewey preguntó. Lyra no tenía idea de qué decir.

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

"¡Llegó alguien!" Lyra se paró rápidamente. "Iré a ver quién es."

Se alegró de poder salir de ahí un rato. Quienquiera que fuese, Lyra agradecía la distracción.

Apenas Lyra salió, Cirrus miró a Bon-Bon. "Hemos estado preocupados. ¿Heartstrings nunca te ha mencionado algo sobre los humanos? Cuando era pequeña estaba obsesionada con ellos, y creo que es malo para ella. Incluso sigue usando ese nombre…"

Parte de ella quería gritar, contarle a aquellos sorpresivamente normales ponis de Canterlot sobre los horrores que había vivido gracias a su hija. Pero a pesar de sus deseos, sólo respondió, "¿Humanos? No, claro que no. ¿Qué son esos? Creo que nunca he escuchado sobre ellos."

"Eso es un alivio. Debe haberlos olvidado ya."

Bon-Bon miró hacia la puerta.

"Hola, Lyra, esperaba que estuvieses en casa. ¿Puedo pasar?" Era la voz de Twilight Sparkle.

"Claro, aunque mis padres están de visita hoy"

"Ah, está bien." Twilight siguió a Lyra hacia el living. Se detuvo cuando vio al padre de Lyra, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿Señor Dewey? ¿De Canterlot?"

"¡Twilight Sparkle! Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi." Dijo moviendo la cabeza. "Había olvidado que ahora vivías en Ponyville."

"Lyra, ¡nunca me habías dicho que tu papá era el Señor Dewey!" Dijo Twilight sonriendo.

"Nunca preguntaste." Respondió Lyra.

Parecía que a Twilight se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. "Realmente extraño la Biblioteca de Canterlot. Es la más grande de toda Equestria. Solía pasar horas ahí."

"¿Y cómo has estado Twilight? Supongo que aún eres estudiante de la Princesa." Dijo Dewey.

"¡Por supuesto! De hecho, acaba de asignarme una nueva tarea. Vine porque necesito recoger un libro que Lyra me pidió hace unos días." Dijo Twilight. "Creí que lo habías olvidado. Es _La Guía Ilustrada –"_

"¿Oh, _ése _libro?" La interrumpió Lyra. "No se me ha olvidado, de hecho está en el despacho. Bueno, iré a buscarlo." El libro estaba escondido con los otros detrás del sofá. Rápidamente formuló una historia – _ella era terriblemente desordenada, y terminó ahí tirado por accidente… ¿junto con los otros libros cuando los estantes estaban vacíos? _No, eso no tendría ningún sentido.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo Twilight. "Probablemente lo habría olvidado, pero la Princesa me pidió que buscara información e hiciera un ensayo para ella con ese libro."

Se dio cuenta de que sus cascos avanzaban arrastrándose por el suelo. Lyra estaba parada detrás de ella y la empujaba hacia el despacho. "Eso es muy interesante, Twilight. Vamos a buscar rápido ese libro, seguramente estás muy ocupada."

"Está bien, Lyra, puedo caminar por mí misma." Dijo Twilight.

Lyra trotó por el pasillo, y Twilight la siguió desconcertada. Sin decir nada, Lyra se acercó al sillón, y levantó un libro que había entre éste y la pared.

"Qué gracioso, ¿cómo habrá llegado ahí?" Dijo Lyra con una voz apagada. "En fin, aquí tienes tu libro. Estamos en medio de algo, así que si me disculpas –."

"¿Terminaste con él, cierto? ¿Segura que ya no lo necesitas?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Sí, claro. Puedes llevártelo, está bien."

"Bueno… ¡gracias!" Twilight se dio la vuelta, pasando por el living hacia la entrada de la casa.

El padre de Lyra habló. "No sabía que ustedes dos eran amigas. Nos gustaría escuchar más sobre qué ha sido de tu vida, Heartstrings."

"Uh, sí… Lo siento." Dijo Lyra. Realmente deseaba que Twilight se fuera pronto, antes de que hiciera algún comentario sobre el libro.

"Es extraño, nunca había necesitado este libro antes, pero busqué entre mis libros y éste era el único que servía."

Lyra empezaba a sentirse muy nerviosa.

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué quiere la Princesa que estudies esta vez?" Preguntó Dewey al tiempo que se arreglaba los anteojos.

Pausó por un momento. "Lyra, creo que podrías ayudarme un poco. Nunca antes había escuchado sobre humanos hasta que tú los mencionaste el otro día."

Dewey pareció tener un ataque de tos. "Dijiste… ¿Humanos?"

Los ojos de Lyra se movieron de lado a lado. "Eh… Claro que no, Twilight, yo no sé nada sobre…"

"Creí que habías dicho que tu obsesión por esos 'humanos' se había terminado, Heartstrings." Dijo Cirrus.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Insistió Lyra.

"Fuiste a mi casa hace un par de semanas preguntando acerca de ellos." Twilight ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Ése es el libro que me pediste. No pude encontrar nada sobre humanos en mis otros libros. Por cierto, noté que tu casco está mejor ahora."

Bon-Bon se atragantó con la comida.

"Sí, te dije que no era nada." Dijo Lyra. Su mente se llenaba de preguntas. La Princesa Celestia quería un reportaje sobre los humanos, pero si Luna había dicho la verdad, ellas dos eran quienes más sabían sobre el tema. Además, ¿no había dicho Luna que no había que hablar sobre los humanos nunca más? ¿Por qué estaría Celestia enviando a su propia aprendiz a buscar información como esa? A menos que…

"Heartstring, creímos que habías olvidado todo eso." Dijo su padre moviendo la cabeza.

Su madre interrumpió. "Estoy segura de que estarás ocupada preparando tu actuación para la Gala, solamente te quedan unos pocos meses. Lo mejor será que Twilight vaya a preparar su reportaje." La miró. "Pero no puedo creer que la Princesa te haya pedido algo tan ridículo."

Twilight miró la puerta. "Creo que vine en un mal momento…"

"Ya no importa." Dijo Lyra, "Se acabó el tema de los humanos. Debería concentrarme en mi música, ¿no?" No creía en lo que estaba diciendo, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus palabras. Era sospechoso el que Twilight hubiese aparecido así tan de repente.

"Me alegro de escuchar eso." Dijo Cirrus. Luego se dirigió a Dewey. "Siempre te dije que no deberías haberle dado esos libros en primer lugar."

"No creí que generarían tanto problema…" Respondió él.

Lyra rió nerviosa. "Ya no tengo esos libros, así que…"

"Bueno, gracias por devolverme esto," Dijo Twilight moviéndose lentamente hacia la puerta. "La Princesa no me dijo mucho. Siempre está dándome investigaciones extra aparte de mis estudios usuales. No es nada especial."

"Sí, es extraño," Dijo Dewey. "Pero no deberíamos distraerte más de tu trabajo."

"Tienes razón. No debería quedarme más tiempo del necesario." Dijo Twilight. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.

Los padres de Lyra se giraron para mirarla. Hubo un largo y doloroso silencio.

"Así que… ¿Alguien quiere postre?" Ofreció Bon-Bon.

* * *

Dewey y Cirrus se despidieron al caer la noche, y Lyra los observó mientras se alejaban en un carruaje camino a Canterlot. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista, entró a la casa.

"Debo decir que tu familia me sorprendió." Dijo Bon-Bon mientras entraba. "Son tan… normales. Conociéndote, esperaba que fueran –"

"Nos está observando," Dijo Lyra.

Bon-Bon la miró. "¿Quién?"

"La Princesa Celestia"

Bon-Bon puso un casco sobre su cara. "En nombre de Equestria, ¿de qué estás hablando ahora, Lyra?

"¿Realmente crees que fue una coincidencia que Twilight llegara de repente preguntando sobre humanos? ¡Es la aprendiz personal de Celestia! ¡Me espía porque _saben _que yo sé algo que nadie debería saber!" Lyra daba vueltas sin parar por la habitación.

Estaba comenzando de nuevo. Había sido un día casi normal, y Lyra se había comportado como una poni bastante razonable, pero a penas sus padres se fueron, había comenzado de nuevo.

"Lyra, Twilight ha sido nuestra vecina por casi un año. No es una espía" Dijo Bon-Bon.

"¿Entonces por qué la Princesa necesita un reportaje sobre los humanos? Si Luna realmente estaba diciendo la verdad, probablemente las dos ya saben mucho sobre ellos." Dijo Lyra. "Es a mí a quien estudian."


	6. Navidad

Cap. 6: Navidad

Había algo en esta época del año que hacía que Lyra se sintiera nostálgica. Y como estaba en Canterlot para la víspera de Hearth's Warming, esto era especialmente cierto este año. Sin embargo, fuera su hogar o no, este lugar era el centro de la conspiración, así que no podía descuidarse ni un segundo.

Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, habían cintas y decoraciones colgando de todos los edificios, y las luces brillaban en los árboles. Siempre había oído que Canterlot era el mejor lugar durante las festividades de invierno, y debía admitir que en Ponyville las celebraciones eran algo aburridas comparadas con las de Canterlot.

"¡Scootaloo! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Ya se te pegó la lengua a un bastón de caramelo, no queremos que pase de nuevo!" Bon-Bon corrió persiguiéndola, y mirando a Lyra sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo es que terminamos de niñeras?"

Lyra simplemente bajó la capucha de su abrigo, dio un paso adelante y las llamó. "¡Hey, niñas! ¿Quieren saber dónde venden el mejor pan de jengibre de todo Canterlot?"

De pronto, las tres potrancas estaban delante de ella.

"¿Dijiste el _mejor _pan de jengibre?" Preguntó Apple Bloom.

Lyra asintió. "Solía ir a esa pastelería todas vísperas de Hearth's Warming cuando tenía su edad. Es, sin duda alguna, el mejor pan que jamás probarán."

Bon-Bon le lanzó una mirada.

"Bueno, de verdad lo es." Dijo Lyra. "Sin ofender, Bon-Bon, eres una gran cocinera, pero siempre he creído que tu pan de jengibre es algo insípido."

"¡Rápido! ¡Quiero probarlo!" Dijo Scootaloo saltando de un lado a otro.

"Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que empiece la obra, pero está en el camino al castillo. Podríamos parar unos minutos." Dijo Lyra.

Con una mirada de satisfacción, comenzó a caminar por la calle seguida por las Crusaders, quienes tenían unas amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. Bon-Bon la miró boquiabierta y corrió a alcanzarla.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy buena con los potrillos" Respondió Lyra.

"Y actúas como uno a veces…" Murmuró Bon-Bon.

Lyra paró frente a un edificio en la esquina de esa calle. "Aquí es." Inhaló el olor a pasteles recién horneados que salía del edificio. Dulces de menta, chocolate, y por supuesto, pan de jengibre. "Generalmente, Joe sólo vende donas, pero hacen una excepción en esta época del año. Extrañaba esto."

Entraron a la tienda, con las potrancas parloteando excitadamente. Bon-Bon examinaba los estantes llenos de pasteles detrás del mostrador, intentando mirar por la ventana de la cocina.

Lyra se paró en frente del mostrador. "¿Cómo te ha ido, Joe?" Siempre había notado que tenía un nombre humano, aunque probablemente él no creía que fuera algo especial. Algunos ponis tenían suerte de tener nombres como ésos. "Cinco panes de jengibre, por favor. Oh, y un chocolate caliente."

"¿Heartstrings? ¡Hace años que no te veía! Serán diez monedas" Respondió Joe.

Lyra sacó las monedas del bolsillo de su abrigo. La ropa humana tenía tantas utilidades… Empezaría a usar ropa más seguido desde ahora.

"Gracias." Dijo Joe. "Feliz Hearth's Warming"

"¡Felíz Navidad!" Lyra dijo alegre. Joe la miró, levantando una ceja algo confundido.

Tomaron el pan y el chocolate caliente de Lyra, y buscaron donde sentarse. Las Cutiemark Crusaders se acomodaron alrededor de una de las mesas de afuera, mientras que Bon-Bon y Lyra se sentaron cerca de una ventana.

"Creo que me da algo de miedo preguntar pero… ¿Por qué sigues diciéndole eso a todos?" Dijo Bon-Bon en voz baja. Miró a las Crusaders, pero estaban concentradas con el pan de jengibre y no estaban prestando atención.

"Son mis sueños de nuevo." Dijo Lyra, y Bon-Bon dejó escapar un suspiro. "Esta vez, fui de nuevo una humana. Me encantan esos… Pero en fin, estaba en una de sus ciudades. La decoración era parecida a la de Hearth's Warming, pero oía a los humanos diciendo 'Feliz Navidad'."

"¿Y de dónde sacaste esa palabra?" Preguntó Bon-Bon.

"Cuando desperté, no estaba segura de qué significaba. Busqué entre mis libros, y algo llamado Navidad era mencionado un par de veces. Creo que es una festividad humana, aunque no recuerdo haber leído sobre ella antes."

"Debes haberlo hecho, quizás sólo lo olvidaste o… algo." Bon-Bon movió la cabeza. "Nunca había conocido a nadie que tomara tan en serio sus sueños."

"No había tanta información. Lo único que puedo decir es que la Navidad es una celebración que toma lugar en invierno, pero no pude encontrar su verdadedor significado. Es triste, realmente quería saber más."

"¿No es como lo que mencionaste sobre… como se llamara ese festival de cosecha en octubre?"

"¿Quién sabe? Quizás hemos estado celebrando una fiesta humana todo este mes sin siquiera habernos dado cuenta."

Bon-Bon terminó de comer. "Supongo que tenías razón con lo del pan de jengibre…" Sólo quería cambiar el tema a toda costa.

"Es la melaza," Dijo Lyra. "Siempre usas demasiada."

Bon-Bon entrecerró los ojos. "Llegaremos tarde a la obra." Dijo. "Deberíamos irnos ya."

Lyra se acercó a la mesa en donde estaban sentadas las Crusaders. "Vámonos, chicas, la obra debe estar por empezar."

"¡Sí" Dijo Scootaloo. "¡No puedo esperar! Rainbow Dash se verá asombrosa!"

"¿No te olvidas de alguien?" Dijo Sweetie Belle. "Mi hermana actuará como la Princesa Platinium. ¡Es la mejor!"

Salieron a la calle, y se unieron a un gran grupo de ponis que se dirigían también al castillo. Lyra observó las torres doradas que se cernían sobre sus cabezas. Quizás había sido un error asistir a la obra este año, pero mantenerse escondida en una multitud ayudaría.

"Es la primera vez que vengo a las fiestas de Canterlot." Dijo Bon-Bon. "¡Y hasta conocemos a las actrices! Estoy muy emocionada."

"Entiendo por qué la Princesa eligió a Twilight como principal en la obra" Murmuró Lyra. "Es una gran actriz. Es especialmente buena actuando como si estuviera despistada."

"¿Sigues creyendo que Twilight es una espía?" Preguntó Bon-Bon también en un murmullo. "Lyra, ya pasó. Déjalo."

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo es? Tampoco nos lo diría si lo fuera." Dijo Lyra

Hace un mes que tenían discusiones parecidas. Bon-Bon sólo esperaba que Lyra no estuviese acosando a Twilight, pero tampoco podía estar siempre vigilando a su compañera, ya que habían literalmente miles de pedidos de galletas durante esta temporada.

El castillo parecía crecer a cada paso que daban, y Lyra lo observaba aprensivamente. Ahora se encontraban entrando en el vestíbulo. _Aquí sería donde se celebraría la Gala también…_

Bon-Bon miró a Lyra. "Quizás deberías quitarte el abrigo."

Lyra iba a negarse, pero Bon-Bon tenía razón. "Está bien…" Sabía que no era algo tan terrible, pero realmente se sentía algo rara estando en público sin usar ropa.

Encontró un guardaropa cerca, así que dejó el abrigo junto con otras bufandas y sombreros. No muchos se daban cuenta de lo útil que era un abrigo largo para mantenerse caliente. O la utilidad que tenía la capucha para esconderse de ojos indeseados.

La obra sería en un gran escenario que había sido levantado en la sala del trono. La audiencia estaba llena de ponis de lado a lado. La luz de la luna iluminaba los cristales de las ventanas – por un lado, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas sostenían los Elementos de la Armonía. Por el otro, Discord, el espíritu del Caos. Hace sólo un par de meses que había escapado, pero había sido encerrado de nuevo y las cosas se mantenían calmadas… relativamente hablando.

Lyra mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras entraba. Los boletos flotaron en frente suyo.

"¿Puedo verlos?" Dijo Bon-Bon. Lyra hizo que flotaran hacia ella. "Muy bien, nuestros asientos son…" Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Estamos en la fila de adelante?"

"Grandioso, simplemente grandioso… Bon-Bon, ¿podrías mirar por mí? ¿Está la Princesa por aquí?"

"Si quieres ver a la Princesa –"

"¡No puedo verme sospechosa!" Susurró Lyra. "Necesito que veas por mí. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo?"

Bon-Bon respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. La sala entera estaba llena de ponis de distintas razas y colores, pero no parecía haber nadie fuera de lo común. Si hubiese estado allí, la Princesa Celestia hubiese sido un punto fácil de distinguir.

"Ni siquiera está aquí." Dijo sorprendida Bon-Bon.

"¿De verdad?" Lyra levantó la cabeza para ver ella misma. "Qué extraño."

"Lyra, estás siendo paranoica. Es un milagro el haber podido convencerte de venir a Canterlot" Dijo Bon-Bon

"Habrían sospechado si hubiese rechazado cuidar a las potrancas. El secreto es actuar natural."

Llegaron a sus lugares. Las Crusaders ocuparon la fila de más adelante – reservada sólo para la familia de las estrellas, obviamente. Bon-Bon se sentó detrás de ellas, pero Lyra quedó al otro lado del pasillo

"Oh, Lyra… ¿Estarás bien ahí sola?" Bon-Bon frunció el ceño.

"Estoy bien. Sólo un poco apretada." Dijo Lyra.

Las luces se encendieron y las cortinas se abrieron. Se hizo el silencio en el público. Spike estaba en el escenario, aparentemente era el narrador este año. Lyra se interesó mucho en el vestuario. Los dragones bebé eran bípedos, y la ropa, a pesar de que era algo pequeña, era bastante similar a algo que un humano usaría. Y de hecho, el estilo de la vestimenta se parecía a un dibujo que Lyra había visto antes en un libro.

"Hace muchísimos años, mucho antes de la pacífica época de Celestia, y antes de que los ponis descubrieran la bella tierra de Equestria, los ponis no conocían la armonía." Comenzó Spike. La historia le era tan familiar, que Lyra ya se la sabía de memoria. "Era una época extraña y oscura. Una época en que los ponis vivían separados – por el odio."

Sin embargo, no todos conocían la historia. En frente de Bon-Bon, las Cutie Mark Crusaders retrocedieron, sorprendidas ante la revelación.

Si bien este evento era una rutina de cada año, Lyra aún recordaba el interés que le causaba esta historia. ¿Unicornios y pegasos como enemigos? Le era difícil entender eso cuando potranca. Sus propios padres se llevaban muy bien, y ahora compartía la renta con una poni terrestre.

Sin embargo, cuando era muy joven, su propia identidad la confundía a veces. Los pegasos, como su mamá, volaban y se encargaban del clima. Y los unicornios, como su papá, podían hacer magia. Pero por mucho tiempo, Lyra no tuvo nada de eso. Ni siquiera tenía talento para cocinar, así que tampoco podía llamarse a sí misma una poni terrestre con un cuerno defectuoso. Pero luego había escogido la lira, llegó la magia como algo natural, y pudo superar esa incómoda fase.

Estaban en la parte en la que los líderes se reúnen por primera vez. En su distracción, Lyra se había perdido casi toda la primera escena de la obra, y ahora Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity ocupaban el escenario. Lyra oyó a Scootaloo dejar salir un suave chillido de emoción.

La actitud de Rainbow Dash la hacía una perfecta Comandante Hurricane. Y Rarity lucía tan extravagante como siempre, sólo que ahora usaba una tiara que combinaba. Las tres le agregaban algo a la normalmente predecible obra. Era raro verlas como personajes en vez de ellas mismas, pero al menos era algo nuevo.

Se notaba que los disfraces de este año eran de primera categoría. Los personajes eran tan bien conocidos que todos tenían una idea de cómo se veían, pero estos disfraces se acercaban mucho a las descripciones de las historias. Pero de nuevo… Lyra tenía la certeza de que había visto ilustraciones de humanos vestidos de la misma manera que el personaje de Applejack, Smart Cookie. El sombrero, la camisa…

Estaba segura, las influencias de la cultura humana estaban incluso en la obra de víspera de Hearth's Warming si se sabía dónde buscar.

La atención de Lyra se mantuvo en el escenario el resto de la obra. Claro… Algo tan simple como esto no podía ser pasado por alto. ¿Qué era lo que _realmente_ estaba pasando en esta historia?

* * *

"¡Apúrense! ¡Vamos!" Apple Bloom llevó a sus amigas hasta la entrada de los camerinos.

"¡Niñas, por favor, no corran!" Bon-Bon las persiguió. Lyra estaba por seguirla, pero se detuvo. Había un guardia en frente de la puerta, con el rostro rígido mirando hacia adelante. Bon-Bon se acercó a él. "Somos amigos y familia de los actores." Explicó Bon-Bon.

Rainbow Dash salió, todavía con su disfraz puesto. Las vio en seguida, y saludó a Scootaloo con la cabeza. "Oh, hola niña." Luego se dirigió al guardia. "Está bien, vienen con nosotras."

"¡Esto es tan _cool_!" Dijo Scootalo, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero Lyra se puso atrás suyo y la levantó nuevamente.

Mirando nerviosamente al guardia – quien no había reaccionado frente a ella – Lyra siguió al resto hacia los camerinos. Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom salieron corriendo en seguida en búsqueda de sus hermanas, mientras Scootaloo se quedó detrás de Rainbow Dash. Al otro lado de la habitación estaba Twilight Sparkle.

Lyra intentó evitarla. Examinó los accesorios y los disfraces, y también algunas pantallas de escenografías que tenían guardadas ahí. Todo se parecía a cosas que había visto en sus libros. Todos creían que la obra se trataba de tres razas que eran capaces de superar sus diferencias y que finalmente podían convivir juntas, pero… ¿Qué pasaba con aquella raza que caminaba en dos piernas, y que tenía las manos necesarias para utilizar todos esos artefactos? Probablemente habían terminado con la parte mala del acuerdo…

"Hola, Lyra. ¿Te gustó la obra?" Le preguntó Twilight.

Lyra saltó del susto. "Oh, ¡estuvo… excelente! Lo hiciste grandioso." Sonrió nerviosa. "En realidad, me preguntaba si podrías prestarme una copia del guión."

Twilight miró alrededor de la habitación. "Claro, tenemos toneladas de esos tirados por ahí." Encontró uno que estaba sobre una mesa y se lo pasó. "Pero no es muy diferente a las obras que hacen en el resto de Equestria, casi todos conocen la historia."

"Por supuesto, es solo que… Bueno, la Historia de Equestria siempre me ha interesado mucho." Lyra entrecerró los ojos agregando, "Especialmente lo que de ponis se trata."

"Ya veo…" Dijo Twilight.

Lyra dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, intentando evitar la mirada de Twilight. "Bueno… Mejor me voy. No quiero perder el tren" Dijo finalmente. Tomó el guión y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"No te preocupes por eso, te quedan todavía –" Twilight comenzó a decir, pero Lyra ya se había ido. "Un par de horas."

Twilight levantó la vista y vio a Bon-Bon conversando con Fluttershy y se acercó a ellas.

"Bon-Bon, he notado que Lyra ha estado actuando algo extraño últimamente. Quiero decir, más de lo usual, creo." Dijo Twilight. "¿Está todo en orden?"

"¿Qué hizo ahora?" Dijo Bon-Bon en un tono algo exasperado.

"Nada, realmente." La tranquilizó Twilight. "No sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Tiene algo que ver con sus padres? Cuando fui se veía muy nerviosa, ahí fue cuando empezó a comportarse así."

Bon-Bon suspiró y movió la cabeza. "Es realmente ridículo. Cree que eres una agente del gobierno enviada a espiarla."

Twilight levantó una ceja. "Creí que ya todos habían superado eso cuando me mudé a Ponyville. No soy una espía. ¿Por qué estaría espiándola?"

"Es esa obsesión que tiene con los humanos. Cree que la Princesa oculta algo con respecto a ellos." Dijo Bon-Bon. "No me pidas que te lo explique, simplemente no tiene ninguna lógica."

Twilight frunció el ceño, confusa. "La Princesa jamás ocultaría algo como eso. Todo lo que quiere es un reporte sobre ellos. Y en cuanto sé, los humanos ni siquiera son reales." Dijo. "Pero necesito hacer un reporte completo, y no he encontrado suficiente información ni para llenar una página. Odio preguntar pero… ¿Qué tal si Lyra me ayuda?"

"Oh… Bueno, generalmente intento evitar hablar sobre humanos. Una vez que comienza con el tema, es difícil razonar con ella." Dijo Bon-Bon. "Sinceramente, llega a ser espeluznante a veces." Le dio un escalofrío al recordar.

"Tal vez podría mostrarle lo que he investigado hasta ahora. Contacté con un par de librerías en Manehattan y Trottingham, y me enviaron un par de libros que pudieron encontrar. Pero aún no hay evidencia concreta de que los humanos existen."

"Exacto. Ahora, si logras que Lyra entienda eso…"

"Haré lo que pueda. De todas formas, creo que todas estas historias son parte fascinante de la cultura y folklore de Equestria." Dijo Twilight.

Bon-Bon salió del área de los bastidores y encontró a Lyra esperando afuera. Estaba usando su abrigo con la capucha puesta de nuevo, balanceándose nerviosamente, y parecía no haber notado a Bon-Bon.

"Aquí estás, Lyra."

Lyra contuvo el aliento y se dio la vuelta. "¿Qu-? Ah, sólo eres tú, Bon-Bon. Ya no quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí. Es peligroso." Apenas dijo eso comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo.

Bon-Bon la alcanzó. "Por última vez, Lyra… Acabo de hablar con Twilight. Me dijo que la Princesa Celestia no está escondiendo nada."

"¡Obviamente te diría eso! Pero eso es bastante específico." Dijo Lyra. Paró y miró a Bon-Bon. "Espera… ¡No me digas que le preguntaste!"

"Bueno..."

"¿Me mencionaste a mí?"

"Claro, ¡pero porque has sido tan poco razonable últimamente!"

"¡Bon-Bon, acabas de delatarme! Tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo." Lyra salió corriendo y desapareció entre la multitud de la calle.

Bon-Bon respiró profundo. Probablemente se reunirían en la estación de tren más tarde. Y si no… Lyra volvería eventualmente a Ponyville, ¿Cierto?

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse bajo un cielo anaranjado. Bon-Bon observó a la multitud de ponis que había en la estación, buscando una cabellera color verde menta, pero sin poder encontrarla. No, Lyra no se escaparía de esa forma. Luego recordó – claro, Lyra estaría usando el abrigo. A lo lejos, vio un poni con capucha y se acercó.

"No puedo creer que le dijeras todo a Twilight." Murmuró Lyra mientras Bon-Bon se abría paso entre la muchedumbre.

"Estás siendo increíblemente terca. Todo lo que quiere Twilight es que la ayudes con su reporte." Le dijo Bon-Bon.

"Sí, claro, un reporte. La excusa perfecta."

"Por última vez, ¡No hay conspiración alguna!" Gritó Bon-Bon. Todos en la estación se dieron vuelta a mirarla. Bajó la cabeza, evitando los ojos que la observaban. "De cualquier modo, Twilight dijo que quería tu ayuda, pero si vas a seguir comportándote así…"

Lyra parpadeó. "Espera… ¡eso es!"

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Debo ser cuidadosa en lo que diga, pero la única forma de saber qué es lo que quiere Celestia es hablando con Twilight. ¡Debo averiguar desde adentro!"

"¡No me refería a eso! Twilight estuvo haciendo sus propias investigaciones, y ni siquiera cree que los humanos sean –"

"Debo actuar con mucho cuidado." Dijo Lyra ignorando a Bon-Bon. Parecía estar hablando consigo misma de nuevo. "Ya sospechan de mí, pero puede que ésta sea la solución." Luego levantó la cabeza. "¡Y la Gala! ¡La Princesa estará ahí! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso?"

El tren sonó el silbato al tiempo que llegaba a la estación, por lo que nadie escuchó el quejido de Bon-Bon.

"¡Eres un genio, Bon-Bon! ¡Cada vez estoy más cerca!" Dijo Lyra. "Pero primero, hay algo más que debo averiguar…"

El tren iba bastante tranquilo. Algunos ponis, incluida Bon-Bon, se habían quedado dormidos luego del largo día. Pero Lyra estaba totalmente despierta, con su cuerno brillando para leer el guión que Twilight le había dado.

[Entra CANCILLER PUDDINGHEAD]

PUDDINGHEAD

Dado que las otras tribus se han negado a hacer la paz,

he decidido que los ponis terrestres continuaremos

¡Solos!

SMART COOKIE

¿Las otras tribus no han venido? Y yo que creí

que podríamos unirnos juntos trabajando.

PUDDINGHEAD

Sin comida, no pudieron llegar

a una razonable solución.

En esa parte Pinkie Pie olvidó sus líneas, así que comenzó a improvisar por su cuenta. Lyra no necesitaba un guión para darse cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, debía admitir que la parte de la chimenea había estado grandiosa.

Lyra avanzó algunas páginas hasta la escena anterior a cuando los líderes se encuentran.

NARRADOR

Los pegasos estaban hambrientos.

Los ponis terrestres se congelaban.

Y unicornios estaban hambrientos y congelados.

Incluso su magia era ineficaz contra la tormenta.

Lyra anotó algo al margen.

_Wendigos – ¿aparecen en otros libros?_

El clima era controlado por los pegasos. Si los Wendigos eran quienes causaban la tormenta a causa de la falta de cooperación entre los ponis, ¿Qué pasó con ellos después de eso? Si todas las discusiones causaran tormentas, la casa de Lyra y Bon-Bon se hubiese congelado hace tiempo.

Lyra observó los diálogos del guión. Había algo ahí. Un detalle faltante, cierta incoherencia, alguna palabra fuera de lugar…

Avanzó más entre las páginas hasta llegar al final.

NARRADOR

Entonces, las tres líderes acordaron compartir la

hermosa tierra y vivir en armonía para siempre.

Y juntas, llamaron a su nueva hogar…

TODOS [al unísono]

¡Equestria!

[COMANDANTE HURRICANE, CANCILLER

PUDDINGHEAD, y PRINCESA PLATINUM

levantan juntos la bandera de Equestria.]

Según esta obra, Equestria había sido fundada por esos tres líderes. Un pegaso, un poni terrestre y un unicornio. Entonces, ¿dónde entraba Celestia en todo esto? No sólo no había asistido a ver la obra, sino que tampoco se la mencionaba dentro de la historia. Ni a ella ni a ninguna otra princesa.

No, eso no sonaba coherente. Lyra subrayó la frase 'bandera de Equestria'. En la obra, habían usado la bandera actual de Equestria, la cual tenía una imagen de las dos princesas en ella.

Y había otra cosa, Lyra volvió a las primeras páginas. Sí, ahí estaba.

NARRADOR

Hace muchísimos años, mucho antes de la pacífica época de Celestia,

y antes de que los ponis descubrieran la bella tierra de Equestria,

los ponis no conocían la armonía.

Era una época extraña y oscura. Una época

en que los ponis vivían separados – por el odio.

Lyra miró fijamente a esas líneas. Todo se encontraba en silencio, excepto por el sonido del tren sobre las vías. Eso era. "Mucho antes de la pacífica época de Celestia". Lo subrayó. ¡Esa línea lo decía todo!

¿Cómo exactamente había llegado Celestia al poder? ¿Y en qué época supuestamente se desarrollaba la historia? No había mención alguna sobre los humanos, y ¿aun así se suponía que todo sucedía antes de la llegada de Celestia? ¿Cómo entonces sabía Luna sobre ellos? Porque por lo que dijo, parecía que los conocía bastante bien.

"¿Sigues leyendo eso?" Bon-Bon acababa de despertar, y miraba el guión aún algo somnolienta.

"Son puras mentiras…" Murmuró Lyra. "Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¡Toda la historia es un invento!"

Bon-Bon suspiró. "No de nuevo…"

"Y esto es sólo el comienzo. ¿Quién sabe qué otras cosas sobre la historia de Equestria fueron inventadas? ¡Esto podría ser aún peor de lo que pensé!

"Sólo es una tonta obra. No tiene más relevancia que eso."

Lyra seguía con los ojos pegados al guión. "Nadie nunca se lo cuestiona porque tenemos la historia metida en la cabeza. Pero es sólo un intento de llamar la atención, oculta el verdadero origen de nuestro mundo, haciendo que nos concentremos en cosas cómo qué raza fue la fundadora… ¿Por qué Celestia insiste en eso?"

"No todo tiene relación con los humanos, Lyra. Ni siquiera son mencionados en la obra."

"Exacto."

La voz del conductor se escuchó por todo el tren. "Próxima parada, Ponyville. Próxima parada, Ponyville."

Lyra cerró el guión. "Tengo que relacionar esto con el resto de la historia poni. Si tengo razón, deberían haber contradicciones por todos lados." Se puso de pie mientras el tren llegaba a la estación. "Y el lugar perfecto para comenzar, el la biblioteca de Twilight."


	7. Investigación y rivalidad

Cap. 7: Investigación y enemistad

La nieve caía fuerte ese día. La reunión podría haber sido planeada en un día mejor. Lyra sabía que los pegasos planeaban que nevara de nuevo hoy, pero no contaba con que hubiese tanto viento también. Estaba congelándose a pesar de estar usando pantalones, un chaleco, bufanda, y su gran abrigo encima de todo eso.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que le quedaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la biblioteca. Intentando ir lo más rápido posible, se apuró hasta llegar a la puerta y entró.

Recuperándose del viento y el frío, se sacudió la nieve de encima y se sacó el abrigo. Lo dejó sobre un colgador que había al lado de la puerta.

Twilight escuchó abrirse la puerta. "Oh, Lyra, ya llegaste." Dijo. "Siéntete como en casa. Spike encendió la chimenea en la otra habitación."

Lyra entrecerró los ojos. Twilight estaba siendo demasiado amistosa… ¿O era siempre así? "Gracias…"

"¿Cómo ha estado Bon-Bon? Hace tiempo que no la veo."

"Ha estado bien la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando le dije que vendría a ayudarte dijo que quería encontrar algo pesado para golpearse la cabeza." Lyra se encogió de hombros.

"Oh…" Dijo Twilight con el ceño fruncido. "Bueno, comienza si quieres. Volveré enseguida."

Lyra se giró y fue a la otra habitación.

Twilight sí que tenía muchos libros. En esta habitación, al igual que el resto de la casa, habían estantes llenos de cientos de libros. Al otro lado de la habitación, Spike estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, con su mano izquierda masajeando la derecha. Levantó la vista al escuchar que Lyra entraba.

"Hola Spike, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

"Sí… Twilight me ha tenido anotando cosas todo el día. Tengo un serio calambre aquí."

"Sé lo que se siente, esos sí que duelen." Dijo Lyra moviendo la cabeza. Spike la miró confundido. "Uh… Claro, según lo que he oído." Miró hacia abajo. "Pero en fin, ¿qué has estado escribiendo? ¿Algo para la Princesa? ¿Quieres contarme?" Se acercó a él.

"Sólo más y más listas de quehaceres y algunos esquemas para el reporte de Twilight. No sabes cuánto se prepara para hacerlos."

Lyra se acercó un poco más. "¿Estás _seguro_ de que no has estado escribiéndole a la Princesa? ¿Y qué hay de Twilight? ¿No te ha dicho nada?

La puerta se abrió y Twilight entró a la habitación. Buholicio voló detrás de ella y se quedó parado en la escalera. Unos libros flotaron junto a su cabeza, luego volaron hasta la mesa y quedaron abiertos allí.

"Ya volví." Dijo alegre, luego miró a Spike. "Has trabajado bastante duro hoy, Spike. Creo que Lyra podrá ayudarme desde acá."

"Al fin." Dijo Spike. Bostezó y estiró sus pequeños brazos hacia adelante. "Buenas noches." Dijo caminando hacia la escalera.

"Muy bien, Lyra, empecemos." Dijo Twilight.

Lyra caminó examinando un estante. "Sí, creo que deberíamos…"

La sonrisa de Twilight desapareció. "Lyra, ya no sospechas de mí, ¿o sí? Porque estoy diciéndote la verdad – la Princesa Celestia nunca me había dicho nada sobre humanos. Excepto por esta tarea, por supuesto."

"Claro que no," Lyra dijo. Miró a Twilight con desconfianza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Twilight? ¿Qué clase de espía negaba las cosas así como así? Incluso había sido ells quien había tocado el tema en primer lugar. Lyra obviamente no planeaba decirle nada sobre ello.

Twilight cruzó la habitación y revolvió un par de cajones, sacando pergaminos y otros papeles. "Debe estar en aluna parte… ¡Ahá! Aquí está." Un pergamino flotó del cajón hasta Lyra. "Velo tú misma."

Lyra desenrolló el pergamino y leyó la elegante letra.

_Mi fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle,_

_En mi interés de entender un poco más sobre la cultura antigua de Equestria, me gustaría pedirte que investigaras e hicieras un reporte acerca de las leyendas que tratan sobre las criaturas conocidas como 'humanos'. Como siempre, mantenme informada de tu progreso y de las dudas que puedas tener._

_Tu mentora, Princesa Celestia._

Lyra se fijó en el sello al final de la página. No parecía estar fresco. "¿Cuándo recibiste esto?" Preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Hace como un mes. Esa es toda la información que me dio." Dijo Twilight. "Me ha tomado mucho tiempo poder empezar, no he podido encontrar nada que hable sobre humanos en ninguna parte."

"Los llama leyendas." Dijo Lyra, releyendo la carta por tercera o cuarta vez.

"Claro, no pueden ser nada más que eso." Insistió Twilight. "Aunque admito que la poca información que hay es bastante detallada. Estoy especialmente fascinada en la gran cantidad de reinos y gobernadores que hay en estas historias, y también los hechos históricos que se mencionan. Es muy consistente..."

"Eso es porque no son leyendas."

"…Porque a través de generaciones de contar estas historias, lugares como Francia han llegado a ser universalmente aceptados. Ni siquiera imaginé que cuando Rarity mencionaba la 'alta costura francesa' hacía alusión a la antigua mitología. Probablemente ni siquiera ella lo sabe."

"¿De verdad crees que todo eso son inventos?" Dijo Lyra. La carta regresó flotando hasta el cajón del que había salido. "¿O acaso la Princesa te dijo que _dijeras_ eso?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!" Dijo Twilight. "Bueno, no, no me dijo que _dijera _eso, pero eso es lo que son los humanos. Lo que dice la carta es todo lo que la Princesa me dio a saber. Y Lyra, has estado leyendo sobre el tema mucho más que yo. ¿Has encontrado alguna base científica o arqueológica que pruebe la veracidad de estas historias?"

Lyra se acercó a ella. "¿Qué hay de todos sus inventos? ¡Los usamos hasta el día de hoy! Y la ropa, ¡acabas de decir que las creaciones de Rarity estaban basadas en diseños humanos!"

Twilight movió la cabeza. "¡Son sólo criaturas de cuentos que usan objetos de ponis, porque los ponis los inventaron a ellos y a esos objetos! Probablemente todas esas historias forman parte de mitos antiguos. Históricamente, las criaturas míticas tenían mucha relevancia en la sociedad que las creó." Dijo. Pensó un momento y luego agregó. "Esa es la única razón que se me ocurre de por qué la Princesa Celestia quiere un reporte sobre ellos. Relevancia cultural."

Lyra la miró boquiabierta, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir. No pensaba decirle a la propia estudiante de Celestia lo que Luna le había dicho.

Quizás Twilight no estaba mintiendo… Realmente parecía no saber nada. Pero Lyra tenía que ser cuidadosa. Culpable o no, lo que dijera podía ser reportado al castillo, y _eso _sí sería un problema.

"Está bien." Dijo Lyra. "Déjame ver qué has encontrado." Caminó hacia el escritorio y vio los libros que había ahí encima. _Misterios Pre-equestrianos_, _Hipótesis Humana_, y _La Era del Hombre_. Los títulos estaban borrosos, apenas legibles, y parecía que los libros estaban a punto de desarmarse. Pero Lyra nunca los había visto, eran fuentes nuevas para ella. Nunca había considerado los libros que las bibliotecas de otras ciudades pudiesen tener.

"Lo mejor será que comencemos." Dijo Twilight. "Estos me los enviaron de Manehattan, tardaron semanas en responder la carta que les mandé. Dijeron que tendrían que buscar en la sección más antigua de la biblioteca para encontrar algo."

Recordando su ida a la Biblioteca de Canterlot hace muchos años, Lyra asintió. "Sí, así suele pasar con estos libros."

"Ya leí _Misterios Pre-equestrianos_, y sólo tenía un par de párrafos mencionando humanos. No creo que sea nada que no sepas. Por cierto, ¿trajiste alguno de tus libros?" Preguntó Twilight.

Lyra lentamente se quitó las alforjas de su espalda. "Me costó encontrar esto. Era el único que quedaba, pero algo es algo."

_Diseños de Destreza_ era su libro más pequeño, no tenía más de cien páginas. Los otros libros, los que tenían más detalles, estaban en su casa. Escondidos. Debía esconderle lo más posible a Twilight, al igual como lo había hecho con sus padres antes.

Todo lo que contenía este libro eran invenciones humanas. La introducción comenzaba mencionando que todas éstas eran teorías, pero el poni que había escrito el libro creía bastante en ellos. Con esa evidencia, ¿quién no?

"Bueno… Está bien." Dijo Twilight. "¿Estás segura que esto es todo lo que tienes? Creí que habías dicho que tenías más."

"Nop. Mis padres me hicieron deshacerme de ellos." Lyra se encogió de hombros. "Cuando vine a pedirte el libro la otra vez no era nada, sólo tenía curiosidad. No he estudiado a los humanos en años."

Esa sería la historia a la que Lyra se apegaría. La misma que le había dicho a sus padres. Su interés en los humanos había sido sólo una fase infantil, y ya había madurado. Claro que Twilight sabía que había estado investigando la estructura de las manos hace un par de meses, pero no había forma de que supiera qué había pasado luego de eso."

Twilight frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca, pero cambió de opinión y decidió no decir nada. Miró el resto de los libros que estaban sobre la mesa, y abrió el que se llamaba _La Era del Hombre._

"Este me lo enviaron de Trottingham, es el único que pude encontrar. ¿Lo has leído antes?"

"No, nunca. ¿De qué trata ese?" Dijo Lyra acercándose a Twilight.

"Es sobre lo que te contaba antes – las diferentes naciones de humanos y cómo interactuaban unas con otras. Estructuras políticas, idiomas… ¡No puedo creer que se tomaron el trabajo de crear cientos de idiomas para personajes ficticios!"

"¿Acaso nada te convencerá de que los humanos no son _personajes ficticios_?"

"Lyra, no puedes creer en todo lo que lees. Tienes que tener un poco de juicio."

"Quizás tú eres quien debería comenzar a tenerlo." Dijo Lyra. Tanto escepticismo comenzaba a irritarla. "¿Qué hay de la obra en la que actuaste? Encontré muchos errores en ella. ¿Estás segura de que así se creó Equestria?"

Twilight la miró, y luego, curiosamente, se rió. "Por supuesto que así es como sucedió. Esa historia ha sido parte de la cultura de Equestria por miles de años. Seguro que algunos detalles no son exactos, pero es una dramatización y –"

"Windigos," dijo Lyra.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué hay con ellos?"

"¿Qué pasó con ellos? Supuestamente son espíritus o algo que crean tormentas cuando los ponis pelean, pero que yo recuerde nunca me ha pasado algo como eso."

"¿Crees en humanos pero no crees en eso?" Dijo Twilight. "Puedes preguntarle a cualquier potro en Equestria. Todos saben qué es un windigo, pero nadie ha escuchado nunca sobre humanos."

"¡Ese no es el punto!"

"Desaparecieron porque nuestra sociedad aprendió el valor de la armonía y –"

"¿Y cómo _sabes_ eso?"

"Bueno… eso dice la obra…

"¡Exactamente!" Lyra se paseó por la habitación. "Sólo más espacios vacíos."

Twilight comenzaba a elevar la voz. "¡Dije que es sólo una dramatización!"

"¿Hay alguna prueba de que eso sea cierto?" Dijo Lyra. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Twilight.

Afuera, la tormenta crecía y el viento chocaba con la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando Lyra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se estaba delatando a sí misma. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

"Pero bueno… esas sólo son teorías mías…" Intentó reírse. "Nunca lo he considerado seriamente."

Twilight no se veía convencida. "Sólo… empecemos con esto de una vez." Dijo. Tomó _Diseños de Destreza_, mientras Lyra empezó a leer _La Era del Hombre_.

Era como volver a ser una potranca. Todos aquellos nuevos libros de humanos, nuevas cosas que Lyra nunca antes había visto. Los sistemas políticos de los humanos estaban descritos con más detalle de lo que Lyra había visto jamás. La mayoría de ellos eran monarquías similares a la de Equestria, pero los reyes y reinas no tenían poderes mágicos, ni nada fuera de lo común. Eran iguales al resto. Y también eran mortales. El poder pasaba de generación en generación, de padres a hijos, por lo que el poder estaba en constante cambio.

Entonces – ahí estaba.

La lira era un antiguo instrumento griego, tocado (obviamente) por humanos. Había un dibujo de una humana sentada, pasando los dedos por las cuerdas de la lira, tal como Lyra lo hacía. Se parecía mucho al dibujo que había hecho basado en sus sueños. Según el párrafo que acompañaba la imagen, la música de aquel instrumento generalmente acompañaba la recitación de un poema o una historia épica.

¿Dónde estaban esos? Seguramente debían existir copias.

La lira tenía más significado para los humanos de lo que Lyra creía. Ahora necesitaba averiguar más sobre aquellas historias. Amaba las historias de los humanos. No sólo disfrutaba leerlas, si no que era otra prueba de que eran reales. ¿Por qué una criatura legendaria crearía su propia mitología?

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Exclamó repentinamente Twilight. Lyra levantó la vista del libro.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo Lyra.

"Ya sé el significado de los humanos. ¡Son todos lo mismo! ¡Claro, cómo no noté esto antes!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'son todos lo mismo'?"

"Los ponis son todos diferentes. Los humanos no pueden volar, y en los libros nunca se menciona la magia. El punto es que todos tienen las mismas habilidades." Dijo Twilight con emoción. "¡Es por eso que son tan significativos para nuestra cultura antigua! Teniendo esta civilización imaginaria en la que todos son iguales, los ponis aprenderían a apreciar sus diferencias."

Buholicio ululó.

Lyra suspiró. "Twilight, ¿Has encontrado algo acerca de los mitos griegos? ¿O canciones?"

Llevando un casco a su barbilla, Twilight dijo. "Creo que todo sobre los… ¿Griegos? Estaba en ese libro." Apuntó al libro que Lyra estaba leyendo.

"No, éste sólo habla sobre hechos. Estoy buscando algo más…" Lyra notó la mirada de Twilight. No quería comenzar a discutir de nuevo. "No importa."

Así continuaron por media hora. Había realmente una mina de oro de información en estos libros. Lyra se puso a pensar si habían otras ciudades en Equestria que tuvieran buenas librerías. Era posible que encontrara más información sobre la lira ahí…

El hecho de tocar un instrumento tan importante para la cultura humana la hacía sentir un vínculo con ellos, y le encantaba. Sin mencionar que había aprendido a tocar la lira de la manera humana – con manos. La magia jamás podría compararse a sentir las cuerdas a través de sus dedos.

Le echó un vistazo a los párrafos que hablaban sobre Grecia una vez más. Era frustrante, ninguna de esa información le servía demasiado.

Twilight estaba totalmente concentrada en el libro de Lyra. Esta era su oportunidad. Se acercó a un estante, mirando los títulos. Si las respuestas que buscaba no estaban en los libros sobre humanos, quizás habían pistas en libros sobre ponis. Aquí había uno. _Pegasos: Desde el Pasado hasta el Presente._

Lyra lo sacó del estante y lo abrió. En las primeras páginas, estaban descritos los primeros líderes pegasos. Sus ojos avanzaban por las páginas, buscando algo sobre algún 'Comandante Hurricane' o 'Private Pansy'. Nada en el primer capítulo. Pasó al índice y buscó los nombres.

Nada.

Raro, ¿no? Uno pensaría que el pegaso que fundó Equestria tendría al menos una mención.

"¿Lyra? ¿Has encontrado algo más? No creo que tenga ningún otro libro acerca de humanos." Dijo Twilight.

Lyra se sorprendió y dejó caer el libro, encontrándose con Twilight a su lado. "Ah, no, es…"

Twilight hizo flotar el libro del suelo y miró la portada. "¿Estabas leyendo sobre pegasos?"

"Sí, es… Para otro proyecto."

"No tenía idea de que tenías tan diversos intereses, Lyra. Podrías ser una excelente historiadora si quisieras." Dijo Twilight. "Si necesitas estos libros alguna vez, eres más que bienvenida a sacarlos."

El aura que rodeaba el libro pasó de púrpura a verde, y Lyra lo guardó en su alforja. No tenía intención de seguir leyéndolo; ya había encontrado lo que necesitaba. O más bien, _no_ lo había encontrado. "Lo haré, gracias Twilight."

Twilight se dio la vuelta para seguir leyendo, pero se detuvo. "Lyra, sé que de verdad crees que los humanos existieron, pero…" Twilight vaciló. "No hay nada que sugiera que así haya sido. La teoría sería más convincente si hubiese evidencia sólida, pero…"

"¿Qué hay de Nightmare Moon?" Dijo Lyra. La idea le había surgido de repente.

"¿Huh? Estás cambiando el tema, estoy –"

"No estoy cambiando el tema. Hablaste sobre Nighmare Moon cuando llegaste a Ponyville, y nadie te creyó. ¿Qué diferencia hay?"

"¡Hay mucha diferencia! Había referencias sobre ella en historias de todo tipo. Tuvimos una fiesta en su nombre, y una fecha exacta en la que supuestamente volvería, y lo hizo. Todo lo que tienes que haga mención a los humanos son –"

"Cuentos." Dijo Lyra. "La Princesa Celestia probablemente te dijo que Nighmare Moon también era sólo un cuento. ¿Lo hizo?"

La nieve se acumulaba en los cristales de la ventana. La luz de las velas parpadeó en la oscura habitación.

"Acéptalo, Twilight. No es tan diferente. Algún día descubriré la verdad."

Regresando a su lectura, Twilight no dijo nada más. Lyra no podía entender cómo alguien que hubiese leído tanto acerca de humanos podía seguir siendo tan escéptica. Era peor que sus padres. Ellos no creían en humanos, pero tampoco habían tocado aquellos libros…

* * *

_Dewey Decimal encontró a su hija en su habitación. Era casi media noche, pero seguía leyendo esos libros a la luz de una vela. En los últimos días, era lo único que quería hacer. Ni siquiera su ensayo de historia que casi reprobó la había hecho abandonar todo esto. Incluso había empeorado las cosas._

"_Heatrstrings… Estuvimos hablando con tu madre, y creemos que no deberías seguir leyendo todos esos libros." _

_Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. "Mi maestra está equivocada. Sólo lo sé."_

_Sabía que no sería fácil convencerla._

"_Por favor… Si no estás durmiendo, estás leyendo, y simplemente no es bueno para ti. Tu madre está bastante molesta."_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene mamá en contra de los humanos?"_

"_Nada… Absolutamente nada. Sólo estamos preocupados… estás dejando de lado el resto de tus tareas." Dijo. Hizo una pausa y luego preguntó. "¿Has practicado algo de magia?"_

_El cuerno de Lyra brilló al tiempo que cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado junto con los otros. "Puedo hacer magia sin problemas ahora. Es fácil." Su padre sonrió._

_Había visto una ilustración en uno de sus libros de un humano usando una pluma con sus manos. Lyra deseó poder hacer eso. ¿Cómo se sentiría mover la pluma sintiendo el tacto de la hoja? Claro que lo mejor sería mantener ese deseo en secreto._

"_Sé que serás una gran unicornio algún día. Sólo queremos mejor para ti." Dijo, mirando la lira que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. Le dio la espalda a su hija. "Pero mañana queremos esos libros fuera de la casa."_

_Lyra quedó boquiabierta. "¡Eso no es justo!"_

_Dewey suspiró. "Lo lamento." Dijo. "Se está haciendo tarde, deberías dormirte ya. Tienes escuela mañana."_

_Se fue, y Lyra miró sombríamente sus libros. De ninguna manera se desharía de ellos…_

_Por supuesto que no lo haría. Los llevó desde la mesa hasta su cama y levantó el colchón. Uno a uno, fue escondiéndolos debajo de éste._

_Probablemente sus padres no los encontrarían ahí. Y si fuera necesario, encontraría algún otro lugar. Sin importar lo que costara, no renunciaría a los humanos._

_Todo lo que tenía era estos libros, aunque… Había tenido unos sueños últimamente. Sabía que no eran más que eso, sueños, pero todo parecía tan _real_. Al menos las partes que recordaba._

_Se subió a la cama y se tapó con la frazada sin usar magia. Sintió que los párpados le pesaban, y después de unos segundos ya estaba dormida._

_La mayoría de sus sueños eran algo confusos, y Lyra despertaba recordando sólo unas vagas imágenes que se le olvidaban pasado un rato. Pero esa noche, el sueño estuvo lleno de sonidos._

_Una simple palabra, viniendo de una voz que creía no conocer, pero que aparentemente le hablaba a ella._

"_Lyra…"_

* * *

"Lyra."

Observó el dibujo del libro que estaba leyendo. Era una humana vistiendo un largo y elegante vestido, con una tiara sobre su cabeza. Una mujer de la realeza, de alguna nación antigua y olvidada. Le recordó a Rarity en la obra.

"¿Lyra?"

Twilight la miraba. Lyra apenas había escuchado la primera vez que la habían llamado por su nombre.

"¿Sí?"

"Supongamos por un minuto…" Dijo Lyra. "Supongamos que los humanos son reales. Y tienes pruebas. ¿Qué harías?"

"Yo…" Lyra pausó. "No estoy segura."

"Pareces tan obsesionada con encontrar alguna prueba de su existencia, pero es obvio que no queda ninguno hoy en día." Dijo Twilight. "Y si lo hubo, estoy tratando de pensar por qué Celestia no quiere que los ponis sepan sobre ellos. De acuerdo a tu teoría. Pero no parece haber nada objetable."

_Ciertamente había algo que a Luna no le gustaba de ellos. _Pensó Lyra. _Yo consideraría eso como una prueba._

Pero aparte de eso… ¿por qué a Lyra le interesaban tanto los humanos en primer lugar? Era algo difícil de poner en palabras.

"Supongo que eso es lo que quiero saber también. Hay tan poca información sobre los humanos, pero sé que hay mucho que aún no sabemos," Dijo Lyra. Y a pesar de que sabía que era improbable, agregó "Y si hubiese alguna probabilidad de que aún existieran…"

Esa noche, cuando Lyra se encontró en el mundo humano, uno que se sentía tan real, pero que no se parecía a lo que decían los libros, sintió que los humanos quizás no estaban tan lejos.

Quizás ya era hora de dejar de lado los libros y comenzar a experimentar con sus teorías.


	8. Daño a la propiedad

Cap. 8: Daño a la propiedad

Applejack levantó su puesto en el centro de la ciudad. Ahora que el invierno ya se había acabado, estaba feliz de volver a cosechar y vender sus manzanas. Su primer cliente del día ya estaba ahí.

"Buenos días, Bon-Bon. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Dijo Applejack.

"Oh, sólo lo usual. Llevaré…" Bon-Bon miró los barriles de manzanas que rodeaban el puesto. "Una docena estará bien."

"Una docena entonces." Applejack inspeccionó algunas manzanas, sacando las mejores para meterlas en una bolsa. "¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto por un buen tiempo."

"He estado bien, gracias." Dijo Bon-Bon. "Es sólo que… bueno, nos tomó un tiempo a Lyra y a mí acabar con todas esas manzanas, y luego ella dijo que si veía otro trozo de tarta de manzana se enfermaría. Y honestamente ya se me estaban acabando las recetas que llevaran manzanas en ellas…"

Applejack asintió. "Apple Bloom no volverá a encargarse de las ventas nunca más."

"Creo que será lo mejor." Dijo Bon-Bon

"Pero en fin, ¿cómo te ha ido en Sugarcube Corner? Pinkie Pie no te tiene hasta los nervios, espero." Dijo Applejack sonriendo.

"Nah, Pinkie no problema. Seguro conoces a mi compañera de piso, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas."

Applejack ayudó a Bon-Bon a guardar las manzanas en su alforja. "Eso me recuerda, hablé con Lyra esta mañana. ¿Alguna idea de qué trama?"

"Salió temprano hoy, creí que estaría en la plaza tocando la lira." Bon-Bon movió la cabeza, confusa. "¿Qué te dijo?"

"Me preguntó si podría prestarle un carreta por el día. No puedo imaginar para qué la quería, pero tenemos varias de esas, así que se la presté."

"¿Una carreta?" Dijo Bon-Bon frunciendo el ceño. "¿Y para qué necesitaría una?"

"Ni idea." Applejack se encogió de hombros.

"La Gala es una semana, ¿en qué estará pensando?" Bon-Bon suspiró. "Pero ya sabes lo que dicen sobre estos ponis artísticos. A veces pueden ser un poco… excéntricos."

"Estoy segura de que no es nada de qué preocuparse. Pero en fin, ¡que disfrutes tus manzanas, Bon-Bon!"

"Gracias."

Hubo un ruido sordo en la distancia, seguido de ponis que gritaban asustados. Applejack miraba algo en la lejanía de la calle, y sólo tuvo tiempo para decir, "¿Qué rayos…?" Entonces algo pasó pasó zumbando a su lado, con una velocidad igualable a los Wonderbolts.

"¡Hola Bon-Bon!" Era la voz de Lyra, pero se cortó al tiempo que se alejaba tan rápido como había llegado.

Bon-Bon no quería mirar a lo que había volado a su lado, pero se giró de todos modos. Había una carretilla alejándose rápidamente en la distancia.

El sombrero de Applejack había salido volando. Lo recogió, sacundiéndolo un poco antes de ponerlo de nuevo en su cabeza. "¿Acaso era…?"

"¿Qué ha hecho ahora?" Bon-Bon dijo, en una voz que era casi un susurro.

"Más importante, ¿qué era lo que empujaba ese carro?" Dijo Applejack.

Twilight las vio, y se acercó a ellas galopando. "¿Alguna tiene idea de qué fue eso?" Se giró para mirar, pero ahora sólo era un punto café a la distancia.

De repente llegó Rainbow Dash también, flotando sobre sus cabezas. "¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡¿Dónde fue?! ¡¿Qué era?!" Dijo, volando más arriba para tratar de ver.

"Creo que era mi compañera…" Dijo Bon-Bon. Su voz temblaba aún por el shock.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando de nuevo al horizonte.

"¿Ésa era _Lyra_?" Dijo Twilight. "¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Lo mejor será que dejemos de hablar y hagamos algo antes que alguien salga herido." Dijo Applejack.

Dash asintió con la cabeza. "¡Estoy en eso!"

Desapareció con una bruma, yendo tras la carreta. Iba tan rápido como podía, pero no lograba alcanzarla. Forzando aún más sus alas, consiguió igualar la velocidad del vehículo, y voló al lado de quien iba adentro.

"Hola Rainbow Dash." Dijo Lyra mirándola, y luego volvió la vista hacia adelante. Estaba sentada en la parte de adelante del carro, con su camiseta flameando con el viento a la vez que la velocidad seguía aumentando.

"¿Lyra? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le dijo Rainbow Dash con el ceño fruncido.

Pasaron por el lado de unas pocas casas, saliendo de Ponyville. El cuerno de Lyra brilló al tiempo que esquivaba por poco un árbol. Rainbow Dash lo esquivó por el otro lado, y luego volvió al lado de Lyra.

"Es un experimento. Estoy… Bueno, es una larga historia." Dijo Lyra. "Y no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo."

Dash miró hacia adelante, y se dio cuenta de que iban directo hacia un precipicio.

"¿No puedes detenerlo?"

"Me tomó tiempo lograr llegar a esta velocidad. Frenar es muy difícil, incluso manejar esta cosa es casi imposible."

"¡Te diriges a un precipicio!"

"Lo sé."

Estaban a centímetros del borde. En segundos, Rainbow Dash tomó a Lyra de los brazos, y la levantó de un tirón. El carro pasó bajo sus pies, y ambas cayeron al suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

La carretilla cayó por el borde y desapareció de la vista. Se escuchó el sonido de la madera rompiéndose contra las rocas.

"¡Ahí están!" Era la voz de Twilight.

Applejack y Twilight corrieron hacia ellas. Bon-Bon iba detrás de ellas. Lyra, tocándose la cabeza con un casco, intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas tambalearon y cayó al suelo de nuevo.

"Lyra, ¿qué cosa en el nombre de Equestria crees que haces?" Preguntó Bon-Bon.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Lyra logró levantarse. Sacudió la cabeza. "Sé que parece raro. Pero escúchenme." Dijo, levantando una pata. "Oh, y Applejack… Lamento lo de la carretilla."

"¿Cómo…?" Dijo Applejack con una voz débil. Observaba hacia abajo por el cañón, incrédula.

Podían ver los astillados restos del carro. Una rueda aún giraba en su eje, apuntando al cielo. Otra cayó en ese momento y rodó alrededor de la madera. Lyra sonrió tímidamente.

"Los hechizos para dar vida a objetos son extremadamente avanzados. No deberías intentarlo con algo tan peligroso sin la práctica apropiada. Ni yo sé cómo controlarlos." Dijo Twilight.

"¡Tengo una buena razón!" Dijo Lyra

"¿Y cuál es?" Dijo Applejack, levantando una ceja.

"Bueno… Verán…" Lyra respiró hondo. "Los humanos tienen unos carros que se mueven por sí solos. Aunque no se ven como éstos, están hechos de otro material, pero un carruaje fue lo más parecido que encontré."

"¿De _eso_ se trata?" Dijo Bon-Bon. "¿Humanos otra vez?"

"Lyra, ya leí todos los libros. Los humanos no pueden hacer magia, y ciertamente jamás logarían crear algo tan avanzado." Respondió Twilight. "¿De dónde sacaste esa clase de idea?"

Lyra vaciló. "Esto… bueno… Lo soñé." Dijo tranquilamente.

"Todo esto. ¿Todo fue solo un sueño?" Dijo Twilight con voz plana.

"Bueno, sí. Sueño con humanos todo el tiempo. No siempre calza con lo que los libros dicen, pero… todas esas cosas tienen sentido para mí." Insistió Lyra.

"No puedes considerar los _sueños_ como una fuente de investigación válida." Dijo Twilight. "Especialmente cuando la mera existencia de los humanos es tan cuestionable."

"Sólo piénsalo de esta manera. Los humanos no tiran carros, eso podemos decirlo con sólo mirarlos, pero entonces ¿cómo recorrían largas distancias? ¿Cómo se transportaban? ¿Qué hacían cuando debían trasladar grandes cargas, como muebles y cosas pesadas?" La voz de Lyra se hacía más fuerte con cada pregunta.

"Creo que eso _casi_ tiene sentido, pero –"

"¡Twilight, no me digas que de verdad le crees!" Dijo Bon-Bon.

"No puedo tener ninguna conclusión con respecto a los humanos con tan poca información. Pero no creo que esto deba ser incluido en nuestro reporte." Twilight miró los restos del carruaje. "Lyra incluso dijo que no hay información legítima acerca de esto. Si bien pudo haber sido muy útil para los humanos, está más allá de sus habilidades."

Lyra bajó los ojos al suelo. "Yo tampoco entendía cómo algo así podría funcionar. Por eso necesitaba probarlo."

"Si los humanos realmente hubiesen tenido algo como eso, ¿no crees que nosotros aún lo usaríamos?" Dijo Twilight.

"Probablemente. No lo sé." Respondió Lyra.

Bon-Bon miró a Twilight. "¡Dijiste que no creías que los humanos fuesen reales!"

"Bueno, no, pero incluso considerando sólo la mitología aceptada, esto no tendría ningún sentido." Abrió los ojos de repente. "Eso me recuerda, debo enviarle un informe a la Princesa sobre mi progreso. No es que haya avanzado mucho pero…"

"Nosotras deberíamos irnos también." Dijo Bon-Bon mirando a Lyra.

Lyra se giró y miró a Applejack. "No te preocupes, te lo pagaré."

Corrió tras Bon-Bon, feliz de dejar alejarse todo ese lío.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Bon-Bon miró a Lyra apenas cerró la puerta.

"Lyra, sé que siempre digo esto, pero ahora te lo digo en serio. Todo esto de los humanos tiene que parar. Aguanté lo de tus manos, y no te dije nada cuando decidiste empezar a usar ropa. ¿Pero _esto_? ¡Podrías haberte matado!"

"Fue mi primer experimento con tecnología. Los errores pasan."

"¿Tu primer -? No, por favor no me digas que volverás a hacer algo como esto. ¡Destruiste el carro de Applejack, sólo por una tonta teoría que ni siquiera tiene sentido -!"

"Sé lo que he visto." Dijo Lyra. "Si sólo pudieras ver cómo son mis sueños, lo entenderías. Si averiguo cómo los humanos hacían funcionar esos carros, ¡imagina lo mucho que cambiaría Equestria!"

"¡No existen los humanos!" Gritó Bon-Bon. Lyra retrocedió con las orejas gachas. Bajando el tono de voz, Bon-Bon continuó. "Ya eres grande para creer en esas historias. Escucha a Twilight. Escucha a tus propios _padres_, por el amor de Celestia."

"Ninguno de ellos lo entiende. _Sé _ que los humanos son reales."

"Pero todas estas cosas que haces… ¡Eres un unicornio! Nada va a cambiar eso. No eres un humano."

"Nunca dije que lo fuera."

Bon-Bon respiró hondo. "Lyra, no quería tener que decir esto, pero… Si sigues con estos experimentos, o como quieras llamarlos, yo…" Titubeó. "No quiero tener que obligarte a que te vayas de la casa, pero…"

Lyra la miró, retrocediendo desconcertada. "Tú… ¿De verdad harías eso…?"

Bon-Bon asintió lentamente.

"Pero…"

"Estoy preocupada por ti, Lyra. Estaba dispuesta de dejarlo pasar y decir que todo esto era inofensivo antes pero ahora… Ahora fue demasiado lejos. Podrías haber lastimado a alguien con lo que hiciste."

No había nada más que decir. "Bien." Con un suspiro, Lyra se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella, se tumbó en la cama y se dio la vuelta para mirar el techo.

Era tan frustrante. Todo lo que necesitaba era evidencia sólida. Tal vez eran sólo teorías, pequeñas evidencias que apuntaban al hecho de que algo había existido antes de los ponis.

Pero todo parecía tan real en sus sueños.

Miró hacia el lado y vio su diario en la mesita de noche. La noche anterior se había despertado con muchas imágenes en su mente. Pasó a la última hoja y miró lo que había dibujado.

Había logrado pasar al papel casi todo lo que recordaba antes de olvidarlo. Realmente no se parecía casi nada a una carretilla, pero era lo más parecido que pudo encontrar. Los vehículos humanos estaban hechos de algo más… Posiblemente era metal, basándose en su apariencia. Tenía unas ventanas por cada lado, y por dentro habían asientos para que los conductores y los pasajeros se sentaran. Además, las ruedas eran más grandes que las de una carretilla, y no estaban hechas de madera. En sus sueños estaban en constante movimiento, así que no había podido verlas bien.

El verdadero problema era la propulsión. Había usado magia, que era lo que le daba poder a cualquier cosa en Equestria. Los libros decían que los humanos no podían hacer magia, ¿pero de qué otra manera podrían funcionar? Los había visto moverse a grandes velocidades sin nada que los empujara.

Twilight no creía en los sueños de Lyra, pero era porque nunca los había experimentado. No eran sueños normales, todo era extraordinariamente detallado. Muchas veces Lyra veía cosas que no aparecían en los libros, pero no había manera de que hubiese inventado todo eso sólo con su imaginación.

Pero Twilight tenía razón en algo… Si los humanos habían inventado esas cosas, ¿Qué les había pasado, y por qué los ponis no los usaban hoy en día?

Dejó el diario en la mesa, sobre un montón de partituras para la Gran Gala del Galope. Eso le recordó que sólo faltaba una semana. Tomó una de las hojas y la leyó moviendo los ojos, mientras escuchaba la melodía en su cabeza.

Bueno. Le daría un descanso por un tiempo. Practicaría un poco para la Gala, aunque casi no era necesario. Bon-Bon estaba muy enojada, y cualquier clase de investigación empeoraría las cosas aún más.

Lyra estaba cansada. Sólo quería respuestas claras, ¿pero las tendría alguna vez? Sólo _algo_ que pudiese hacer que Bon-Bon pudiera entender.

Apagó las velas, y trató de dejar de lado sus pensamientos y dormir un poco.

* * *

Un taxi se detuvo frente a la casa. Bon-Bon fue la primera en verlo por la ventana.

"Lyra, ¿estás lista? Tu carruaje ya está aquí." La llamó.

"¡Ya voy!"

Lyra hizo una pequeña revisión a su habitación, recogiendo todo lo que necesitaba. Habían partituras esparcidas por su escritorio, su cama y en la mesita de noche. Usó su magia para recoger todo deprisa. Toda su ropa estaba apilada en un desordenado montón, el cual compactó todo lo que pudo, y se apuró hacia la puerta sin pensar nada más.

Lyra corrió lo más rápido posible con su vestido, intentando no tropezarse. Estaba mucho más acostumbrada a usar pantalones. Este vestido era demasiado grande e incómodo para moverse. Paró frente a la puerta.

"Buena suerte." Dijo Bon-Bon. "¿Vas a volver en la noche?"

"No lo sé." Lyra se encogió de hombros. "Mis padres me enviaron una carta. Dijeron que querían que los visitara cuando terminara, lo cual ya será tarde, pero volveré apenas pueda."

Lyra revisó sus cosas – el estuche de la lira, los libros, las partituras… Eso era todo. Flotaron sobre ella mientras salía por la puerta.

Lyra abrió la puerta del carruaje, y comenzó a dejar sus cosas adentro. Bon-Bon la acompañó afuera y caminó alrededor del vehículo.

"¿Todo está bien?" El conductor notó la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Bon-Bon.

"Oh, no pasa nada. Sólo me quería asegurar de que estuviese conduciendo." Dijo Bon-Bon. Él la miró confuso. "Uh… Es una larga historia." Dijo bajando la cabeza.

"No se preocupe por eso madam." Respondió el semental. "Hago el viaje entre Ponyville y Canterlot todo el tiempo. Todo estará bien."

"Sí, por supuesto…" Bon-Bon rio nerviosamente. "Sé que lo estará."

Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado por Lyra. Sus… ocurrencias se habían vuelto más severas en los últimos meses, sin duda. ¿Pero qué era lo peor que podía pasar en la Gran Gala? No sería nada, excepto un paso en la dirección correcta para Lyra. Quizás encontraría una carrera permanente junto a una orquesta y podría tener una vida normal y estable.

"Bien, estoy lista." Dijo Lyra. Miró a Bon-Bon y luego al conductor. "Vamos."

"Adiós Lyra," Dijo Bon-Bon. "Da lo mejor de ti."

"Nos vemos mañana, a más tardar. ¡Adiós!"

Lyra entró en el carruaje. Se sentó en la banca acolchonada del interior, pero el vestido hacía que su forma de sentarse fuera bastante incómoda. Tendría que sentarse como una poni normal cuando se presentara, tal como Bon-Bon y Rarity le habían dicho.

Vio como Bon-Bon y su casa se hacían más pequeñas a medida que se alejaba. Canterlot estaba a más o menos una hora. Se acomodó en el asiento para el paseo que le esperaba.


	9. Conspiración en Canterlot

Cap. 9: Conspiración en Canterlot

El carruaje bajó la velocidad al tiempo que entraba por las grandes rejas del castillo. Mirando por la ventana, Lyra respiró hondo.

Era esperada aquí. La invitación había llegado antes que Twilight hubiese aparecido en su casa, antes de que le preguntara a la Princesa Luna, antes de haber levantado cualquier sospecha.

Pero aun así, era peligroso.

Lyra abrió la puerta y se bajó del carruaje. Sus zapatos dorados sonaron al pisar las rocas del camino. Miró sus cosas sobre el carruaje y las hizo flotar hacia ella.

"Buena suerte, madam." Dijo el semental cerrando la puerta del carruaje.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo ella, distante.

Oyó como las ruedas se alejaban por el camino. Lyra vaciló frente las puertas del castillo. Se sentía aún más intimidada estando ella sola ahí.

Aún era temprano. Se esperaba que los músicos llegaran lo antes posible. Realmente no era muy diferente a cualquier otra actuación. Lyra intentaba convencerse a sí misma de ello, pero sabía que algo sucedería esa noche. La Princesa sabía qué había estado haciendo pero… ¿haría algo al respecto en un evento público como éste?

El camino desde las rejas hasta el castillo era largo, pero ahora mismo estaba vacío. Ni siquiera había guardias. Eso era bueno.

Caminó hasta el vestíbulo. Había una larga alfombra roja en el centro. Lyra miró a su alrededor y vio el salón de baile – donde actuaría en la noche. Los otros miembros de la orquesta estaban arreglando todo adentro. El escenario estaba justo en frente de unas vidrieras de diseños abstractos.

Lyra se acercó a los otros músicos, y se acomodó junto a una poni gris de aspecto elegante, quien estaba afinando su cello. Había también una yegua con un gran instrumento metálico – una especie de tuba, pensó Lyra – y un semental en un piano.

_Sólo denme diez dedos y apuesto que podría tocar incluso mejor que él_, pensó Lyra.

Había un atril ahí esperándola, así que puso sus partituras sobre él. Luego dejó el estuche de su instrumento en el suelo, lo abrió y sacó la lira de él.

"Hola, ¿ya estás lista?" Lyra le preguntó a la poni que estaba a su lado. "Me llamo Lyra, por cierto."

"Octavia." Miró de reojo a la recién llegada y volvió a su instrumento. Aparentemente satisfecha, se paró sobre sus patas traseras y tocó un par de notas para escuchar si el tono era el correcto.

Lyra la observó con la boca abierta. "¿Siempre te paras así para tocar? ¿Cómo?"

"Años de práctica." Respondió Octavia.

"Debe ser difícil mantenerse balanceado," Dijo Lyra. Creyó que si se esforzara más, lograría pararse así ella también.

"Una aprende a mantener la postura, incluso en ratos largos."

Lyra volvió a su propio instrumento. Siempre había cuidado mucho su lira, desde que sus padres se la habían comprado cuando era sólo una potranca. El arco dorado todavía brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, y las cuerdas… Tensó una con su magia, frunció el ceño, afinó la cuerda y lo intentó de nuevo. Así estaba mejor.

El salón estaba completamente decorado para la fiesta. Se habían puesto mesas, y unos meseros vestidos con elegantes trajes arreglaban la comida en el mesón de buffet. La Gala duraba hasta medianoche. Lyra estaría ahí por horas… Lo mejor sería sacar algo de comida ahora que podía.

Era la típica comida de los eventos formales. Pequeñitos sándwiches que no estaban hechos para llenar el estómago, diminutos cubitos de queso caro, y al centro de la mesa un pomposo arreglo floral. Lyra tomó un vaso y se sirvió algo de ponche. Lo necesitaría si quería mantenerse despierta toda la noche.

Regresó al escenario, terminó de afinar su lira y esperó a que los invitados llegaran.

El sol se escondía, y la luz que se reflejaba en la vitrina comenzaba a desaparecer. Lyra intentó sentarse de una manera más normal que fuera cómoda para el resto de la noche. No sería fácil.

La poni que tocaba la tuba miró a Lyra. "Tienes un muy lindo vestido."

"¡Gracias!" Recordó lo que le habían dicho que dijera. "Es un diseño Rarity original."

"¿Rarity?" Dijo la poni, ladeando la cabeza.

"Ciertamente no será la… desastrosa… cita del Príncipe Blueblood del año pasado." Dijo Octavia levantando una ceja.

"Nop. Otra Rarity." Dijo Lyra moviendo los ojos de lado a lado. Mantuvo la vista en la otra dirección, hacia la puerta.

"Oh, sí. No estaba seguro de regresar después de _eso_." El poni del piano se dio la vuelta para unirse a la conversación. "Nadermane no lo hizo. Aunque estoy seguro de que nuestra amiga Lyra lo suplantará muy bien."

Una campanada sonó desde la torre, avisando la hora.

"Parece que la fiesta está por empezar." Dijo Octavia. "A mi cuenta."

Al tiempo que llegaron los primeros invitados, la banda comenzó una lenta sonata que duró al menos quince minutos. Lyra ya estaba aburrida.

Canterlot siempre hacía que Lyra se sintiera distinta a los otros ponis que vivían ahí. Nadie aquí se preocupaba de cosas importantes o interesantes, sólo moda, y alta sociedad y la más aburrida de las aburridas música clásica que podría existir. ¿Por qué había aceptado este trabajo?

Ah, cierto. Para poder avanzar en su carrera. Avanzar a más fiestas y conciertos aún más aburridos.

La canción llegó a su fin, y comenzaron a tocar otra. Y otra. Y otra y otra durante las siguientes interminables dos horas.

Lyra estaba quedándose dormida. Se esforzaba en mantenerse alerta, aunque su mente tocaba cada canción sin siquiera prestar mucha atención. Luego de tanto practicar, se había vuelto una acción inconsciente. Aunque de todos modos, no tomaba tanta practica poder dominar una pieza. Supuestamente siempre había sido una aprendiz veloz, una prodigio. Lo que sea.

La noche era una bruma borrosa de ponis que bailaban, conversaban, entrando y saliendo del salón a los jardines. Era difícil imaginar que había estado nerviosa cuando había llegado. Nada pasaría esa noche, si es que alguna vez terminaba.

Tocó las últimas notas de una canción, mientras que los otros músicos parecían estar preparándose para el intermedio. El único intermedio que habría en toda la noche. Pero comenzaron a tocar otro vals, y Lyra de nuevo tomó a regañadientes su instrumento para seguir tocando.

Al fin, el vals terminó. Ahora sí habría un breve descanso – de unos diez minutos, pero era mejor que nada – antes de que continuaran tocando. Dejó la lira en el suelo, y agradecida bajó del escenario para estirar un poco las piernas.

"Disculpen. ¿Quién de ustedes es Heartstrings?" Un unicornio vestido en un esmoquin negro se había subido al escenario, y estaba hablando con la banda.

Lyra se dio la vuelta. "Soy yo." Estaba sorprendida de oír ese nombre.

"Ah, sí. La Princesa ha solicitado una audiencia con usted luego de la fiesta de esta noche." Dijo él.

Lyra abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿Qué? ¿La Princesa… Celestia?"

El unicornio asintió. "La estará esperando justo después de medianoche." Sin otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sin duda, aquella noticia la había despertado. La mente de Lyra se revolcaba en preguntas. No había forma de que esto tuviera algo que ver con la Gala. Sólo era una música ahí, nada especial. Ella tenía razón. La Princesa Celestia estaba indudablemente a la cabeza de toda la conspiración.

"¿La _Princesa_ quiere hablar contigo?" Octavia dijo con la boca abierta.

Lyra sonrió nerviosa. "¿Qué puedo decir? Debo ser una poni importante."

Rápidamente trotó entre la multitud con la cabeza gacha. Las voces en el salón se mezclaban unas con otras. En alguna parte, un semental levantó la voz para el remate de una broma, seguida por una explosión de educadas risas en una esquina. Lyra levantó la mirada y reconoció a Spitfire, una de los Wonderbolts, conversando con un fan. Todo parecía tan normal. Ninguno de estos ponis sabía lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Vio la mesa del buffet cerca. Llenó de ponche otro vaso, y se lo tomó de un sorbo.

"¿Estás con la banda?" Preguntó una pegaso con la melena peinada con unos elaborados rulos.

Lyra fue tomada por sorpresa. "S-sí, esa soy yo…" Debía calmarse, recuperar la compostura. No había razón para sospechar de todos.

"Simplemente sensacional trabajo. Me gusta disfrutar de un buen _concerto_"

"Gracias," Lyra asintió con la cabeza, terminando con su segundo vaso de ponche, el cual no recordaba habérselo servido. Luego se fue corriendo, tropezándo con la cola de su vestido.

Era fácil confundirse en la multitud, quizás lograría pasar desapercibida. Hasta que terminara la Gala, al menos. Aunque definitivamente se darían cuenta de que el cuarteto musical había pasado a ser repentinamente sólo un trío. Además ¿qué haría después de medianoche? ¿Cómo podría esconderse de la mismísima Princesa de Equestria?

A través de un arco, pudo verla. La Princesa Celestia – allí mismo, saludando personalmente a una fila de invitados, sonriendo y ofreciendo saludos corteses. Había estado cerca. ¿Qué pasaría esa noche?

Lyra estaba preparada para lo peor. Luna había reaccionado fuertemente ante la mención de la palabra 'humanos'. Celestia había pedido un reporte de Twilight, ¿pero para qué había hecho eso? Una cosa era segura. Si Celestia la había mandado a llamar específicamente a ella, era porque _sabía_.

Mirándola desde la distancia, Lyra examinó su formal comportamiento. Le decía algo a cada poni que saludaba, sólo un par de palabras, pero Lya no alcanzaba a oírlas. Entonces – al tiempo que unos invitados se daban la vuelta después de haberla saludado – Celestia volvió la cabeza hacia Lyra, y mantuvo los ojos sobre los de suyos.

Se quedó paralizada. Sólo había sido un segundo, pero definitivamente la había visto. Rápidamente salió corriendo entre la multitud, dirigiéndose al escenario para reunirse con los otros músicos.

Sólo quedaban unas pocas horas. Octavia la miraba de forma extraña, sin duda celosa de que Lyra fuese invitada a un honor como ese.

Lyra buscó entre las partituras, intentando encontrar la próxima pieza. Algo cayó de entre el revuelco de papeles. Sin embargo, no era una pieza de la Gala, era…

No. ¿Cómo había cogido su diario? Estaba atrapada en la Gala, la Princesa sabía que estaba ahí, sabía lo que Lyra estaba haciendo, y tenía entre sus manos la prueba más incriminatoria.

¿Qué podía hacer? Escondió el diario entre las partituras que ya había usado. Pasaba inadvertido, con razón no lo había notado antes. Y ojalá que nadie más pudiera notarlo.

El poni del piano comenzó tocando unas pocas notas, y empezaron una nueva canción.

Estaba ahí, en el evento más importante de todo Canterlot. ¡Quizás de toda Equestria! ¿La Princesa realmente la enfrentaría ahí? Pero luego recordó, era la gobernadora suprema. ¿Acaso no podía hacer lo que quisiera? Y Lyra ya estaba ahí tocando, eran el momento y la excusa perfectos.

La lira comenzó a sonar a distinto ritmo que el resto de la banda. Iba mucho más rápido que el resto, y Octavia le dirigió una mirada. Lyra se contuvo rápidamente. Debía concentrarse. La situación se volvía más intensa, pero no debía dejar que sus pensamientos influenciaran su magia.

Lyra se esforzó en concentrarse en la partitura frente a ella. Había practicado esta canción cientos de veces. No había reto en tocarla. Una nota a la vez, manteniendo el ritmo con el resto de la banda. Era una profesional.

¿Cómo podía concentrarse en esta aburrida música cuando le acababan de decir indirectamente que el gobierno realmente había estado espiándola?

Comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo. ¿Había estado tocado durante cinco minutos, o cinco horas? Lyra no podía saberlo. Su cuerno brilló, comenzó la siguiente canción, y Lyra continuó tocando.

Pasó otra hora… o al menos Lyra creyó que fue una hora, no estaba segura. Levantó la vista un segundo hacia el público. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Era su imaginación, o el salón comenzaba a vaciarse?

No, la fiesta definitivamente estaba terminando. Cuando terminó la siguiente canción, casi todos ya se habían ido. Su oportunidad de escapar había bajado a cero.

Dio vuelta la página. No había nada detrás excepto por el brillante atril. Era la última canción de la noche.

Luego del final de la canción, quedaban sólo unos pequeños grupos de ponis hablando entre ellos. El silencio fue súbito y desconcertante. Octavia comenzaba a guardar su cello, y el semental del piano se había puesto de pie.

Una voz femenina vino de un lado del escenario. "¿Heartstrings?"

"Prefiero Lyra," Dijo automáticamente, y luego se giró para ver a la Princesa Celestia hablándole a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Oh, por supuesto. Mi error." La Princesa le sonrió.

Lyra se sentía mareda. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Siquiera tenía alguna opción?

"Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo." Dijo Celestia. "Tengo algunos asuntos importantes que hablar contigo."

"S-sí…" Asintió Lyra. "Por supuesto."

Sus ojos se dirigieron al estuche de la lira y sus partituras (recordó que el diario estaba escondido en medio).

"No es necesario que lleves tus cosas. ¿Vamos ya?"

Lyra asintió en silencio. El estómago le daba vueltas. Se alegraba de no haber comido nada.

Siguió a Celestia fuera del salón de baile. Sus piernas temblaban mientras caminaba, y no era por el ponche. Subieron las escaleras y continuaron caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Tanto silencio luego del ruido de la Gala era exasperante.

Lyra caminó tras la princesa hasta que llegaron al salón del trono. La última vez que estuvo ahí fue para la obra de Hearths Warming. La sala estaba completamente vacía ahora.

Celestia le habló a un guardia que estaba junto a la puerta. "Puedes dejarnos. Espera afuera, por favor."

"Sí, su majestad." Salió rápidamente, cerrando las puertas tras él.

Estaban solas ahora. El corazón de Lyra palpitaba con fuerza. Casi podía oírlo en la silenciosa habitación.

Celestia finalmente habló. "Esta fue tu primera Gala, ¿verdad? Incluso después de mil años, siguen aburriéndome." Sonrió.

"S-Sí…" Tartamudeó Lyra.

"Es una pena que Twilight y sus amigas no pudiesen venir, pero no podía repetirse una actuación como _esa_." La Princesa rio despacio. "¿Así que cómo estuvo tu noche?"

"Bastante aburrida, para ser sincera." Lyra la miró confusa. No era lo que esperaba.

"Ah sí, estoy de acuerdo." Celestia asintió. "Nunca se vuelve mejor, no importa a cuántas asistas."

"Entonces, uhm… ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Por qué me llamó?"

"Supongo que debería ir directo al punto." Dijo Celestia. "Twilight me dijo que la ayudaste con su investigación. Debo decir que me sorprendió ver tu nombre en el reporte."

"Oh… cierto." Dijo Lyra. Sí se trataba de humanos después de todo. Sus miedos se veían confirmados. Probablemente era inútil negar algo a este punto, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? "Oh, pero, uh… Leímos todo lo que pudimos encontrar, y parece que los humanos no existen realmente." Forzó una sonrisa, aunque las palabras que decía eran duras para ella.

"¿Es así?" Celestia levantó una ceja.

Lyra vaciló por un momento. "Por supuesto."

"Sólo una compleja serie de mitos y leyendas, inventadas por ponis hace mucho tiempo, sin ninguna base coherente." Dijo la Princesa. Lyra casi podía escuchar a sus padres diciendo eso.

"Absolutamente." Lyra apretó los dientes.

La expresión de Celestia se volvió más seria. "Sí, por lo que he oído, has encontrado bastante información." Dijo. "En los últimos años, se ha vuelto cada vez más obvio que los humanos no podrán quedar en el olvido."

No podía soportarlo más. "¡No me mienta! ¡Sé que los humanos existen!" Las palabras de Lyra hicieron eco en la gran y vacía habitación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta… "E-Espere… ¿Está diciendo que…?"

Celestia pausó. Se quedó ahí parada, evitando la mirada de Lyra, permaneciendo callada por lo que pareció una eternidad. Lyra dio un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa, aunque ya no se sentía amenazada.

"Yo… estaba indecisa de si debía hablar sobre humanos." Dijo finalmente Celestia. "En los últimos años, han estado en mi mente otra vez. Y hace sólo unos meses, mi hermana volvió de Ponyville diciendo que alguien aún los recordaba."

Lyra realmente se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca.

"Desafortunadamente, mi hermana no fue capaz de describir a quien le había preguntado por ellos porque estaba completamente disfrazada." Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió levemente. "Aunque después de todo, de eso se trata Nighmare Night."

"S-Sí…" Dijo Lyra asintiendo.

Celestia continuó. "Me di cuenta entonces de que no le había contado los descubrimientos recientes, siendo que ha pasado poco tiempo desde su regreso… Pero la verdad es, Lyra, que los humanos sí existieron alguna vez en la tierra que ahora llamamos Equestria."

Lyra estaba boquiabierta. "Va… ¿Va a contarme?" Honestamente había esperado que esto fuese mucho más difícil. Pero la Princesa estaba siendo increíblemente abierta al tema, y ciertamente mucho más calmada que Luna. "He estado estudiándolos toda mi vida. Pero todos dicen que son sólo historias. ¿Por qué nadie los recuerda?" Luego comprendió lo que Celestia había dicho "¿Descubrimientos _recientes_?"

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente a través de la habitación. "Bueno, es reciente relativamente hablando… Pero lo mejor será comenzar por el principio. Durante más de mil años, no hubo rastro de humanos en Equestria. Yo misma era muy joven cuando unos pocos humanos aún vivían. Pero luego de lo que les pasó… mi hermana y yo nos dedicamos a borrar cualquier evidencia de que alguna vez existieron. Gradualmente, los ponis comenzaron a olvidar a los humanos."

"¿Por qué hicieron eso? Le debemos casi todo a los humanos" Dijo Lyra. "Toda nuestra civilización está basada en lo que ellos han creado."

"Eso es verdad…" Dijo Celestia. "Lo que a los humanos les faltaba en magia, lo compensaban con su inteligencia. Todos los ponis tienen poderes mágicos innatos. Y no sólo los unicornios, los ponis terrestres tienen una conexión especial con la tierra, y los pegasos pueden controlar el clima. Los humanos, por otro lado, tienen sólo sus mentes. Inventaron soluciones para todo lo que necesitaban. Incluso hoy usamos algunas de sus útiles herramientas. Ponyville luce igual a lo que lucían los pueblos humanos hace tantos años. Pero…"

Lyra apuró el paso para acercarse más a ella. "¿Pero qué?"

Celestia se acercó a uno de los vitrales pintados. La imagen de un draconequus, de la altura de casi toda la ventana, estaba dibujada ahí. "Tan ambiciosos como eran, los humanos eran también naturalmente propensos al conflicto y al desorden."

Discord… Hace tan sólo un año, había despertado. Todos en Ponyville lo recordaban. Era el espíritu del caos. Casi todo lo que había pasado era una confusa bruma en su memoria, pero Lyra recordaba lluvias de chocolate, edificios dados vuelta, y ponis peleando con sus mejores amigos.

"Incluso la más pequeña de las diferencias, llevaba a los humanos a pelear unos contra otros." Dijo Celestia. Miró al ser de ojos amarillos que se encontraba inmóvil en el vidrio. "Cuando Discord tomó el poder, aumentó aún más la tensión. La desarmonía entre los humanos lo hizo muy poderoso."

"Nunca leí nada sobre humanos peleando entre ellos." Dijo Lyra. Sus ojos fueron del vitral hasta Celestia.

"Eso es exactamente lo que Luna y yo queríamos esconder. Las guerras entre los humanos eran cada vez más brutales. Creaban más armas para destruir que herramientas para construir. Eventualmente…" Celestia cerró los ojos. "Ninguna civilización puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo cuando se dedica sólo a destruir."

Las palabras fueron un golpe para Lyra. Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Los humanos… ¿Se habían destruido a sí mismos? ¿Cómo podría alguna criatura hacer algo como eso?

"Fue todo culpa de Discord, ¿verdad?" Dijo Lyra, rompiendo con el largo silencio. Celestia la miró. "Es imposible que se hubiesen hecho algo así a sí mismos. Jamás lo harían."

"Ya eran bastante vulnerables desde antes." Respondió Celestia. "Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero debes entenderlo."

¿Difícil? Lyra apenas podía convencerse de que ésa era la verdad, incluso escuchándolo de la misma Princesa de Equestria. No podía ser verdad.

Luego de que los humanos desaparecieron, el poder de Discord se volvió más débil. Los había llevado a tal nivel de caos, que los había abrumado, y sin humanos, ya no tenía fuente de poder." Celestia se alejó de la ventana y caminó por la habitación otra vez. "Allí fue cuando mi hermana y yo utilizamos los Elementos de la Armonía. Fue derrotado y encerrado… Pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder salvar a los humanos."

Ahora se encontraban frente a otra ventana. Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas estaban ahí, sosteniendo los Elementos para derrotar a Nightmare Moon.

"Bondad, risa, generosidad, honestidad y lealtad. Son los pilares sobre los cuales se fundó Equestria." Ambas miraron hacia la ventana. "Luna y yo creamos una nueva sociedad basada en la armonía y la amistad, para que lo que sucedió con los humanos no volviera a repetirse."

Lyra bajó la vista al suelo. Esto parecía estar en contra de todo lo que pensó sobre los humanos.

_Fue todo un error, _Lyra se dijo a sí misma. _No eran así realmente._

"Dijo que intentaron destruir todas las evidencias. Pero encontré unos libros sobre humanos en la Biblioteca de Canterlot cuando era una potranca." Dijo Lyra. "No se mencionaba nunca la guerra pero…"

"No queda nada sobre la guerra en Equestria. Eso sí es seguro. Intentamos encontrar lo más que pudimos que se relacionara con los humanos pero… estaba demasiado esparcido. No pudimos encontrarlo todo." Dijo Celestia. "Me sorprende que pudieses encontrar algo siendo tan joven… Y aquí mismo en Canterlot. Supongo que los humanos siempre fueron una raza muy persistente."

Lyra ya no sabía qué más decir. "Entonces todo nuestro estilo de vida… La razón por la que existen los Elementos de la Armonía, ¿es todo para ocultar… la guerra?"

"Es difícil entender cuán importante es la amistad hasta que has visto cómo es su ausencia." Dijo Celestia. "Los ponis debían saber eso, pero no podíamos decirles la verdad. Es por eso que celebramos la obra de Hearth's Warming. No se compara a lo que sucedió con los humanos, pero sirve para dar una idea."

"Así que la obra es realmente un invento."

"El Canciller Puddinhead fue mi propia creación. Me siento particularmente orgullosa de él." Dijo Celestia. "Oí que Pinkie Pie hizo una gran personificación este año."

Quizás era por el hecho de que había estado toda la noche tocando música en una fiesta aburrida, pero Lyra se sentía agotada. "Han trabajado tanto para mantener esto en secreto… ¿Por qué está contándome todo?" Miró por la ventana hacia los jardines del castillo que se extendían en el horizonte.

"Tus… padres… hablaron conmigo no hace mucho. Estaban preocupados." Dijo Celestia. "Dijeron que habías descubierto lo de los humanos, y que estarías estudiándolos por el resto de tu vida."

"¿Mis padres hablaron con usted? Por qué ellos… No, no lo harían…" Lyra rio nerviosa y movió la cabeza. "Mis padres _odian_ a los humanos. Siempre han tratado alejarme de todo esto."

"Yo no diría que los 'odian'." Dijo Celestia. "Como la mayoría de los ponis, nunca habían oído hablar sobre humanos antes. Hasta que… algo sucedió. Hace quince años, si recuerdo correctamente." Hizo una pausa. "Hace un par de meses hablaron conmigo, y acordamos que debíamos decírtelo. Por favor, debes entender por qué hemos tomado tantas medidas para distanciarnos de los humanos…"

"¿Huh?" Lyra ladeó la cabeza.

Celestia vaciló.

"Cuando Cirrus y Dewey Decimal te encontraron cuando eras un bebé, te trajeron a mí, y no sabían lo que eras. Ni siquiera yo lo creí posible. De lo único que estábamos seguros era que… tú no habías nacido aquí en Equestria, Lyra."


	10. Lyra

Cap. 10: Lyra

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Las calles de Canterlot estaban vacías. Lyra sabía que no podría tomar un tren de vuelta a Ponyville esta noche como lo había planeado, y aunque pudiera, todavía tenía que ir a la casa de sus padres. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ellos.

Era difícil nopensar como ellos como sus padres.

Le habían enviado una carta pidiéndole que fuera a visitarlos. Había parecido extraño en ese momento, pero ahora…

_ "Le ha tomado demasiado tiempo. Sin magia ni cutie mark. ¿Qué pasa si es porque ella –?"_

Honestamente, a Lyra no le había sorprendido escuchar que los humanos estaban extintos. Sólo que el saber _cómo_ había pasado la había dejado sin palabras. Pero la idea de que había otro mundo allá afuera, y que ella realmente era…

"'Un unicornio normal'." Murmuró Lyra. "Todo este tiempo, siempre me dijeron que actuara como un 'unicornio normal'."

Llegó a la casa. Se paró frente a la puerta, levantó dudosamente un casco, y tocó. Lyra miró a su alrededor mientras esperaba nerviosa. Oyó pasos acercándose, y la puerta se abrió por fin.

"¿Heartstrings?" Dijo Cirrus. "Me preguntaba si vendrías después de la Gala. ¿Cómo te fue?"

¿La Gala? Lyra prácticamente había olvidado todo sobre la Gala. "Uh… Mamá, si no te importa… Preferiría que me llamaran Lyra ahora. Me refiero… Heartstrings es un nombre poni…"

La mirada en los ojos de Cirrus decían que sabía exactamente a lo que Lyra se refería. "Hablaste con la Princesa."

"Sí."

Cirrus suspiró. "Ven, pasa."

Lyra la siguió hasta el living y sentó, dejando sus cosas en el suelo. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los había visitado, pero nada había cambiado en esa casa. Miró a las paredes mientras su madre subía la escalera. Habían fotos de sus padres cuando jóvenes colgadas en la pared, y también algunas de Lyra cuando potranca. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había ninguna de ella cuando bebé.

Su madre volvió con su padre y se sentaron al otro lado de la mesita de café. La miraron, sin saber por dónde empezar. Sólo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj en el pasillo.

Cirrus finalmente rompió el silencio con un suspiro. "La Princesa nos dijo que hablaría contigo. Ella te lo explicaría mejor que nadie."

"Sabíamos que pronto pasaría. No podíamos ocultarlo para siempre." Agregó Dewey.

"No importa lo que seas, siempre has sido y serás nuestra hija."

"La única razón por la que intentamos alejarte de todas esas historias, fue para protegerte. Si te enterabas de la verdad –"

Lyra los interrumpió. "Escuchen… No estoy enojada con ustedes. Entiendo por qué los ponis nos tienen miedo. A los humanos, quiero decir. Y realmente aprecio que me hayan cuidado. Sé lo riesgoso que pudo haber sido."

"Nosotros tenemos miedo de ti, Hearstrings" Dijo Cirrus, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ahora soy sólo Lyra." Dijo. "La Princesa me contó todo pero… ¿de dónde vengo realmente?"

Su padre – Lyra no podía evitar seguir llamándolo así – intercambió miradas con su esposa. "Estábamos dando un paseo por los jardines del castillo. Lo primero que notamos fue… fue que habían unos extraños muebles esparcidos por todo el jardín. Naturalmente, no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando. Te encontramos en una cuna pero… no eras un poni. No estábamos seguros de qué eras."

"Lo único que sabíamos es que estabas sola. Llevarte a la Princesa pareció la mejor idea." Dijo Cirrus. "Los guardias reales fueron a inspeccionar los jardines y tampoco tenían idea de lo que pasaba. Por eso nos dejaron ir a ver a la Princesa, y, bueno… Ella nos contó lo mismo que te explicó a ti hoy."

"Acerca… de lo que son los humanos." Dijo Lyra. "Y lo que hicimos."

"Pero la Princesa dijo que no eras de Equestria, aunque tampoco estaba segura." Dijo Dewey. "Por lo dispersas que estaban las cosas en el jardín, parecía como un accidente. Además, eras sólo un bebé. Habría sido ridículo abandonarte ahí sólo por algo que hizo tu raza miles de años antes de que nacieras. Aun así, otros ponis no lo entenderían, así que…"

"Transformarte en un poni fue la mejor opción para todos. Especialmente para ti." Dijo Cirrus. "Celestia dijo que los humanos estaban supuestamente extintos. No sabía de dónde podrías haber venido, por lo que tampoco podía enviarte de regreso. Además… Nosotros nunca habíamos podido tener una hija, y tú necesitabas a alguien que te cuidara…"

Lyra bajó la vista. "¿Alguien más sabe de esto?"

"Sólo nosotros y la Princesa. Nadie más." Respondió Dewey

Lyra asintió. "Así que Twilight no tenía nada que ver después de todo." Sus propios padres eran los últimos de los que Lyra hubiese sospechado que estaban dentro de la supuesta conspiración.

"La Princesa Celestia nos dijo que no tenía intenciones de contarle a Twilight acerca de los humanos. Hemos estado preocupados desde que se presentó en tu casa, pero por suerte no pasó nada." Dijo Cirrus.

"Entonces, ¿han estado hablando con la Princesa todo este tiempo?" Dijo Lyra

"Teníamos que hacerlo. Ningún humano nunca había sido transformado en poni antes. Debíamos informarle cómo te estaba yendo – que habías aprendido a hacer magia, que habías crecido como cualquier otro poni, cuando… encontraste esos libros sobre tu especie…" La voz de Dewey se apagó de a poco.

"Todavía creo que hubiese sido mejor no decirle nada." Dijo Cirrus. "Sólo hará más difíciles las cosas."

"Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar por esto." Le dijo Dewey. Luego miró a Lyra. "Pero ahora que lo sabes, tendrás que mantenerlo en secreto cuando regreses a Ponyville. Si alguien se entera de esto, no sabemos qué podría pasar." Dijo Dewey. "Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Celestia le había dicho lo mismo. Si regresaba a casa, no podría decirle a nadie. Lo mejor era que los humanos fueran olvidados. Ya era difícil antes, pero ahora… Oír a Bon-Bon o a Twilight decir que los humanos eran ridículas historias, sabiendo que _ella_ era uno… Lyra no podría soportarlo. Pero había otra opción.

"Ése es el punto…" Dijo Lyra. "No volveré a Ponyville."

Dewey parpadeó. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hay de tu amiga?"

Lyra pausó un momento, sabiendo que no estarían felices con la respuesta. "La Princesa ha intentado averiguar de dónde vine, y me dijo que si yo quería… Podría enviarme de vuelta a mi mundo." Forzó una sonrisa, anticipando la reacción de sus padres.

Una vez más, hubo un largo y doloroso silencio.

"La Princesa Celestia nos dijo que había perfeccionado el hechizo." Dijo Dewey. "Ha estado estudiando los artefactos de tu mundo. Ésos que estaban en el jardín cuando apareciste."

La explicación que Celestia le había dado sobre ese hechizo había sido muy complicada, y combinado con el estado mental en que Lyra se encontraba, no podía recordar nada. Lo único que importaba era que había una oportunidad para regresar y poder vivir como una humana.

"Heartstr- Lyra," Se corrigió Cirrus. La pronunciación le era extraña. "No tienes que hacer esto. Los humanos son peligrosos, ¿no te contó la Princesa acerca la guerra?"

"¡No todos los humanos son así!" Insistió Lyra. "Me refiero…_Yo_ no soy así. Además, los humanos son mucho más que sólo guerra. Sólo piensa todas las cosas que han inventado para hacer la vida más fácil… No somos destructivos, no importa lo que diga Celestia. Sé que no lo somos." La voz se le quebró.

"Jamás hemos visto a ningún otro humano." Dijo Cirrus. "Te criamos como a una poni, ni siquiera sabemos qué habría pasado si te hubieses quedado allá."

"Es una de las razones por las cuales quiero regresar. Pertenezco allá." Lyra miró al suelo, a sus cascos. No había nacido con ellos. "Además, la guerra fue causada por Discord, y fue aquí en Equestria. De donde vengo, quizás los humanos sean… diferentes." Levantó ligeramente los ojos.

Cirrus iba a protestar nuevamente, pero Dewey levantó un casco y la interrumpió. "Esta es una decisión que sólo Lyra debe tomar." Parecía intentar convencerse a sí mismo de eso.

"La Princesa me contó sobre los riesgos, pero necesito saber la verdad sobre los humanos. Sé que no somos tan malos como los ponis creen."

"No estás pensando con claridad." Dijo Cirrus. "Estás cansada. Te sentirás diferente en la mañana."

Dewey asintió. "Quizás deberías dormir y pensarlo bien."

Lyra negó con la cabeza. "Desde que supe que los humanos existían que he querido saber más de ellos… O realmente creo que siempre he querido _ser_ uno. Sé que esto es lo que quiero hacer."

"Nunca debiste dejar que conservara esos libros." Murmuró Cirrus.

"Cuando la encontré leyéndolos ya era muy tarde." Respondió Dewey. "No creí que tomara todo esto tan en serio."

Lyra miró a su padre y luego a su madre. "Al menos necesito intentarlo." Hizo una pausa. "Lo siento."

"Quizás deberíamos seguir hablando de esto por la mañana." Dijo Dewey. "Lo que sea que elijas, Lyra… Sólo asegúrate de que sea lo que realmente deseas."

* * *

Lyra estaba en la cama de su antigua habitación. Se había quitado el vestido e intentaba relajarse, pero no podría dormir esa noche. De todas formas, ya casi amanecía.

Debería haberse sentido más feliz por todo esto. Siempre había amado a los humanos.

Así que sus padres aún creían que los humanos eran peligrosos. Y no sólo ellos, también la Princesa Celestia. Normalmente, Lyra les hubiese dicho que estaban totalmente equivocados, pero todavía pensaba en le guerra. ¿Y si no había sido todo culpa de Discord?

No… Eso era ridículo, Celestia había dicho que ella y Luna no habían podido derrotarlo en ese momento. Tenía demasiado poder, y había comenzado con los humanos. Podría haber hecho lo mismo con los ponis si hubiese querido, casi lo había hecho el año pasado.

El mundo de los humanos sería perfectamente seguro.

Tomó su diario y lo ojeó. Sus sueños eran sobre cosas de su propio mundo, no de los humanos de Equestria. Eso explicaba por qué era tan distinto a lo que había en los libros.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Lyra levantó la vista y vio Dewey asomándose desde el pasillo.

"¿Puedo entrar?" Preguntó él.

"Sí, pasa." Respondió, dejando su diario donde estaba.

Algo flotaba junto a él, en una brillante bruma azul. Era un objeto rectangular que Lyra no supo decir qué era.

"Todavía quieres ir al mundo de los humanos." Dijo Dewey.

Lyra asintió.

"Quizás eso es lo que debas hacer. Realmente ya no lo sé…" Dirigió la mirada al objeto que brillaba junto a su cabeza y lo hizo flotar hasta Lyra. "Celestia te dijo acerca de las cosas que encontraron. Quería estudiarlas. Pero yo me quedé con esto."

Lyra no podía creer lo que veía. Era una antigua fotografía pero…

"Estos son… ¿humanos de verdad?" Preguntó perpleja. Dos de ellos – un hombre y una mujer – estaban parados frente a una gran casa, y había uno de esos carros que se movían solos, esos que había visto en sus sueños. El hombre tenía el pelo y la barba de color negro, y abrazaba a la mujer con un brazo. Levantó la vista a Dewey, sin poder decir nada.

"No estoy totalmente seguro, pero supongo que esos son… tus padres."

Dejó la foto en la mesita, pero no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Cualquier evidencia fotográfica de que los humanos habían existido habría sido grandiosa pero… ver a sus padres verdaderos así de repente era diferente…

"¿Guardaste esto durante todos estos años?" Preguntó Lyra.

Dewey asintió. "Tu mamá no sabe que la tengo, pero es nuestra única pista sobre quién solías ser. Mentiría si te dijera que tu especie no me causa curiosidad. Me he preguntado sobre aquellos humanos desde que te encontramos."

Lyra volvió la vista a la foto y luego de vuelta a él. "No puedo creer que tengas esto…"

"No trato de decirte qué debes decidir. Pero antes que nada… Asegúrate de qué es lo que quieres realmente. Si te vas de Equestria, podrías no poder regresar."

"Lo sé…"

"Entiendo por qué quieres ir." Dijo Dewey. "Después de todo, es tu decisión." Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"Espera."

Dewey la miró. Se veía muy cansado.

"Papá, tú no crees que… los humanos sean malvados, ¿verdad?"

Él le sonrió. "Sólo conozco a una."

Lyra miró de nuevo la foto, todavía le parecía imposible. Luego lo miró a él. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Lyra." Se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lyra pasó toda la noche acostada, pero sin poder dormir. Observaba las caras de aquellos humanos. Todas las imágenes que había visto de humanos antes eran dibujos, o en sus sueños. Pero éstos… sus padres… Eran reales. Estaban ahí, en alguna parte.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lyra fue a caminar.

Canterlot le era familiar. Había vivido ahí casi toda su vida, e incluso luego de mudarse a Ponyville siempre iba de visita. ¿Entonces por qué de pronto lo sentía como un lugar tan ajeno?

La Princesa Celestia le había explicado que sin importar su procedencia, ella era una habitante de Ponyville. Podía quedarse aquí. Eso era lo que Celestia le había recomendado. Y por supuesto, sus padres no querían que se fuera.

Pasó por la estación, y vio a un tren alejándose. Lyra fácilmente podría ir a Ponyville esa misma tarde. Iría y guardaría todos sus libros, le diría a Bon-Bon que se había acabado el tema de los humanos. Olvidaría que había visto a sus verdaderos padres, y que ella nunca había sido un poni…

No, eso no era posible.

Pasó junto al Estadio de los Wonderbolts. Había carteles en todas partes, diciendo que habría una carrera en pocos días. A Lyra le gustaba asistir a esas carreras…

Su herencia pegaso era una mentira. Creía que esa era la razón por la que hacer magia le había resultado tan difícil. Y ahora notaba que, la primera vez que usó magia para tocar la lira, había imaginado dedos que se movían entre las cuerdas. Y cuando había usado manos de verdad para tocar, le había sido aún más fácil.

Ponis que lucían elegantes sombreros y moda de alta clase de Canterlot pasaban a su lado rápidamente. No tenían idea de que caminaban junto a algo que supuestamente existía sólo en mitos.

Nada era realmente diferente. Nada había cambiado. Siempre había sido humana. La única diferencia es que ahora lo sabía. Todas esas veces que Bon-Bon la había mirado enojada, diciéndole que parara con su obsesión con esos 'locos sueños'…

Cuando potranca, siempre había creído que los humanos todavía vivían en alguna parte en Equestria. Recién cuando fue adulta se resignó al hecho de que probablemente estaban extintos. La oferta de la Princesa era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Y de verdad era algo bueno. Porque todos esos temores ante los humanos eran totalmente errados. ¿Verdad?

Lo que les había pasado en Equestria era lamentable, pero eso no significaba que Lyra tuviera que tener miedo de volver a casa.

Se detuvo y se quedó ahí parada por un momento. Suspiró. Esto no iba a ninguna parte, tenía que tomar una decisión.

Se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la casa de sus padres a hacer los arreglos finales.

* * *

El castillo se veía totalmente diferente comparado a la noche de la Gala de hace unos días. Era mucho más brillante, pero mucho más silencioso. Pasaron junto a unos guardias hacia el interior del castillo. Dewey era reconocido como el jefe de la biblioteca, por lo que no tuvieron problemas para entrar.

No hubo discusión cuando llegaron, la Princesa sabía a qué habían ido. Cirrus se veía cansada y Dewey a cada rato abría la boca para decir algo, pero luego se quedaba callado.

_Un mundo entero más allá de Equestria,_ pensaba Lyra. _Con humanos de verdad._

Lyra no llevaba mucho con ella. Tenía su lira, su diario – la única pista que tenía sobre su mundo – y la foto de sus padres humanos. Los encontraría… de alguna forma.

Ahora Lyra y Celestia estaban sentadas solas en una de las recámaras de invitados.

"Estás totalmente segura de esto." Dijo la Princesa. Lyra no estaba segura de si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

"Estoy segura. Necesito saber quién soy realmente."

"Mi oferta sigue en pie. Eres más que bienvenida a quedarte aquí en Equestria." Dijo Celestia. "He tenido visiones limitadas de tu mundo. Es bastante distinto a la sociedad que conocíamos. Han evolucionado mucho, su tecnología es mucho más avanzada."

"Sí, lo he visto en mis sueños."

"Creí que serías demasiado joven como para recordar algo."

Lyra podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Pronto ya no sería una poni. Ya no tendría cascos. Celestia era la única lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer esta clase de hechizo… Pero no, era lo contrario. Estaba _deshaciendo_ el hechizo.

"No nos retrasemos más entonces." Celestia bajó la cabeza, apuntando su cuerno hacia Lyra. "Relájate, sólo tomará un momento."

Hubo un delicado pero reluciente brillo blanco. Lyra apretó los dientes, esperando que el proceso fuera doloroso como cuando transformó sus patas en manos, pero multiplicado por cien pero… estaba transformando todo su cuerpo y apenas sentía algo.

* * *

Lyra no había vuelto a casa todavía. Había dicho que volvería hace dos días.

Bon-Bon comenzaba a preocuparse. Pero de todas formas, ¿qué podría haberle pasado? A pesar de las locuras de Lyra acerca de la conspiración del gobierno y que la Princesa estaba tras ella, realmente no había nada de qué temer en Canterlot. Bon-Bon se avergonzaba por estar tan preocupada.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Bon-Bon salió de sus pensamientos y fue a abrir. Afuera se encontraba una pegaso gris de ojos bizcos.

"¡Tengo una carta para usted, señorita Bon-Bon!" Dijo alegremente.

Bon-Bon tomó el sobre y vio que decía 'Rainbow Dash' en la parte de adelante. Frunció el ceño.

"Uh, gracias…" Dijo. Quizás tendría tiempo para llevar esto al poni correspondiente después del trabajo.

Eso no fue necesario, ya que Rainbow Dash estaba detrás de la pegaso gris llevando otra carta entre los dientes.

"Qué tal, Bon-Bon." Dijo con una voz plana. "Tengo tu correo."

"Gracias, Rainbow Dash, aquí tengo el tuyo." Intercambiaron los sobres. El suyo decía 'Bon-Bon' en la familiar letra de Lyra. Se sentía algo pesado, tenía algo más que una carta adentro.

Rainbow Dash miró a la otra pegaso, quien las miraba algo triste. "Uh… Has estado mejorando, al menos ahora sólo tuve que preguntar en una casa." La poni gris la miró con una sonrisa, y aleteó dando unos saltitos.

Bon-Bon entró a la casa con la carta, preguntándose qué podría ser. Quizás era alguna explicación de por qué se estaba tardando tanto en volver.

Cuando abrió el paquete, unas monedas cayeron al suelo. Bon-Bon lo abrió más, y se dio cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de dinero ahí. Frunciendo el ceño, sacó la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Bon-Bon:_

_Lamento no haberte avisado antes. Algo pasó en Canterlot y me voy a mudar. Esto debería cubrir mi parte de la renta por un par de meses, espero que encuentres alguien más con quien compartir el piso. Fue genial conocerte. Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo._

_Lyra_

Se quedó mirando le carta, desconcertada. ¿Lyra iba a mudarse así nada más? Bon-Bon no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable. ¿Había sido demasiado dura por lo de incidente con en carro?

Bon-Bon frunció el ceño. Era normal que Lyra hiciera cosas así de impulsivas, no debería estar tan sorprendida. Aun así, era bastante drástico. ¿A qué se refería con que "algo pasó en Canterlot"? Y todo ese dinero…

¡La Gala, claro!

Alguien había visto a Lyra en la Gala y la habían contratado para una sinfonía, o algo. Acudían celebridades de toda Equestria a la Gala, por lo que no era realmente una sorpresa. Probablemente ahora se encontraba en una gran ciudad con una orquesta. El dinero que le había mandado seguramente era una pequeña fracción de lo que ganaría.

Pero se había levantado e ido. Así nada más. Sin más despedidas que esta carta. Había dejado todas sus cosas – su ropa, muebles, libros…

Todas sus locas teorías sobre humanos…

A pesar de todo, Bon-Bon sonrió.

¿Era posible? Lyra al fin se había dado cuenta. Estaba destinada a ser una exitosa música, quizás incluso llegara a ser famosa. Sus días de caza-humanos se habían acabado por fin.

* * *

Lyra estaba en una de las habitaciones, examinándose a sí misma en el espejo. Acababa de terminar de vestirse con la ropa que la Princesa le había dado. Llevó una mano a su frente, sintiendo la suave piel bajo el flequillo. No había cuerno. Intentó mover algo con su magia, pero era incapaz.

Pero estaba bien así.

Levantó la otra mano, inspeccionando sus dedos. Todavía le fascinaban, incluso luego de haberlos tenido siendo poni. Estas eran manos de verdad. Flexibles, agraciadas, asombrosas. Tener manos en vez de magia parecía un intercambio justo.

Sus ojos eran del mismo color dorado, y su melena – no, su cabello – aún era verde menta con un mechón blanco, al igual cuando era una poni. Por lo que sabía, ésos no eran colores normales para los humanos, pero sí tenía el mismo color de piel claro que tenían los humanos de sus sueños. Era raro ser casi completamente calvo, pero a Lyra no le molestaba. De hecho, le gustaba en cierto modo.

Llevaba una camiseta verde, unos pantalones color canela, y un par de zapatos – ésos eran en cierta forma nuevos para ella. Los únicos zapatos que había usado antes eran los que Rarity le había dado, pero los que llevaba puestos ahora eran simples, y estaban hechos para ser prácticos. Ahora que la piel de sus pies era tan suave y no tenía cascos, los zapatos serían necesarios.

Junto con la ropa que la Princesa le había dado, encontró un collar que tenía una pequeña lira de oro, parecida a la de su cutie mark. La cual, al igual que su cuerno, se había ido. El collar le serviría como un recuerdo de Equestria.

Ser humana era una experiencia extraña, pero aun así, familiar. Quizás era su instinto, quizás eran sus sueños. Lyra pasó sus manos por sus suaves y lampiños brazos. Esto era real, no era otro sueño. Ella era una humana.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Todo en la habitación estaba hecho para ponis, pero ahora todo parecía miniaturizado. Medía alrededor de un metro siendo poni, pero ahora medía más de un metro y medio. Junto a la puerta había un bolso nuevo al que había transferido sus cosas. Tenía una correa que iba sobre el hombro, como una alforja pero para caminar en dos piernas. Puso su mano sobre el picaporte – sin girarlo – y empujó la puerta.

Lyra caminó por los vacíos pasillos del castillo. Cuando miraba sus pies, el suelo parecía estar muy lejos. Tenía los brazos cruzados. Le era raro tener dos extremidades que no necesitaba cuando estaba caminando. Pero ya se acostumbraría.

Llegó a la Sala del Trono, donde sus padres adoptivos la esperaban junto a Celestia. Se voltearon para mirarla.

Vacilando, Lyra finalmente habló. "Estoy lista."

Cirrus retrocedió, sorprendida por la apariencia de Lyra. "T-Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión si quieres. Estás… ¿Estás totalmente segura?"

"Estoy segura." Lyra le sonrió débilmente.

"Una vez que llegues a tu mundo, lo más probable es que no puedas regresar." Dijo Celestia. Lyra estaba casi a la altura de los ojos de la Princesa, aunque su porte aún la impresionaba. "Estarás sola."

Lyra recordó la foto que llevaba en su bolso. _No exactamente sola…_ Solo tenía que encontrarlos a ellos.

"Supongo que es tu decisión…" Dijo Dewey. Levantó la vista hacia ella, y sonrió débilmente. "No creí que serías tan alta."

"Esto es normal para un humano, creo." Dijo Lyra. No podía evitar sonreír. "Es decir, wow. No puedo creer…" Llevó una mano a su frente.

"El hechizo es similar a la teletransportación, solo un poquito más complejo." Dijo Celestia. "Dime cuando estés lista. Les daré un momento."

Lyra se dio la vuelta, y se arrodilló frente a sus padres. "Realmente voy a extrañarlos mucho. Solo que… creo que esto es lo mejor."

"No podemos disuadirte de esto… ¿verdad?" Preguntó Cirrus.

Moviendo la cabeza, Lyra respondió, "Estaré bien."

"Ten cuidado." Dijo Dewey. "Todo lo que queremos es que seas feliz."

"Lo haré… Estoy segura de lo que hago…"

Puso sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo con fuerza, y luego lo hizo con Cirrus. Se sentía algo insegura con la nueva forma de Lyra, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Lyra sintió una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

Finalmente, Lyra se levantó y miró a la Princesa. "Creo que ya estoy lista."

Celestia miró a la humana que estaba parada frente a ella, y deseó poder ver más que a los corruptos seres de hace miles de años atrás. Lyra aún tenía algunas características de poni en su apariencia – el color del pelo, sus ojos. Sin embargo, era tan humana como el día en que había nacido.

"Espero que tengas razón cuando dices que los humanos de tu mundo son diferentes." Dijo Celestia.

Bajó la cabeza, y su cuerno comenzó a brillar otra vez.

Lyra se quedó ahí, mientras el castillo, la Princesa Celestia, sus padres, toda Equestria se desvanecía.


	11. En camino

Cap. 11: En camino

Lyra sintió el calor del sol y una suave brisa en el rostro. Estaba en medio de un plano camino de piedras, que se extendía más allá de lo que alcanzaba a ver. Habían campos con plantas a ambos lados. Y, por alguna extraña razón, a lo largo de toda la ruta había unos largos postes unidos con cuerdas negras. Lyra sintió un extraño olor en el aire, como a quemado, pero no pudo identificar de dónde venía.

Pero algo que llamó especialmente su atención fue un gigantesco cartel que había a un lado de la ruta.

_¡El cereal es sólo para niños!_

Estaba escrito en una letra legible, aunque la frase no tenía ningún sentido para ella. Lo que más extraño le pareció fue la imagen de un conejo blanco que estaba junto a la frase. Sin embargo, estaba parado como persona, y utilizaba ropa de humano. ¿Había sido enviada al mundo correcto? No veía a ningún humano cerca. ¿Y si Celestia había cometido un error?

Se alejó del letrero. Si había un camino, tenía que llegar a alguna parte, sólo debía seguirlo. Eligió la dirección que se alejaba del conejo y su cartel, y se puso a caminar.

Bajó la vista hacia sus pies, los cuales iban pisando una línea amarilla en el centro del camino. ¿Quién la habría pintado? Ojalá no un conejo gigante… Parecía ser tan larga como el mismo camino.

Hace sólo un momento estaba parada en el castillo de Canterlot. Ahora estaba… En algún lado. Los campos se parecían bastante a lo que había en Equestria, pero el camino, los extraños postes con las cuerdas – y el letrero del conejo – probaban que definitivamente estaba en otro mundo. Si era o no el _correcto_, estaba por verse.

Pasaron los minutos sin que sucediera nada. Entonces, hubo un ruido viniendo por detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio una especie de objeto que iba hacia ella. Se acercaba, cada vez más rápido. Lyra se quedó ahí parada, perpleja. La cosa pasó junto a ella, haciendo un sonido increíblemente fuerte como el de una trompeta, lo que la obligó a taparse los oídos. El olor a quemado se hizo más fuerte mientras pasaba.

_¡Era uno de ellos!_

¡Los carruajes de sus sueños! Como el que había intentado copiar con el carrito de Applejack. Y también había uno en la fotografía de sus padres. Los humanos los conducían, eran reales, y Lyra acababa de ver uno de verdad. Si bien había sido un poco aterrador, se sentía emocionada. ¡Podría haber un humano dentro de esa cosa! Lyra sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Iba en la misma dirección que ella, ahora era un pequeño punto en la distancia. Lyra se puso a un lado del camino. Si iban a venir más, no quería interferir en su camino. Sabía por experiencia propia lo difícil que era conducir uno de ésos.

Siguió caminando, y vio un cartel verde – que estaba al nivel de sus ojos, no era tan masivamente enorme como el del conejo – con unas pocas palabras en él. Se detuvo a leerlo.

DES MOINES 7 Km

¿Cómo se suponía que se pronunciaba eso? ¿Y qué era? Al menos el otro cartel estaba en el mismo idioma que el de Equestria, pero Lyra no tenía idea de qué significaba esto.

Mientras continuaba caminando, Lyra intentó pronunciar en voz alta "Des Moines". Pero no sonaba para nada bien. En fin, ya lo lograría.

Comenzó a divisar algo en la distancia. Un punto blanco, que comenzó a tomar la forma de una casa. No parecía muy diferente a las que había en Equestria. Cualquier edificio era una buena señal, alguien podría vivir ahí y darle algunas indicaciones.

A medida que se acercaba, vio uno de esos carruajes afuera de la casa – rojo, algo oxidado, y totalmente quieto. Lyra se acercó para investigar. No pasó nada, pero decidió mantener la distancia por si acaso.

Se alejó del camino y siguió por una senda de tierra que iba hacia la casa. Entones los vio.

Ponis. Aunque se veían algo distintos a los que conocía. Sus pieles eran de tonalidades grises y marrones, y cuando se acercó, Lyra notó que no tenían cutie marks. Además, sus caras eran algo alargadas. Pero de todas formas era bueno ver a alguien con quien poder hablar.

Lyra se puso junto a una cerca blanca que los separaba, y apoyó los brazos en ella. "Uh, perdonen. ¡Hola!, soy nueva aquí, estoy buscando humanos."

Los ponis no dijeron nada. Uno de ellos movió la cola.

"Saben cómo son los humanos, ¿verdad? Ellos se ven… bueno, como yo…" La voz de Lyra se apagó. Algo aquí estaba mal. "¿Hablan Equestriano?"

Sin respuesta.

"Disculpe, ésta es propiedad privada."

Al principio, Lyra creyó que la voz venía de uno de los ponis, lo cual era raro porque ninguno había abierto la boca. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un humano, quien la miraba fijamente. Tropezó hacia atrás, golpeó la cerca y apoyó las manos sobre ella para no caerse.

El humano era un hombre – estaba casi segura. Su pelo era corto, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las orejas. Usaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azul oscuro, y llevaba unos zapatos cubiertos de barro.

A Lyra le costó trabajo poder hablar. "Oh, yo… ¿lo es? Yo sólo…" La boca se le secó de repente. "Yo, uh, estoy buscando algún lugar con humanos. Humanos como nosotros." Sonrió nerviosa.

El hombre la miró como si hubiese dicho algo extraño. Levantó un brazo y apuntó hacia la dirección en la que Lyra había estado caminando. "La ciudad más cercana es Des Moines. Unos pocos kilómetros caminando hacia allá." Lo había pronunciado como _'dai moin'_.

Los ojos de Lyra estaban pegados en la mano de él, en la manera que apuntaba con su dedo. "Oh… ¡Gracias!"

"No sé hacia dónde va, pero tengo que pedirle que se vaya. Está asustando a los caballos." Dijo el humano.

"S-sí… Lo siento…" Lyra estaba en shock. Bajó la vista a sus pies, los cuales no recordaba cómo usar – _sólo mueve un pie, ahora el otro… _"¡Gracias de nuevo!"

Lyra se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de vuelta al camino con los brazos cruzados. Cuando se encontró a una buena distancia bajó la velocidad.

A pesar de lo terriblemente mal que había salido esa primera conversación. Lyra no pudo evitarlo, y se echó a reír a todo pulmón.

Acababa de hablarle a un humano real. Ella misma era un humano, pero de todas formas era grandioso. Por imposible que parecía, los humanos estaban vivos, sanos y salvos, y aún habían muchos más por ahí.

Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse. Levantó una mano y se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza. Volvió a hacerlo un poco más fuerte, pero nada. No estaba soñando. En cierta forma esperaba despertar, darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida de aburrimiento en la Gala, y que todo esto había sido un sueño. Pero seguía ahí, siendo humana.

Le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse al hecho de que los humanos eran comunes en este mundo. Siempre habían parecido tan lejanos e imposibles. Pero aquí deberían de haber miles de ellos.

"Des Moines…" Dijo Lyra en voz alta, intentando pronunciarlo como el humano lo había hecho. Probablemente sería importante saber cómo decirlo.

La próxima vez que viese un humano, tendría que mantenerse calmada. Era sólo una fase más en su investigación – observación de cerca. Le tomaría un tiempo aprender cómo funcionaba este mundo, y tendría que poner en práctica todo lo que sabía si iba a vivir ahí el resto de su vida.

El resto de su vida… Éste era su hogar ahora. Miró alrededor, aunque el paisaje no había cambiado mucho. Parecía tan pacífico. No había nada de qué preocuparse. El mundo humano sería grandioso.

Aun así… algo le era muy extraño. Los ponis no le habían contestado. Aunque no se veían exactamente como ponis; tenían algunos rasgos faciales diferentes. Pero de todas formas se parecían mucho a los ponis con los que vivía…

Lyra movió la cabeza. No había que preocuparse por eso. Era una humana ahora. Ya no había razón para preocuparse por ponis.

Comenzó a sentir los pies adoloridos. Le impresionaba lo fácil que era caminar en dos piernas, pero aun así le era raro. La única vez antes que había hecho esto, había sido en sus sueños.

Intentado no pensar en el dolor de los pies, comenzó a examinar sus manos. Tocó los dedos de una mano con la otra, sintiendo la piel y la estructura ósea que había debajo. Estudió las curiosas líneas de sus palmas. Esto era algo que no tenía en las manos que se había hecho con magia.

Pero la mejor parte era que estas manos eran para siempre. Bon-Bon no podría decirle que se deshiciera de ellas, eran una parte integral de lo que eran los humanos.

"Y tú creías que no existíamos." Dijo en voz alta, sonriendo. "Si pudieras verme ahora, Bon-Bon…"

Se detuvo en seco. Porque repentinamente se dio cuenta de que no podría ver a Bon-Bon nunca más. Lyra probablemente nunca más hablaría con otro pony – los que había visto antes no contaban porque parecían no poder hablar. Recién ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho a lo que había renunciado para poder ser humana.

Pero no era tan malo, ¿verdad? Había deseado esto desde que era potranca. Era un mundo habitado por las criaturas de las que había leído por tanto tiempo – y había resultado que era su propia especie. Eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Pasaron varios carruajes más durante las siguientes horas, y Lyra los miraba a todos con interés. ¿Cómo se movían si los humanos no podían hacer magia? Eran mucho más rápidos que los carruajes tirados por ponis. Uno de los que pasaron era enorme, con varios pares de ruedas y una especie de gran caja en la parte de atrás. Tenía algo escrito, pero había pasado demasiado rápido como para leerlo.

Estaba bastante segura de que no podían hacer magia, al menos. Lyra vio una botella de vidrio al otro lado del camino, y se concentró en ella. Intentó levantarla en el aire… Sin embargo, nada.

Lyra levantó la vista, y vio varios edificios que se levantaban en la distancia. Un grupo de casas muy juntas. Probablemente el pueblo que había estado buscando. Ésta era su meta, y verla le dio un estímulo de energía. Habría muchos otros humanos allí. Quizás incluso sus padres.

Caminar en dos piernas se había vuelto algo inconsciente. Estaba concentrada en los edificios. Pasó otro carruaje, haciendo que el pelo se le pusiera sobre la cara. Lo corrió con sus dedos – eran muy útiles. A medida que se acercaba a la ciudad, las estructuras comenzaban a tomar una verdadera forma.

Ya no estaba tan lejos.

* * *

Finalmente comenzó a adentrarse en la ciudad. Las casas de campo de la periferia formaban una especie de barrio de unas pocas pequeñas casas. Pero mientras caminaba, comenzaban a haber más cantidad de casas y de mayor tamaño, hasta que llegó a unas enormes torres. Aquel lugar debía ser el centro del mundo humano. O al menos del país en el que se encontraba.

Lyra se quedó mirando el más alto de los edificios. Debía tener por lo menos treinta pisos, y sobre él había una especie de pirámide. Estar tan cerca de aquella construcción le causaba escalofríos.

Había visto muchísimos edificios altos en Equestria. Pero éstos… Eran absolutamente impresionantes. Cuando los había visto de lejos había notado que eran altos, pero definitivamente eran más grandes que cualquier cosa en Manehattan, y incluso podrían haber sido más altos que el mismo Castillo de Canterlot.

Tal como la Princesa había dicho, estos humanos estaban mucho más avanzados que los humanos de Equestria.

Caminaba con la cabeza en alto, intentando ver todos los edificios que la rodeaban, y chocó con un humano.

Saltó sorprendida. "D-disculpe…" Tartamudeó Lyra.

"Fíjate por dónde vas." El hombre, quien llevaba un traje con corbata, continuó caminando apresurado en otra dirección.

Había cientos de ellos. Humanos por todas partes. Los había de muchos colores – pero como Lyra se lo esperaba, sólo variaban desde café oscuro a rosa claro (como ella). Había un poco más de variaciones en el color de pelo. Había mucho castaño y negro, pero también algunos rojos, amarillos y grises.

Lyra estaba consciente de su cabello verde. Nadie parecía darle demasiada importancia, pero algunos pocos la miraban curiosos. Quizás era un color bastante raro para los humanos. Al igual que Rainbow Dash, quien era la única poni que conocía que tenía la melena multicolor.

Era una de las muchas dudas que tenía. Esta ciudad era idéntica a la de sus sueños. No reconocía nada en específico, pero era extremadamente similar. Indudablemente, éste era el lugar de donde había venido. Era emocionante.

Apenas lo sentía real. Lyra estaba en medio de una ciudad humana, rodeada de ellos, y ella encajaba allí. Era una de ellos. Había sido criada por ponis, pero era humana de corazón.

Había tanta energía ahí. Ponyville era un pueblo tan tranquilo… La mayoría de los días, al menos. Pero aquí, un día común y corriente estaba lleno de vida. Humanos caminando en todas las direcciones, brillantes luces intermitentes como si fuese un festival…

¡Y pasaban carruajes por entremedio de los edificios! Al parecer, podían bajar la velocidad y ser controlados con precisión en estos pequeños caminos. Cualquiera que fuese la magia que usaban los humanos, tenían un excelente control sobre ella. Era la única explicación que tenía sentido.

Lyra miraba a los humanos que la rodeaban, pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar usando magia. Llevaban todo en sus manos. Pero claro que si pudiesen elegir entre llevar algo con su mente, o un peso sólido y físico en sus manos, la respuesta era bastante obvia. Seguía sin tener idea de cómo los humanos hacían funcionar sus carruajes y sus luces si no usaban magia.

Se quedó parada en una esquina, esperando para cruzar. Lyra decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo en grupo. En estas intersecciones, habían una especie de luces, que tenían la imagen de personitas verdes y manos rojas. Luego de observar el comportamiento de los humanos, llegó a la conclusión de que la mano roja significaba quedarse quieto, y el hombrecito verde significaba cruzar. Sin embargo, lo mejor sería seguir a otros humanos por si acaso.

Uno de los carruajes paró, quedando en frente de la esquina. Había una especie de música viniendo de su interior. Bueno, más bien eran unos ritmos extraños que parecían hacer temblar el suelo. Lyra comenzó a cruzar y se giró para mirar, y vio a un humano sentado en el asiento delantero, tamborileando con los dedos al ritmo. ¿Pero de dónde venía la música?

Lyra continuó adentrándose más en la ciudad, y se sentía cada vez más perdida. La red de edificios y calles parecía un laberinto sin fin, y no estaba segura de hacia dónde iba. Sólo quería verlo todo.

Habían carteles y palabras por todas partes, aunque algunos no parecían tener mucho sentido. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba 'Ceda el paso' y 'Estacione aquí'? Y estaba bastante segura de que 'Quizno's' no era una palabra. O quizás lo era. Tal vez no sabía tanto del mundo humano como creía.

Un edificio muy grande con unas letras rojas parecía llamarse 'Marriott'. Aparentemente era un hotel. Eso le recordó que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse. Pero no podía hacer eso sin tener dinero. Lo que fuese que los humanos usaran como moneda, no tenía nada. Además, aquel hotel parecía demasiado lujoso. Por lo que vio del lobby, supuso que las habitaciones probablemente serían más bonitas que una suite privada en el Castillo de Canterlot.

A lo lejos, vio una librería que mostraba algunos libros en la vidriera. Lyra se acercó a mirar. Eran distintos a los libros de Equestria. Las portadas eran llamativas, con muchos colores y fotografías, y eran apenas más gruesas que las páginas. Habían algunos libros de tapa dura, pero eran muy pocos.

Lyra entró para echar un vistazo, una campanita sonó al abrir la puerta. Habían algunas mesas con libros en el centro, y más atrás unas cuantas estanterías.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?" Un humano que estaba en el mostrador se acercó a ella – probablemente el dueño. Era un hombre con unos gruesos anteojos cuadrados.

"Estoy bien…" Dijo Lyra.

"Dime si necesitas algo."

"Gracias." Se dirigió a los estantes de la parte de atrás sin mirarlo.

Había intentado sonar lo más casual posible. Siendo poni hubiese actuado de la misma manera, pero esto era diferente. Era un _humano_. Una criatura que repentinamente había salido de un libro y que ahora le estaba hablando. Le sería difícil acostumbrarse.

La tienda estaba muy tranquila, y el olor a papel le recordó a su casa. Era bueno ver que los humanos valoraban los libros tanto como los ponis.

Lyra pasó los dedos por su pelo, disfrutando de la sensación mientras revisaba los libros. Unos cuantos estaban puestos mostrando la portada en vez del lomo. Algunos de los nombres de los autores estaban escritos más grandes que los títulos de los libros – Robert Jordan, Steven Erikson, Thomas Michelakos… Los humanos tenían nombres tan interesantes.

Sacó uno de los libros del estante. Se sentía pesado sobre sus manos, pero era una sensación agradable. Los humanos que aparecían en ese libro se parecían a los que había visto en sus propios libros, por el estilo de la ropa. Mirándolo más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que eran dibujos, no fotos. Las casas se parecían a las que había en Ponyville, pero en vez de ponis, habían humanos – vestidos con armaduras y llevando espadas y hachas.

Regresando el libro al estante, vio que había un pequeño cartelito arriba de todo. ¿Así que ésta era la sección de 'fantasía'? Pero… Esto era lo único que se veía parecido a lo que ya había visto de los humanos. Y de hecho, lo que había ahí afuera parecía más de fantasía.

Lyra dio un par de vueltas más por la librería. La mayoría de los libros eran historias ficticias. Aun así, todos eran acerca de humanos, así que todos le eran fascinantes. Sólo le habría gustado saber cómo funcionaban las cosas en el mundo humano. Se sentía perdida allí.

No podía permitirse sentirse abrumada. Lo primero que debía hacer era ganar algo de dinero. Luego se preocuparía de encontrar un lugar donde dormir y de conseguir algo para comer. Y de repente, Lyra comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba bastante hambrienta – después de todo, había estado caminando por horas.

Salió de la tienda, y continuó caminando. La cantidad de humanos era asombrosa. En Ponyville, conocía a todos los ponis. Canterlot era un poco más grande. Pero aquí debían de haber _cientos_ de humanos.

Los edificios daban paso a un gran parque verde. Era asombroso lo mucho que se parecía al parque de Ponyville. Había pasto, muchos árboles, un jardín bien mantenido… Habían humanos caminando por ahí, por lo que tendría audiencia. Parecía ser un parque importante.

Lyra se sentó en una banca, tal como lo hacía en casa. Sacó la lira de su bolso, colocó el estuche abierto a un lado, y comenzó a tocar.


	12. Choque de culturas

Cap. 12: Choque de culturas

Paró de tocar cuando ya no pudo más del hambre. Lyra no había comido desde, bueno… Esta mañana, en Canterlot. ¿Realmente había sido hoy? Des Moines se veía tan lejano de su casa.

Se arrodilló frente al estuche y examinó lo que los humanos habían dejado. Estaba feliz de ver algunas monedas – plata y bronce, pero no oro – pero también habían muchos papelitos verdes. Tomó uno. Tenía el rostro de un humano y el número '1' en todas las esquinas. ¿Valían algo? Muchos humanos le habían dejado de esos, así que probablemente sí.

"Nunca había visto un instrumento como ése."

Lyra se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz. Se paró rápidamente y se dio la vuelta, con la lira aún entre sus manos.

Era una chica – probablemente tenía su misma edad. Lyra la reconoció, era una humana que la había estado escuchando por bastante rato. Tenía el cabello negro, recogido en una cola que le llegaba hasta el cuello de su camiseta roja. Lyra contuvo el aliento. Una humana le estaba hablando. No era problema. Sólo tenía que mantenerse calmada.

"Sep yo…" Dijo Lyra. "Espera. ¿Nunca has visto…?" Eso no podía ser posible. La lira era un instrumento humano – tenía que serlo. ¿Acaso no lo tocaban los antiguos humanos?

"Es una lira, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la chica.

"Sip." Lyra dio un suspiro de alivio. "Creí que habías dicho que nunca antes habías visto una."

"Bueno, no en persona." Sonriendo, la niña agregó, "¿Tiene poderes mágicos?"

Lyra abrió los ojos desconcertada. "¿Magia? No. No, por supuesto que no…"

La chica se rio y movió la cabeza. "Calma, solo era una broma. Me refiero, me hizo pensar en…" Notó que Lyra la miraba confundida. "No importa. Nunca debes jugar Legend of Zelda."

"Bueno, de todas formas no toco pedidos." Dijo Lyra. No conocía esa canción, pero supuso que era una de esas leyendas que los humanos solían recitar acompañadas de una lira. Quizás podría aprenderla. Sacó las monedas y los papeles verdes y los guardó en su bolsillo. Luego guardó la lira en el estuche. "Bueno, creo que ya debo irme." Pausó, y giró la cabeza. "Espera, vives aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Sabes dónde puedo comer algo?"

La humana se encogió de hombros. "No hay nada especial por aquí cerca."

"A este punto comería cualquier cosa." Dijo Lyra mientras terminaba de cerrar el estuche. Su estómago gruñó.

"De todas formas probablemente quieras algo barato. No creo que hayas ganado demasiado tocando. Pero en todo caso, ¡eres muy buena!" Dijo sonriendo. "Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Audrey." Le extendió una mano.

Estaba ofreciéndole un apretón de manos, probablemente. Lyra ya los conocía. Los ponis tenían algo parecido, sólo que sin los dedos.

"Me llamo Lyra." Dijo, tomando la mano de Audrey. Los dedos se cerraron en un apretón. Lyra lo observó, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Lyra? Como tu instrumento." Dijo Audrey

"¿Huh? Sí… supongo." Lyra tomó el estuche y se lo puso al hombro junto con el bolso.

"¿Y dónde aprendiste a tocar?" Audrey mantenía los ojos fijos en el estuche.

"Toco desde que soy una pot – digo, desde que era una niña." Dijo Lyra. "Mis padres me la compraron… Bueno, no realmente mis padres. Fui adoptada." La conversación no iba muy bien. Sonrió algo incómoda.

"Oh…" Audrey no sabía que responder.

"Tengo hambre, mejor voy por algo de comer."

"Cierto. Yo también iba a comer. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?"

"¿En serio?" ¿Un humano le estaba ofreciendo ir a comer? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y no era un sueño, realmente estaba pasando.

"Bueno, sólo si quieres. Osea, estamos de vacaciones, muero por algo de interacción con más humanos –"

"¡Yo también!" Soltó Lyra.

"Bueno, vamos entonces."

Lyra asintió emocionadamente y la siguió por el parque.

"¿Y vienes a tocar aquí a menudo? Paso mucho por aquí pero creo que nunca te había visto." Dijo Audrey.

"No, soy… soy de fuera de la ciudad." Dijo Lyra. "¿Dónde vives tú?"

"Walnut Street, está cerca de aquí." Audrey apuntó hacia la derecha, y los ojos de Lyra siguieron su mano. Estaba más interesada en la mano misma que hacia donde apuntaba.

Luego de caminar un par de cuadras, llegaron a un edificio de techo verde – un restaurante. A través de las ventanas, Lyra vio humanos sentados comiendo en unas mesas. Eso le recordó lo hambrienta que estaba.

"No es la gran cosa, pero dijiste que no te importaba." Dijo Audrey mientras empujaba la puerta. Dejó pasar a Lyra y luego entró ella.

Había un agradable olor – a comida, aunque Lyra no supo identificar qué era – muy fuerte dentro del lugar. Se veía como cualquier otro restaurante, sólo que habían algunos humanos sentados en mesas, y otros parados en un mesón al fondo. Había un par de familias con niños en un rincón. Y sonaba una música - ¿pero de dónde? Probablemente era una grabación, pero Lyra no veía ningún fonógrafo cerca.

Normalmente, Lyra estaría mucho más interesada en observar a los humanos, pero estaba muriéndose de hambre. Además, estaba por averiguar cómo era la comida humana. Quizás era similar a la comida de los ponis. Deseó que a los humanos les gustaran tanto los pasteles como a ella.

Audrey se acercó al mesón de al fondo y le habló al humano que estaba tras la máquina registradora. "Mm pediré… un número uno. Sin mostaza, por favor."

"Serán cinco con ochenta."

Lyra observaba cómo pagaba Audrey, pero todo lo que hizo fue entregar una pequeña tarjeta rectangular. Y luego se la devolvieron. ¿No se supone que iba a pagar?

"Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea ordenar?" Ahora la cajera le hablaba a Lyra. ¿Qué tenía que responder? Todo lo que había dicho Audrey había sido sólo un número.

"Uh…" Lyra titubeó. "Pediré lo mismo que ella." Esa sería la manera más fácil.

"Muy bien. Cinco con ochenta."

Cinco con ochenta… ¿Qué? Lyra metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un manojo de billetes y monedas. Los miró por unos segundos y los entregó.

La humana la miró confusa, tomó algunos de los papeles y le devolvió el resto. También le pasó un par de monedas.

"Veinte centavos es su vuelto. Que tenga un buen día."

"Igualmente…" Dijo Lyra.

Todos aquí eran muy amigables. La Princesa Celestia se había equivocado. O Lyra tenía razón en que los humanos de su mundo eran buenos, al menos. Era difícil de creer que esa mañana estaba en el aburrido y viejo Canterlot, y que ahora se encontraba en un lugar tan asombroso como Des Moines.

"Oye, uh…" Dijo Lyra. "¿Qué significa 'Des Moines'? Así se llama este lugar, ¿verdad?"

"Mm… No me acuerdo." Respondió Audrey. Tenía los brazos cruzados frente a ella. "Algo en francés."

"Oh, ¿De veras?" Así que estaba en Francia… Lyra sonrió, imaginando cómo reaccionaría Rarity si supiera. Francia era un lugar real después de todo.

"¿Y hace cuánto que estás en la ciudad?" Audrey levantó una ceja.

"Llegué hoy." Dijo Lyra.

"Te acostumbrarás rápido. Es una ciudad bastante aburrida."

"Realmente lo dudo." Lyra sonrió.

Mientras esperaban la comida, Lyra se puso a escuchar la música, de donde fuera que viniera. Lo que fuese, era bastante pegajosa.

_ "No cuesta dinero, no cuesta fama, no necesito tarjetas para montar este tren…" _Era una melodía bastante optimista. Ésta era la música humana. A Lyra le gustó más que la cosa clásica que estaba de moda en casa. _"Es fuerte y repentino y a veces es cruel, pero puede salvar tu vida - ¡Es el poder del amor!"_

Les dieron su comida en unas bandejas color café. Lyra reconoció unas frituras, pero no parecían estar hechas de heno como las que había en Equestria. El resto de la comida venía en unas pequeñas cajas cuadradas de cartón.

También les habían dado unos vasos de papel vacíos. Vio que Audrey se acercó a una máquina que estaba cerca del mesón y llenó el vaso con algo. Lyra la imitó, y luego de que estuvo lleno tomó un sorbo – era sólo soda. Un poco más dulce y con más burbujas que las que había en casa, pero era como estar en Sugarcube Corner otra vez.

Una vez sentada, Lyra no pudo aguantar más. Abrió la caja – era una especie de sándwich – y comenzó a comerlo inmediatamente.

"Así que de veras tenías hambre." Dijo Audrey, mirándola divertida.

Lyra asintió y tragó lo que tenía en la boca. "Está delicioso."

"No es nada especial." Dijo Audrey inclinándose hacia adelante. "En fin, ¿de dónde dijiste que vienes?"

"Es, um…" Lyra dio otro mordisco, preguntándose cuánto podía decir. ¿Sabían algo los humanos acerca de los ponis? No podía arriesgarse. "Es un pueblo muy pequeño. Muy, muy lejos de aquí. Es tan pequeño y lejano que probablemente nunca has oído de él. Así de lejos.

"Claro…" Audrey asintió despacio y comenzó a comer.

Caía lechuga del sándwich de Lyra. Era difícil mantenerlo armado. Quizás sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a manejar bien sus manos.

Lyra observó a Audrey sacando una fritura. Usaba sus dedos sin pensarlo dos veces. Los había tenido desde siempre, así que no eran nada especial para ella. Los humanos no tenían idea de cuán suertudos eran.

"Me gustaría oír más sobre ti." Dijo Lyra. "¿Qué haces? ¿Tienes trabajo?"

"Intenté buscar empleo en algunos lugares el verano pasado, pero no conseguí nada. Y lo mismo pasó este año." Audrey movía las manos mientras hablaba. "Generalmente estoy muy ocupada con la escuela así que no puedo trabajar durante el año."

Lyra la miró perpleja. "¿Estás todavía en la escuela? Pero… ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Cumplí dieciséis en febrero. ¿A qué te refieres con 'todavía'?"

"Yo me gradué hace años."

"¿De qué?" Dijo Audrey. "Todavía me quedan dos años de secundaria. Después quiero ir a Grand View a estudiar psicología, y esos serán _por lo menos_ cuatro años más."

Lyra no sabía qué decir. ¿Los humanos realmente iban a la escuela por tanto tiempo? Lyra era un poco mayor que esta humana, y había salido del colegio de magia hace mucho tiempo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una música repentina. Era como un ruido metálico, y sonaba mucho más cerca que la música fuerte del local.

"Ups. Es el mío." Dijo Audrey, y sacó en pequeño objeto negro de su bolsillo. Lo miró por un segundo y puso cara de irritación.

Lyra se quedó ahí, sin saber qué responderle. "¿Por qué cree que _yo_ sé algo acerca de eBay?" Audrey no le hablaba a ella, sólo continuó mirando el objeto, y luego comenzó a tocarlo con sus pulgares. Entonces lo guardó, y su expresión amistosa volvió en seguida. "Perdón. Era mi amigo Nathan."

Lyra asintió, a pesar de que se sentía más confundida que nunca. Aquél objeto tenía un nombre, y Audrey lo consideraba un 'amigo'. La explicación de Audrey había sido tan simple, que probablemente esperaba que Lyra lo entendiera.

"Pero ya no importa. Aún no sé nada de ti. ¿Qué haces aquí en Des Moines?" Preguntó Audrey.

"Oh, bueno…" Lyra vaciló. Lo mejor sería decirle la verdad. "Busco a mis padres."

Audrey asintió y tomó un trago de gaseosa. "Cierto, mencionaste que eras adoptada." Dijo, y luego rápidamente agregó, "No te importa hablar de esto, ¿o sí?"

"No, para nada." Respondió Lyra. "Supe que era adoptada recientemente."

"¿De verdad? La mayoría de los niños adoptados lo saben desde que son pequeños. Es más fácil para ellos y todo eso…" Dijo Audrey. "No imagino cómo te sentiste cuando lo supiste."

"Mi situación era… algo complicada. Dejemos eso."

Moviendo la cabeza, Audrey murmuró. "De todas formas, dejar a tus padres atrás y todo eso."

"Me había mudado hace mucho… Creo que podría haberme quedado en la ciudad, más cerca de mi casa. Twilight hizo eso." Dijo Lyra, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Twilight?"

"Sí, una… amiga." Dijo Lyra. Recordó cuando habían estado investigando hace unos meses. Y miren quién tenía la razón.

"Es… un nombre algo curioso." Dijo Audrey arrugando la nariz. "¿Sus padres eran hippies o algo?"

Lyra de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Los nombres ponis eran diferente a los hombres humanos. "See… Eran unos hippies." _Lo que sea que eso signifique_, pensó Lyra. Pareció una respuesta satisfactoria.

"La gente debe molestarla mucho. Ya sabes, por los libros."

"Bueno, a veces, pero…" Lyra parpadeó. "Espera, ¿cómo sabías que a Twilight le gustan los libros?"

"No, me refería a…" Audrey suspiró. "¿Sabes? No importa. Continúa, estabas hablando de cuando te mudaste. ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?"

"Hace…" Lyra pensó por unos segundos. "¿Unos cuatro años?"

Audrey la quedó mirando. "Y tienes… ¿Cuántos años?"

"Dieciséis. Igual que tú." Lyra sonrió.

"Vives sola desde que tienes doce años."

"Sep. Bueno, en todo caso, tenía una compañera de piso." Dijo Lyra. "Esta ciudad parece ser bastante más grande, pero me las arreglaré."

"¿Tus padres te echaron de tu casa cuando tenías _doce_?" Por alguna razón, Audrey parecía perpleja.

"No, yo decidí mudarme." Dijo Lyra. "No me _forzaron_ ni nada por el estilo, yo quería vivir por mi cuenta. A mis padres no les gustaba que investigara sobre… Uh…" La voz de Lyra se apagó. Sus ojos se pasearon por el restaurante, desde los humanos que estaban en la máquina registradora hasta Audrey. "Bueno, no es importante. Pero podía hacer lo que yo quisiera."

"Tenías _doce._" Repitió Audrey. "Eso es como, no sé… un serio caso de negligencia o algo… ¿No se enteraron los del servicio social?

"No es la gran cosa." Dijo Lyra.

Audrey movió la cabeza. "Y… Mencionaste que estás intentando buscar a tus verdaderos padres. Por eso estás aquí."

Sí. Mi papá… bueno, mi papá adoptivo… Me dio esto." Se agachó para recoger su bolso. Lo puso sobre la mesa y sacó la foto. "Esto es todo lo que tengo de mi familia."

Audrey tomó la foto y la miró unos segundos. "¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? ¿Sabes al menos sus nombres o dónde viven?"

Todo lo que Lyra sabía era que eran de este mundo. Aun así, no creía que los humanos supieran de la existencia de Equestria. Ella no sabía que éste lugar existía tampoco. "No… realmente no sé nada de ellos."

"Cielos. Odio decirlo, pero no creo que esto te sirva de mucho." Dio vuelta la fotografía, pero no había nada. Se la devolvió a Lyra. "No puedo creer que te hayan dejado así sin nada más. Esa clase de cosas no pasan. No tiene sentido."

"Oh, está bien. Como dije, he vivido sola por bastante tiempo." Dijo Lyra, guardando de nuevo la foto. "Creo que puedo manejarlo."

Ambas se quedaron calladas en un incómodo silencio.

"Uh, si…" Lyra le dio un mordisco a su sándwich, pensando qué decir a continuación. Se metió a la boca lo que quedaba. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba, se sentía completamente satisfecha. "Estaba delicioso. ¿Qué es?"

"¿Nunca habías comido un Big Mac antes?" Le preguntó Audrey.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el hermano mayor de Applejack, pero obviamente no estaba hablando de él. El sándwich tenía el mismo nombre, qué coincidencia.

"¿Qué tiene?" Preguntó Lyra.

Audrey se encogió de hombros. "¿Carne grasosa y queso en un pan barato? No sé de qué esté hecha la salsa pero –"

Lyra había dejado de escuchar en la segunda palabra. Levantó lentamente una mano y la puso sobre su boca. "Dijiste que… tiene carne"

"Sí. O algo parecido. Digo, es comida rápida, quién sabe de qué están hechas realmente –"

"Carne de… animales."

"¿Huh?"

"Esto… ¡Esto vino de algo que estaba vivo! ¿A quién me acabo de comer?" exclamó Lyra.

Los ojos de Audrey se abrieron preocupados. Puso una mano en su cabeza y bajó la vista a la mesa. "Oh por dios. Eres vegetariana." Dijo. "¡Deberías haberme dicho! Creí que todos sabían lo que era esto. No me digas que nunca antes habías ido a un McDonald's."

"¿A _quién_ me acabo de comer…?" Repitió Lyra, su voz era casi un murmullo.

"Era… una vaca, probablemente. Me refiero, no sé cuánto sea sólo relleno…" Dijo Audrey, mirando a Lyra sin saber qué hacer.

Habían vacas en la granja de Applejack. Las criaba para que dieran leche, y las trataba con cariño. Los humanos se las _comían_. Y Lyra acababa de…

Sentía que iba a vomitar.

Audrey se veía alterada también, pero no tanto como se sentía Lyra. "Ay por dios… si eras vegetariana deberías haberme avisado antes. Habría sugerido comer en alguna otra parte. Lo siento. Realmente, lo siento mucho."

Lyra movió la cabeza lentamente. "Pinkie tenía razón…" murmuró. ¿Y la peor parte? La carne era deliciosa.

"¿Quién?" Dijo Audrey. "¿Razón en qué?"

"Oh, ¿Dije Pinkie? Quería decir… Diane." Lyra esperó que no hubiese más preguntas. El estómago le daba vueltas. "La llamamos Pinkie porque su color favorito es el rosa. Pero… ella me dijo que…" La voz de Lyra se apagó en un gemido.

"Lyra, ¿estarás bien? Digo… Me siento muy mal por todo esto."

"Estaré bien…" Murmuró. "¿To-todos los humanos comen esto?"

"Bueno, no… Osea, tú acabas de decir que eres vegetariana…" Audrey movió la cabeza. "_Cielos._ Realmente lo siento." Bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo.

Audrey terminó de comer en un incómodo silencio, evitando los ojos de Lyra. El resto de la comida parecía estar bien. Lyra tomó una fritura, aunque ya no tenía nada de hambre.

Lyra finalmente rompió el silencio. "Audrey… Ustedes no comen… ponis, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? No."

"Ah… bueno…" Eso era bueno, al menos, aunque no mejoraba las cosas.

Realmente quería confiar en esta humana. Las cosas habían salido tan bien, pero esto… ¿Podría pasarlo por alto? Todos los humanos, o al menos la mayoría, comían esto. Era su naturaleza. Quizás no tenían opción.

Pero… Sabía tan bien…

Audrey la había llamado 'vegetariana', así que quizás era normal que algunos humanos no comieran carne, pero parecía una pequeña excepción. Lyra ya no estaba segura de qué pensar.

Finalmente, Audrey habló.

"Uh… Lyra. Dijiste que acabas de llegar a la ciudad."

"Así es." Respondió Lyra.

"¿Dónde estás quedándote?"

"Yo… honestamente no había pensado en eso." Admitió Lyra. Había sido un día algo abrumador.

"Bueno, um…" Audrey buscaba las palabras. Tomó un sorbo de gaseosa. "Eres una persona bastante interesante, Lyra."

Lyra sonrió débilmente. "Gracias…" Que un humano la llamara 'interesante' era un enorme honor. Pensó que Audrey era mucho más fascinante.

"También eres increíblemente inocente, podría pasarte algo malo si te quedas sola aquí." Añadió.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Lyra. A ella le parecía que este mundo era bastante seguro. Bueno… aparte de la comida. No podía pasar nada peor que _eso_.

"A lo que voy es que…" Audrey se rio, y bajó la mirada. "Creo que estoy loca, porque acabo de conocerte y eso. Pero hay una habitación extra en casa, si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte mientras solucionas tus asuntos –"

"¡Me encantaría!" Dijo Lyra, sonriendo de lado a lado. Luego se encogió de nuevo en su silla. Quizás su reacción había sido algo exagerada.

"Está dicho entonces." Dijo Audrey, sonriendo. "Vamos, te mostraré dónde vivo."

* * *

Se tardaron media hora en caminar hasta la casa de Audrey. Era blanca, de dos pisos, y el techo era gris. Era casi igual al resto de las casas que la rodeaban. Los barrios allí eran mucho más ordenados que en Ponyville, seguían una especie de patrón. Probablemente era por los caminos que usaban los humanos para sus carruajes. Había uno de ellos parado afuera de la casa.

"Parece que mi mamá está en casa." Dijo Audrey caminando hacia la entrada. "Le diré que te quedarás. No te preocupes, no debería haber mucho problema."

"Está bien…" Lyra aún estaba emocionada porque iba a quedarse en una casa humana. Casi era suficiente para hacerle olvidar lo que había comido. Casi.

Lyra notó la palabra "LOREN" escrita a un lado del buzón. Siguió a Audrey hasta la puerta y entraron. El vestíbulo no era demasiado extraño. Había un cuadro de unas frutas en la pared, y un poco más al fondo había una escalera. Lyra notó que eran bastante estrechas, pero no se necesitaba espacio extra cuando sólo se tenían dos piernas.

No mucho después de haber entrado, otra humana entró a la habitación. Se parecía mucho a Audrey, sólo que su pelo era más rizado. "Oh, ya era hora de que llegaras."

"¿Papá sigue trabajando?"

La madre de Audrey asintió, y luego miró a Lyra. "¿Y quién es ella?"

"Ella es Lyra. Le dije que podía quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo…" La voz de Audrey se apagó, y su madre la miró seria. Se giró a Lyra. "Um, siéntete como en casa. Atenderé esto."

"Oh, gracias." Dijo Lyra. Caminó hacia el pasillo y dejó a las dos humanas solas en la entrada.

Hablaban en murmullos. Lyra no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero confiaba en Audrey. Quizás más de lo que debería… No, lo de la carne había sido un malentendido. Además, ¿quién era ella para dudar de la amabilidad de alguien?

Debía dejar lo pasado en el pasado. Después de todo, estaba en una casa humana – el pensar en ello la emocionaba sin importar lo que hubiese sucedido. Lyra se dirigió a la otra habitación.

Ahora sí la casa se veía distinta a una casa de Ponyville. La sala de estar – creyó que eso era – estaba ordenada de una manera extraña. Un sillón y unas cuantas sillas estaban puestas mirando hacia una gran caja negra. Lyra no sabía lo que era y parecía aburrida, así que comenzó a examinar las fotos que había en la pared.

Había una que se veía igual a la víspera de Hearth's Warming. Tenían un árbol con luces y varias decoraciones por el estilo. No, un momento. Eso era Navidad, ¿no? Lyra sonreía. Podría preguntarle acerca de eso… Pero no, no podía mostrar que no lo sabía. Después de todo, todos los humanos celebraban Navidad.

Había otra foto que parecía ser Nightmare Night. Un humano pequeño estaba vestido como un gato negro. Probablemente era Audrey cuando niña. Pero si los humanos no tenían a Nightmare Moon, ¿a quién le celebraban?

Notó que en la mesa de café frente al sillón había una vasija con unas flores. Lyra se sentía un poco hambrienta. Probablemente a sus anfitriones no les molestaría que sacara una.

Se metió unos pétalo a la boca, y tuvo que esforzarse para no escupirlos. Eran demasiado amargos. Tosió, e intentó tragar.

Lyra se dirigió de vuelta al vestíbulo. Al tiempo que se acercaba, las voces se hacían más claras.

"Ha tenido una vida muy dura. Ni siquiera quiere contarme por lo que ha pasado."

"Lo entiendo, pero no es como cuando traías animales perdidos a casa. Es una _persona_, Audrey. Una extraña. ¿Si quiera sabes algo de ella? ¿De dónde viene?"

"Está pasando por un mal momento. Está confundida." La que hablaba era Audrey.

Lyra entró. "Um, perdonen, pero… creo que sus flores tienen algo defectuoso. No saben para nada bien." En una mano sostenía el tallo mordido.

Silencio.

"Uh…" Audrey no estaba segura de qué decir.

"Lo siento…" Dijo Lyra despacio.

"No, está… Está bien." Dijo finalmente Audrey.

"Lyra, ¿verdad?" Dijo la madre de Audrey. "Audrey dijo que estás en la ciudad intentando ganar algo de dinero."

Lyra asintió. "No causaré problemas. ¿Puedo quedarme?" Le dio otro mordisco a la tallo de la flor sin darse cuenta, y arrugó la nariz. Por qué esto sabía tan mal, cuando hace un rato había comido…

Audrey intercambió miradas con su madre, y luego volvió a Lyra. "Ven, te mostraré tu habitación." Audrey la guio por las escaleras.

* * *

Afuera comenzaba a oscurecer. Lyra estaba ayudando a Audrey a poner sábanas en la cama en la que dormiría.

"¿Podrías estirar esa esquina?" Audrey sostenía la sábana con estampados florales con una mano, y apuntó con la otra.

"Claro." Lyra hizo lo que le pedía. "¿De verdad puedo quedarme aquí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"El tiempo que necesites. Pero creo que deberías buscar un mejor plan. Encontrar a unas personas sólo usando una foto es algo difícil."

Terminaron con la sábana y comenzaron a poner una frazada. Era una tarea muy simple, pero el usar sus manos para hacerlo lo hacía asombroso. Audrey estaba estirando una punta, cuando un hombre entró a la habitación.

"Tú debes ser Lyra," Dijo. "¿Oí que te quedarás con nosotros?"

Lyra se giró para mirarlo. Probablemente era el padre de Audrey. "Sep."

"¿Mamá te contó?" Dijo Audrey. "Sobre… bueno…"

"Prometo que no seré una molestia" Interrumpió Lyra.

"Estoy seguro de que no." Dijo él, sonriendo. "Además, no podemos simplemente echarte a la calle."

Lyra apenas podía creer lo afortunada de estar allí. "Yo… no puedo decirle lo mucho que aprecio esto."

"Es un placer conocerte, Lyra. Sólo dinos si necesitas algo. Estaremos felices de ayudarte."

"Muchas gracias." Dijo sonriendo. "Creo que por ahora estoy bien." Se dio la vuelta para seguir con la cama.

"Entonces las dejaré por ahora. Buenas noches." Se dio la vuelta y se fue mientras ellas terminaban de poner la frazada.

"Se ve bien." Dijo Audrey. "Y como dijo papá, dinos si necesitas algo."

Lyra observaba el estante que estaba al fondo de la habitación. "¿Puedo leer uno de ésos?" Apuntó hacia los libros.

Audrey se encogió de hombros. "Claro, si quieres."

"Gracias." Lyra bostezó. "Aunque creo que por ahora sólo me iré a dormir." Pensó que esta misma mañana se había despertado en Canterlot. Sentía que habían pasado años.

"Está bien. Buenas noches."

"Buenas."

* * *

Habían extraños ruidos viniendo de afuera, que Lyra no podía identificar. Podrían ser los carruajes, pero también había una especie de pitidos que se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, y luego desaparecían alejándose. Lyra estaba tendida en la cama, con su diario abierto y un lápiz en la mano.

Era parecido a como era en casa, excepto que ahora escribía por experiencia propia. Habían muchísimas cosas sobre los humanos que había aprendido hoy. ¿Por dónde empezar? Tocó sus labios con el extremo del lápiz.

Miró alrededor, observando la habitación en la que estaba. La única luz era una pequeña lámpara a su lado. Habían cortinas abiertas sobre la ventana, pero Lyra no sentía la necesidad de cerrarlas. Hace un rato se había puesto a mirar los títulos que había en el estante. La cultura humana era mucho más grande y variada que la de Equestria. Pero de vuelta a su diario. Primero – _Cuidado con lo que comes._

Hizo un círculo alrededor de la nota. Lyra se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado. Aunque sabía que Audrey no quería causarle ningún daño. El comer carne era un comportamiento normal para los humanos.

De todas formas eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Lyra no quería volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Aparte de eso, habían muchos inventos curiosos en este mundo. Retrocedió algunas páginas hasta los dibujos que había hecho de los carruajes de sus sueños. Eran bastante parecidos. Abrió una página en blanco.

La idea de que éste era _su_ mundo – este enorme y grandioso lugar – era maravillosa. Equestria no se comparaba a lo que le esperaba aquí en Francia. Y ya tenía una amiga que la podría ayudar.

Sin embargo… extrañaba a Bon-Bon. Sonrió al imaginar cómo reaccionaría ella si la viera ahora. Pero… eso jamás pasaría. ¿Cómo podía regresar sin magia? Además, el hechizo era demasiado complicado incluso para un unicornio normal.

¿Pero cómo había llegado a Equestria para empezar?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, y Lyra ya había pasado por mucho hoy como para retener todo en su cabeza. Bostezó. Realmente necesitaba dormir.

Se giró, y vio su collar colgado en un borde de la cama. Una lira de oro, igual a la de su cutie mark. Estiró el brazo hacia la lámpara, intentando encontrar el interruptor. Se preguntó si todos los humanos tendrían cosas como ésta en sus casas. Los objetos mágicos existían en Equestria, pero no eran demasiado comunes. Pero juzgando lo que había dicho Audrey en la mañana, parecía que la magia era una especie de broma. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que las cosas funcionaban aquí?

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del interruptor y lo apretó. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en todo eso ahora.

El primer día como humana había sido grandioso.


	13. Probabilidades de lluvia

Cap. 13: Probabilidades de lluvia

Lyra despertó con el olor de algo horneándose… ¿Canela? Bon-Bon debía de estar preparando el desayuno.

Se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Luego observó sus manos. Lo había olvidado… Era humana ahora. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, y a través de ella Lyra vio que un carruaje se paseaba por las calles de Francia.

Luego de poner en orden su mente, pasó las piernas por un lado de la cama y se puso de pie. Se afirmó de la cama y se estiró para terminar de despertar.

Había voces viniendo del piso de abajo, pero Lyra no las reconoció. Tampoco reconocía muchas de las palabras que usaban, pero estaba segura que no era la voz de ninguno de los humanos que la hospedaban. Se rascó la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

Audrey estaba sentada en la mesa, mirando una caja negra que estaba sobre un mesón. Su cabello no estaba atado como ayer, y caía sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un par de anteojos, aunque no parecía haberlos necesitado antes. Giró la cabeza al entrar Lyra. "Buenos días."

"Hola…" Dijo Lyra bostezando. Miró la caja negra. Al parecer las voces venían de ahí.

"Estamos de vuelta en la cobertura de la campaña presidencial…" Aparentemente no le hablaba a nadie en particular. Audrey apenas le prestaba atención ahora. Tomó un largo objeto negro, y la caja quedó en silencio.

"Mamá y papá ya se fueron al trabajo." Dijo Audrey. "Dormiste hasta bastante tarde, estaba a punto de ir a despertarte."

"Sep, suelo quedarme dormida." Respondió Lyra.

"Gran peinado, por cierto. Más loco que lo usual." Dijo Audrey. "Puedo prestarte un cepillo si lo necesitas. Después de que desayunes, si quieres."

El olor era mucho más fuerte ahora, y le era bastante familiar. "¿Hiciste desayuno?" Preguntó Lyra. Intentó peinar con sus dedos su pelo un poco, pero sin mucho éxito.

"Rollitos de canela. ¿Te gustan?" Dijo Audrey. "Todavía me siento mal por lo de ayer."

"No, está bien." Dijo Lyra. "De hecho me encantan. Mi compañera de piso los hacía todo el tiempo, es una cocinera profesional."

"Yo definitivamente no lo soy." Dijo Audrey sonriendo. "Los compré en Pillsbury." Notó que Lyra la miraba confundida. "Pre-cocinados. Todo lo que hice fue meterlos al horno un ratito."

Lyra estaba feliz de ver algo de comida conocida. Se acercó al horno, sobre el cual había una bandeja y unos cubiertos a un lado.

"También hay café, si quieres."

"No, gracias. No me gusta mucho el café. Demasiado amargo."

Aun cuando todo parecía tan desconocido, habían algunas cosas que Lyra reconocía. A la mayoría de los ponis les gustaba el café – Pony Joe lo vendía muchísimo en Canterlot. Lyra lo había probado una vez. A pesar de ponerle la mayor cantidad de azúcar posible, nunca pudo acostumbrarse al sabor.

Se sentó al frente de su amiga humana. Todavía parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Hace unos pocos días, Lyra jamás imaginó que terminaría sentada tomando desayuno con un humano de verdad.

Lyra dio un mordisco, y a pesar de que no eran tan ricos como los que cocinaba Bon-Bon, estaba bastante bueno.

La caja negra estaba tras ella. Se dio vuelta para poder mirarla mejor, y – por muy imposible que parecía – habían humanos en su interior, como en una ventana. Las bocas de los humanos se movían, pero no salía sonido alguno.

"Son sólo noticias acerca de la elección presidencial. Ya me estoy aburriendo de ella. Aunque creo que debería prestar un poco más de atención. Después de todo, nosotras tendremos que votar en un par de años." Dijo Audrey. "¿Apoyas a los demócratas o a los republicanos?"

Lyra la miró perpleja. "Yo… no sé."

"¿Indecisa? Supongo que es no es problema." Audrey se encogió de hombros. "Pero en fin, ¿qué tal tu compañera de piso?"

"¿Uh? ¿Qué hay con ella?"

"¿Mencionaste que es una cocinera profesional?"

"Sip. Más bien es una confeccionadora. Hace dulces y esa clase de cosas." Dijo Lyra, dando otro mordisco. "Me encantan esas cosas, así que ambas ganábamos."

Audrey asintió. "¿Y qué edad tiene?"

"Unos meses más que yo."

"Es bastante joven para ser una profesional…"

"No realmente. Trabajó bastantes años antes de ser contratada en donde está ahora." Dijo Lyra. "Pero, uh, ¿Y tus padres qué hacen?" Quería cambiar el tema. Pensar en casa le era algo difícil ahora.

"Mi papá es director en 801 Grand. El gran edificio que está en medio de la ciudad. Y mamá es profesora de inglés. Está haciendo clases de verano ahora."

Así que profesora, y… Lyra no estaba segura de lo que era lo otro. "Así que, uh… ¿qué es inglés? Digo, ¿es como Inglaterra?" Era una de las naciones humanas que había visto en uno de sus libros. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a cómo funcionaba la sociedad humana, con todos esos países.

"Ya sabes, inglés. Literatura, escritura… Artes lingüísticos." Dijo Audrey. "Lyra… Lo que me contaste ayer realmente me preocupa. Creo que quizás dejaste la escuela demasiado pronto. ¿Qué pasó?"

Lyra se encogió de hombros. "Todos se gradúan a esa edad."

Audrey levantó una ceja. "Okey… ¿Y dónde estudiaste?"

Lyra vaciló. "Es… uh…" ¿Qué podía decir? Audrey se había reído frente a la idea de magia el día anterior cuando se conocieron. La Academia de Magia de Canterlot era una muy buena escuela, pero claramente la educación humana funcionaba distinto. "Oh, tu sabes… En la escuela."

Audrey se reclinó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos. "Claro…"

"Tengo ganas de conocer más este lugar. Recorrí un poco ayer, pero aún hay más cosas que ver. No tengo ganas de pensar en mi casa ahora."

"Lyra…" Audrey titubeó. "Cuando hablé con mis padres ayer, dijeron lo mismo que yo he estado pensando. Necesitas ayuda."

"Nah, tú lo haces muy bien." Dijo Lyra. "Me ayudas mucho con dejarme quedarme aquí. Realmente lo aprecio."

"Bueno, sí, pero… quiero decir terapia."

Bon-Bon le había dicho eso varias veces también. ¿Pero por qué Audrey lo decía? Su mera existencia probaba que no estaba loca.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Obviamente no puedes pagar una dada tu situación, y nosotros no podemos gastar tanto tampoco… Pero al menos, nos ayudaría a ambas si tan sólo me contaras de dónde vienes."

"Ya te dije que no –"

"_Sí_ que importa, Lyra. ¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa siendo tan pequeña? ¿Qué te hicieron?"

"Nada… Mis padres decidieron que era hora de que supiera la verdad sobre mí. Ellos siempre han hecho lo mejor para mí."

Audrey había dicho que tenía la misma edad que Lyra, pero aún vivía con sus padres, e incluso todavía no terminaba la escuela. Lyra ya no estaba segura de si era considerada una adulta aquí… Pero eso era ridículo. Había sido capaz de cuidarse por sí sola durante muchos años.

Audrey suspiró. "Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, ¿pero algo de lo que me has dicho es verdad? Lo que has estado diciendo apenas tiene sentido."

"Por supuesto que es verdad." Dijo Lyra. "Es sólo que tu mund- digo, éste lugar es bastante diferente a de donde yo vengo."

"Es difícil de creer que tan solo decidiste dejar todo y a todos atrás y te fuiste así como así."

"Mi vida en casa era completamente normal." Dijo Lyra. "Yo sólo… Siempre sentí que no pertenecía ahí. Y cuando supe lo de mi familia de verdad, todo cobró sentido. Necesito saber quién soy."

Audrey tomó su taza y se tomó lo que le quedaba de café. "Realmente _quiero_ ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres. Es sólo que no veo cómo lo haremos con una simple foto que debió ser tomada antes de que naciéramos." Dijo. "¿Has considerado volver a tu casa? Suena a que tenías muchos amigos allá."

"Eso… no es posible."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es difícil de explicar." Lyra bajó la vista a su plato vacío. "Créeme. Estoy diciéndote la verdad."

"Lo siento si soy muy intrusiva. Pero si estás quedándote con nosotros, sería bueno saber algunas cosas de ti." Dijo Audrey. "Pero en fin… ¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy?"

"Creo que podría ir a la plaza y tocar un poco. Necesito juntar más dinero." Respondió Lyra.

"Es una buena idea. ¿Tienes un permiso?" Dijo Audrey. "Estuve averiguando un poco en internet esta mañana. La ciudad está llena de buenos músicos callejeros, pero todos necesitan un permiso."

"No, nunca había pensado en algo como eso." Dijo Lyra. Se preguntó cómo Audrey había averiguado eso ésta mañana - ¿A qué hora se había levantado? "En casa tocaba en público todo el tiempo. Nunca antes había tenido problemas."

"Bueno, tienes suerte de que ayer nadie te llamara la atención. Deberías intentar conseguir uno hoy para evitarte problemas. Sólo cuesta cinco dólares. Oh, y tienes que llevar tu identificación."

"¿Uh?"

"Lo que me recuerda…" Los dedos de Audrey tamborileaban sobre la mesa. "No me has dicho cuál es tu apellido. ¿No tienes problema en contarme eso, o si?" Le sonrió.

Lyra se quedó mirándola unos segundos. "Mi… ¿apellido?"

"Sí."

Lyra movió los ojos nerviosamente de un lado a otro. "Eso es un problema… No sé cuál es. No sé nada sobre mis padres."

"Pero ¿y qué hay de tu familia adoptiva?"

Lyra movió la cabeza. "No, siempre he sido tan sólo Lyra." Bueno, de hecho, Heartstrings. Pero si Twilight le parecía un nombre raro, ¿qué pensaría de ése?

"Entonces… Sin apellido. Ni identificación."

"Nope."

"Que te multen por tocar sería contraproducente…" Audrey se frotó la frente. "No sé en qué me he metido." Murmuró.

"Lo siento." Dijo Lyra. "Ya te dije que donde crecí las cosas son bastante diferentes."

Volvió la vista a la caja negra otra vez. Había un humano, y tras él, unas confusas masas de colores. Parecía estar apuntando hacia un lado de la masa. Audrey tomó el objeto largo de antes. "Oh, el clima." Apuntó a la caja con el objeto, y la voz del humano se escuchó otra vez.

"Podremos ver el cielo cubierto, y habrá una leve probabilidad de lluvia en la tarde…" Los colores que estaban tras él desaparecieron, y fueron reemplazados por una serie de números y dibujos de nubes y soles.

"En la mañana dijeron que llovería alrededor de las tres o cuatro." Dijo Audrey apuntando a la caja. "Si todavía quieres ir a hacer algo, deberías intentar estar de vuelta para entonces."

Lyra se giró, pero sus ojos estaban pegados en la caja. "Okey." Luego, después de pensarlo dos veces, añadió, "Mi mamá trabajaba en el clima."

"Oh, ¿de veras?"

"Sip. Producción."

Audrey asintió. "Pero supongo que no me dirás el nombre de la estación."

"No importa realmente."

"Supongo que es un comienzo… Si quieres contarme algo más. Puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé…" Dijo Lyra. Tomó el tenedor distraídamente, aunque ya había terminado de comer. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos mientras lo examinaba con curiosidad. Luego de un momento, levantó la vista. "De hecho, una pregunta."

"Dispara."

"¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda comprar algo de ropa? No empaqué mucho cuando me fui."

"Sí, hay algunas tiendas económicas en el centro. No es una caminata demasiado larga si es que quieres ir hoy."

"Creo que eso haré."

Limpiaron los platos del desayuno juntas, y Lyra fue arriba a arreglarse.

* * *

Lyra se paró frente al espejo en el baño, donde había una humana de pelo verde mirándola de vuelta. Se había sorprendido al ver que se movía al mismo tiempo que ella. Todavía no podía creer que esa humana era ella.

Tomó el cepillo que estaba sobre el lavatorio. El mango cabía en su mano perfectamente. Era igual al cepillo que usaba cuando aún era una poni, sólo que ahora lo estaba usando de la manera _correcta_.

Pasó el cepillo por su pelo, intentando bajarlo lo más que pudo. Quedó un poco parado en la parte de atrás, pero no importaba.

Se miró una vez más al espejo, admirando cada parte de su aspecto humano. Realmente se veía parecida al dibujo que había hecho unos meses atrás… Parte de ella siempre había sabido que estaba destinada a ser humana.

Lyra regresó a su habitación, y se paró frente a la ventana. La caja había dicho que llovería entre las tres y las cuatro, así que esperaría a que la lluvia pasara para ir a la tienda. El cielo ya estaba cubierto de nubes y era de color gris.

Mientras, echaría un vistazo a los libros que estaban ahí. Habían tantos, que no sabía por dónde empezar. Era un mundo de información en el que recién estaba entrando.

Había una serie de libros gordos con tapa dura, que decían 'Harry Potter' en la portada. Parecían ser de ficción – los títulos le recordaban a Las Aventuras de Daring Do que solía leer de potranca. De hecho, la mayoría de esos libros parecían ser de ficción. Había una gran fila de libros escritos por un humano llamado William Shakespeare, que parecían ser obras de teatro cuando Lyra les dio un vistazo. Lyra hubiese preferido un libro acerca de la historia humana pero… aquí había algo. _Entendiendo la Naturaleza Humana_. Perfecto.

Lo tomó con una mano y se sentó en la cama, comenzando con la introducción. Parecía tratar sobre psicología más que nada… Pero eso servía también. El prefacio decía que la intención de libro era intentar mejorar la relación con nuestros 'queridos compañeros humanos'. Aplicación práctica, exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Leyó los primeros capítulos, pero no era lo que ella esperaba. Sólo temas sobre en inconsciente y la psique… Ojalá Twilight hubiese estado ahí para explicarle lo que ésas palabras significaban. Y ciertamente el libro no explicaba mucho acerca del mundo humano.

Lyra levantó la vista y miró hacia la ventana. Todavía no llovía. Se preguntó si quizás ella se equivocaba en la hora, pero estaba casi segura de que debía estar por comenzar. Aún estaba nublado, pero sin rastros de lluvia.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que probablemente debería salir pronto. Además, había leído sobre humanos toda su vida. Lo que realmente quería, era salir y ser parte de este mundo. Aplicación práctica, tal como decía el libro.

El fajo de dinero estaba ahí sobre la mesa, lo tomó y lo metió en su bolsillo. Era difícil de decir si la cantidad de dinero que había ganado ayer era grande o pequeña. ¿Y ahora resultaba que necesitaba un permiso? Esto comenzaba a ponerse complicado…

Bajó las escaleras, y vio a Audrey guardando los platos limpios en los estantes de la cocina. La miró por unos instantes, la forma en la que tomaba unos pocos platos con sus manos, los apilaba, y luego los guardaba.

Audrey se detuvo, sintiéndose observada. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"No, yo sólo… Uh, creo que iré a la tienda ahora." Dijo Lya. "¿Vienes?"

"Tengo algunas tareas que hacer. Hay algunas tiendas en el centro, unas cuadras más allá del parque donde nos conocimos, y caminas hasta unos metros antes del edificio del Capitolio. Lo reconocerás cuando lo veas."

Lyra tenía razón – ésta _era_ la ciudad capital. Quizás alguna ciudad humana más típica sería más pequeña, como Ponyville o al menos Manehattan. Pero de todos los lugares humanos en los que podría estar, éste era el mejor.

"Creo que podré encontrarlo. ¡Gracias!"

"Está bien. Ten cuidado." Dijo Audrey.

"Intentaré no volver muy tarde."

Lyra se dirigió a la puerta y salió a la calle. Paró un segundo para orientarse, intentando recordar cómo habían llegado el día anterior. Volvieron de aquel… restaurante. Le dieron escalofríos al recordarlo. El parque no estaba demasiado lejos de allí. Comenzó a caminar, disfrutando la brisa fresca.

Pasó junto a un par de humanos que paseaban a un perro con una correa. Era pequeño y de color negro, no llegaba a la altura de su rodilla. La miró y movió la cola. El humano que sostenía la correa le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y Lyra le sonrió en respuesta. A pesar de que era un gran vecindario, apenas se veían humanos caminando por la calle. Era un poco extraño.

Pudo encontrar fácilmente el parque unos minutos después. Y luego, un poco más lejos, había un edificio con torres de cúpulas, aquél debía ser el Capitolio. No era tan alto como el Castillo de Canterlot, pero aun así era una estructura bastante impresionante con el mismo aire de majestuosidad. Lyra se preguntó si se celebraban fiestas como la Gala allí.

El centro debía ser donde los edificios comenzaran a estar más pegados uno con otro. Habían más carruajes en la calle ahora, y más humanos en las veredas. Lyra ya casi estaba acostumbrada a verlos. Casi.

Mientras entraba a una de las tiendas, Lyra miró al cielo. Todavía no habían despejado las nubes, a pesar de que ya había sido anunciada la lluvia. ¿Para qué se molestaban en mandar un reportaje del clima si no iban a adherirse a él? Movió la cabeza y entró.

Revisó el dinero que había traído con ella. El dinero humano era muy complicado, pero de a poco comenzaba a entenderlo. Los papelitos verdes se llamaban dólares, y parecían valer más que las monedas. Aparentemente no había diferencia entre los billetes de uno y cinco dólares, pero los humanos parecían considerar eso normal.

Era fácil distraerse cuando había tanta ropa a la venta. Habían muchas más vestimentas casuales que en Equestria. Quizás era porque había crecido en Canterlot, pero más que nada, era porque los humanos iban vestidos todo el tiempo. Pensó que quizás los diferentes colores y estilos de ropa eran para compensar la falta de variación en el aspecto físico de los humanos.

Lyra sabía que debía mantenerse concentrada en lo que debía comprar. Contó su dinero una vez más e intentó darle un sentido a los precios de la ropa. Podría comprar unas cuantas cosas, pero eso haría que su dinero desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por cosas como pagar comida y alojamiento.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que casi todas las camisetas que había elegido eran de color verde. Sólo había elegido lo que creyó que le quedaría bien. Quizás el verde era su color.

Mientras le entregaba cada cosa a la cajera, miró hacia afuera. Habían unas pocas gotas golpeando contra la ventana. ¿Lluvia?

"Em, disculpe. ¿Qué hora es?" Dijo Lyra.

La humana que estaba tras la máquina registradora miró su reloj. "Son casi las cinco."

"¿De veras?" Dijo Lyra. El reporte del clima había dicho que llovería entre las tres y las cuatro. Estaban completamente fuera de horario. Lyra movió la cabeza. Su madre jamás hubiera permitido algo así. Ni siquiera Rainbow Dash hubiese sido tan descuidada.

"¿Estás apurada o algo? Cuidado allá afuera."

Lyra entregó el dinero por la ropa. Como había calculado, ya casi no le quedaba. Pronto tendría que ganar más. De alguna manera.

La humana le entregó una bolsa con la ropa dentro, y Lyra la tomó. Las cuerdas en la parte de arriba… Un poni hubiese pensado que eran para llevarlas en la boca, pero tenía mucho más sentido llevarlo en la mano ahora que lo veía.

Lyra estaba por salir, pero se detuvo. Decidió que no quería meterse en la pobremente-anunciada lluvia de los humanos. Probablemente terminaría en una hora, si es que ahora sí se apegaban al plan. Lyra no estaba segura de cómo lo hacían si no podían volar, pero hacían muchas otras cosas que parecían imposibles. Probablemente eran capaces de alcanzar las nubes si querían.

Se paró cerca de la salida, observando las gotas cayendo sobre los carruajes. Dándose vuelta, consideró mirar un poco más la tienda. Claro que no podía comprar nada más, pero la ropa y objetos humanos eran tan interesantes, que valía la pena dar una vuelta más.

De pronto notó que había una especie de pizarra con algunos volantes colgados cerca de la entrada. Lyra le echó un vistazo a algunos. Sus ojos se detuvieron en uno en especial – una palabra había llamado su atención. Lo leyó una y otra vez. Lo sacó de un tirón y lo miró de nuevo. Quizás esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo un poco más despejado, Lyra corrió de vuelta a la casa con una gran sonrisa en la cara. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo así de feliz. Bueno, quizás cuando llegó a Des Moines, pero esto era incluso mejor.

Abrió la puerta delantera y llamó. "¿Audrey?"

"Estoy aquí." La voz venía del living.

Lyra entró y vio que había otra caja negra encendida. Al igual que la caja más pequeña que había en la cocina, mostraba imágenes de humanos en distintos lugares con una especie de música. Audrey estaba sentada en un reclinable frente a ella.

"Mi mamá ya está en casa. Estábamos esperando que regresaras. ¿No te mojaste con la lluvia?"

Lyra le pasó el panfleto. "Oye, mira esto."

"¿Uh?" Audrey lo tomó por unos segundos y luego lo leyó. "Lyra, sabes que se supone que tienes que sacar uno de los papelitos de abajo, ¿verdad? No robarte el papel entero." Apuntó a unas tiras de papel que colgaban al borde de la hoja.

"Sólo eran números, no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que significaban." Dijo Lyra. "De hecho, no sé qué significan muchas cosas que dicen ahí, pero sé que necesitan músicos, ¡Y eso es lo que importa!"

"Es un número telefónico." Dijo Audrey. Luego miró a Lyra. "¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes lo que eso significa?"

Lyra ignoró la pregunta. "Ambas sabemos que necesito alguna forma de hacer dinero, y haré mucho más si hago actuaciones de verdad. Tocar en plazas y esas cosas son algo así como un pasatiempo."

Audrey leyó el volante.

SE BUSCAN MÚSICOS PARA BANDA DE HARD ROCK

GUITARRISTA PRINCIPAL, BATERISTA

INFLUENCIAS: GNR, AEROSMITH, AC/DC, DEEP PURPLE

"Lyra… Es para una banda de rock." Levantó la vista.

"¿Uh?" Lyra frunció el ceño. "Bueno, quiero decir, he oído de ellas. No son muy populares en casa, pero sé más o menos cómo son."

"¿Una lira en una banda de rock? Eso sería… No lo sé, pero parece que lo que necesitan es un guitarrista."

"¿Guitarra?" Lyra asintió. Otro instrumento diseñado por humanos. "¡He oído de ésas antes!"

"¿Has _oído _de …?" Dijo Audrey. "Suena como si fueran poco comunes."

"¡Sí! Digo, he oído que puede ser difícil de tocar, pero puedo intentarlo." Lyra examinaba sus dedos.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Audrey dijo, "No, quiero decir…" Suspiró. "Supongo que _podría_ ser útil aprender. Hay más gente que busca guitarras que liras."

"Si este tipo de música es popular entre los humanos, entonces quiero aprenderlo." Dijo Lyra

"Uh… ¿qué?"

"Creo que puedo hacerlo. La música es mi talento especial."

Audrey se frotó la frente. "Justo cuando creí que comenzaba a entenderte…"

"En fin, iré a dejar todo esto arriba." Lyra sacó el panfleto de la mano de Audrey y se lo llevó.

"¡La cena está casi lista!" Le avisó Audrey. Lyra casi tropezó entre las estrechas escaleras, pero alcanzó a afirmarse y continuó subiendo.

Entró a la habitación de invitados y dejó las bolsas junto a la puerta. El panfleto quedó escondido entre las páginas de su diario. Lyra vio el estuche de su lira, y se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Luego volvió abajo para cenar.

La cena esa noche fue lasagna, la cual Lyra estaba segura de que contenía mucho queso y salsa de tomate, pero nada de carne. La mamá de Audrey la había preparado. Dijo que era una comida italiana – otra referencia a un país humano. Aun así, Lyra seguía sin entender cómo funcionaba eso.

* * *

Afuera ya oscurecía, y Lyra estaba en su habitación ojeando los libros. Estaba en medio de uno, cuando Audrey la interrumpió.

"Oye, Lyra, sobre el panfleto de hace un rato…" Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con ese pequeño objeto cuadrado en su mano. Lo había llamado 'Nathan' ayer, si es que a Lyra no le fallaba la memoria.

"¿Si?"

"Bueno, no sé si funcionará la idea de la banda… Pero si realmente quieres aprender a tocar la guitarra, sé de alguien que podría ayudarte."


	14. Walk this Way

Bueno, primero que nada, disculparme por lo mucho que he tardado con los últimos capítulos. Empecé el colegio y tengo menos tiempo ahora, pero no voy a dejar de subir los capítulos, tarde o temprano estarán listos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta traducción, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiéndola dando lo mejor posible. En fin, los seguiré subiendo apenas pueda, y de nuevo, ¡muchas gracias a todos!

Una última cosa, en algunos capítulos hay nombres y letras de canciones, ¿preferirían que las traduzca también o que las deje en inglés?

* * *

Cap. 14: Walk this Way (Camina de esta forma)

Al día siguiente, Audrey llevó a Lyra por unas calles, hasta llegar a una casa. Se pararon frente a la puerta, Audrey tocó el timbre con un dedo y esperó con los brazos cruzados.

Lyra llevaba puesta una de sus ropas nuevas. Jeans azules y una sudadera verde. Le quedaban mucho mejor que la ropa que había traído de Equestria, las cuales probablemente ni siquiera habían sido diseñadas para humanos originalmente.

"Hace semanas que no veo a Nathan." Dijo Audrey. "Ésta es una buena excusa para venir a molestarlo."

Por lo que Lyra pudo entender, este tal Nathan era otro humano. Lyra no sabía por qué Audrey había bautizado con el mismo nombre al pequeño objeto negro, el cual ocasionalmente se llevaba al oído y le hablaba.

"¿Es un músico?" Preguntó Lyra.

"Lo intentó." Respondió Audrey. "Fue hace un par de años. Nunca llegó a ningún lado realmente. Dijo que quería vender su vieja guitarra por eBay, pero le dije que tú estabas interesada."

Lyra abrió la boca para hablar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció un humano. Un hombre, con el pelo café oscuro hasta la altura de las orejas y una camiseta que decía "_Aperture_", se paró en el marco de la puerta. Como era normal entre los humanos, él era unos centímetros más alto que Audrey y Lyra. Las miró rascándose la cabeza.

"Hola…" Dijo, como si no hubiese estado esperándolas.

"Olvidaste que vendríamos, ¿verdad?" Dijo Audrey.

"No, claro que no." Detuvo los ojos sobre Lyra. "¿Y tú eres…?"

"Lyra." Ofreció su mano para saludarlo y él se la estrechó. Ya era una experta en todo esto.

"Soy Nathan. ¿Tú eres la que está interesada en la guitarra?"

Lyra asintió.

"Pasen, iré a buscarla." Se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa. Audrey lo siguió, y Lyra la siguió a ella.

Sonaba música, se hacía más fuerte a medida que entraban en la casa. Los humanos parecían amar la música incluso más que los ponis. La escuchaban en todos lados – tiendas, restaurantes, incluso en sus carruajes en la calle. Lyra intentó localizar el fonógrafo en la habitación, pero no encontró ninguno.

Era difícil entender las palabras del coro – "_walk this way, talk this way_" – pero de todas formas, era un ritmo que se le quedó pegado. Lyra pudo reconocerlo como música rock. Era diferente a lo que se oía en Equestria – más pesado, con otros instrumentos – pero hasta ahora todo era diferente. Tenía que acostumbrarse.

"Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. ¿En qué has estado?"

"No mucho." Dijo él. "Disfrutando el verano. Haciendo algo de dinero. Así que, ¿cómo la conociste?" Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Lyra, quien estaba ocupada examinando una botella medio vacía de _Mountain Dew_.

"Es… complicado. Te lo contaré más tarde." Respondió Audrey.

"Es genial." Dijo Nathan. "Es simplemente genial por fin haber encontrado un comprador."

"Bueno, no exactamente. Es más bien como un préstamo."

"Ya…" Asintió lentamente. "¿Cuál es el truco aquí?"

"Oh, uh…" Lyra había estado observando a los humanos interactuar con mucho interés. La había tomado por sorpresa que estuviesen hablando de ella.

"Está muy entusiasmada con unirse a una banda de rock," Explicó Audrey. "Aunque nunca antes ha tocado la guitarra."

"De todas formas, tiene el estilo como para hacerlo…" Dijo Nathan.

Lyra sonrió. "¡Gracias!"

"Aún no tienes ningún interesado en eBay, ¿verdad?" Dijo Audrey.

"Nah, relájate." Respondió Nathan. "eBay es bastante confuso cuando intentas vender cosas como ésta. Hice lo que pude, pero no llegué muy lejos. Y por como luce, tendría suerte si consiguiera unos cien por ella."

Lyra deseó poder entender de qué hablaban los humanos. De todas formas, el sólo contemplarlos era fascinante.

Notó que él tenía una de esas cajas en su sala de estar también. Lyra creyó haber escuchado al padre de Audrey llamándola 'Televisión', lo que fuera que eso significara. La que había en esta casa tenía algunas palabras escritas – 'Renaudar, Opciones, Salir."

Audrey tenía su atención en la caja también. "Parece que has estado trabajando."

"Bueno, lo estuve. Antes." Dijo Nathan. "También estuve vendiendo algunos juegos y libros viejos. Tengo muchas cosas de las cuales deshacerme aparte de la guitarra." Miró a Lyra. "Así que, ¿dices que eres sólo una principiante?"

"Oh, bueno… Nunca he tocado la guitarra antes. Quería intentar algo nuevo. Toco la lira, aunque parece que no es muy popular por aquí."

"¿La lira?" Dijo Nathan. "Supongo que si encontraras a alguien que tocara la ocarina podrían empezar una banda."

"¿De veras?" Dijo Lyra, ladeando la cabeza. Si supiera qué era eso, quizás las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles.

"No capta mucho el sarcasmo." Dijo Audrey.

Nathan se rio y dijo, "En fin, tengo algunas guías para principiantes también. Puedes llevártelas para ayudarte a empezar. Iré a buscarlas, están arriba."

"Muchas, muchas gracias." Dijo Lyra.

"No hay problema."

Lyra esperó con Audrey en la sala de estar, escuchando pisadas provenientes del segundo piso.

"Me pregunto si ya habrá escogido alguna universidad siquiera." Dijo Audrey, sentándose en un sillón. Miró nuevamente hacia la televisión – las palabras seguían ahí, inmóviles. "Aunque nunca ha estado muy motivado. Ni siquiera sé qué planea estudiar."

"¿Él está en la escuela también?" Dijo Lyra.

"Sí." Respondió Audrey. "Más le vale encontrar una universidad pronto. Nos queda poco tiempo para graduarnos."

Habían pasado años desde que Lyra había estado en una sala de clases por última vez. Eventualmente tendría que volver, probablemente. Las escuelas humanas eran completamente diferentes a las de Canterlot. Y lo que sabía de su raza era demasiado poco.

Al menos su talento con la música era tan útil acá como lo era en Equestria. Y por ahora, sólo tenía que preocuparse de encontrar una fuente de ingresos estable. Luego se preocuparía de otras cosas, como la escuela, o de buscar dónde había nacido…

Luego de unos momentos, Nathan volvió con un largo estuche negro. Abrió un cierre – parecía estar hecho tan sólo con tela, nada parecido al estuche duro que usaba para llevar su lira.

"Vaya, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que abrí esto." Dijo.

"Um… Puedo…" Lyra miraba concentradamente.

Él asintió. "Adelante."

Lyra tomó la guitarra, y Nathan le mostró como poner la correa sobre su cabeza y hombros. Movió sus manos hasta que estuvo cómoda – la mano derecha sobre las cuerdas, la izquierda sosteniendo el mástil.

"Es una Les Paul, pero no te emociones. Es sólo una Epiphone. Es de las más baratas que han hecho." Dijo Nathan.

"Uh… Okey." Dijo Lyra. Otro objeto inanimado al cual los humanos le habían dado un nombre como los suyos. Interesante.

Ésta no se parecía en nada a las guitarras que Lyra había visto en dibujos, o a las pocas que había visto en Equestria. Ésas generalmente estaban hechas de madera. Pasó una mano por la suave superficie de color negro, y pasó los dedos por las cuerdas. Sonaban demasiado flojas. Notó que había perillas en un extremo del mástil. Las giró un poco, pero seguía sonando algo despacio.

"Uh, no creo que esté sonando bien…" Dijo Lyra.

"Debes conectarla." Dijo Nathan. Cogió un largo cable y le dio un extremo. "Iré a buscar el amplificador."

Se dirigió nuevamente a las escaleras. Lyra buscó por el cuerpo de la guitarra y encontró donde entraba el extremo del cable. Pasó los dedos por las cuerdas de nuevo, pero seguía sin sonar bien. De todas formas, ¿por qué un cable afectaría en el sonido de la guitarra? Pero parecía que Nathan sabía de lo que hablaba.

Regresó con una pequeña caja negra. Tomando el otro extremo del cable, lo hizo entrar en la caja. "Probablemente haya que ajustar esto."

Lyra observó cómo Nathan giraba unas perillas de la caja. Eran pequeñas, del tamaño ideal para sostenerla entre los dedos y el pulgar. La variedad de usos que tenían los dedos era increíble.

"¿Para qué sirve eso?"

"Es el amplificador. Así ajustas el sonido." Apuntó a cada una de las perillas mientras las giraba. "Deberías dejar ésta en 5, así mantienes un buen sonido y algo de reverberación…"

Se sentía completamente perdida.

"Ahora inténtalo." Dijo él.

Sus dedos pasaron por las cuerdas, y esta vez saltó por lo fuerte del sonido.

"¿Es normal que pase eso?" Dijo ella.

"Puedo bajarle un poco si quieres." Dijo Nathan. Volvió a ajustar algo en el amplificador.

Lo intentó de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el sonido. Era extraño – nada parecido al resto de los instrumentos de cuerda que conocía. O cualquier otro instrumento, de hecho. Luego de oírlo un poco más, se dio cuenta de que había escuchado esto en casi todas las canciones humanas durante los últimos días.

Y la sensación física de tocarla… Era grandiosa. Una mano movía las cuerdas, aunque no era parecido a la lira. Pero la otra mano, debía moverse por mástil, añadiéndole algo realmente especial a tocar el instrumento. Ambas manos, cada uno de los dedos, debían trabajar independientemente para tocar esto. El reto era grandioso. Se sentía de nuevo como una potranca, aprendiendo a tocar su primera canción en la escuela de música.

"Tengo un afinador por aquí… en alguna parte…" Metió las manos en el estuche. "Te enseñaré como usarlo."

Lyra estaba ocupada moviendo las perillas del extremo de la guitarra. "Creo que lo tengo…" Tocó un par de cuerdas, probando el sonido.

"¿Sólo por oído?"

"Así es como siempre lo he hecho." Intentó tocar todas las cuerdas una a una, asintiendo.

Nathan se rascó la cabeza. "Uh, bueno, no siempre funciona," Dijo "Quiero decir, para que estés totalmente segura."

Lyra sonrió. Deslizó la mano por el mástil, intentando distintas posiciones y probando cómo sonaba. "Me gusta así." Dijo "Sólo dame un segundo. Creo que puedo hacerlo."

"¿Te importa si te dejamos un segundo?" Dijo Audrey, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Necesito hablar con Nathan sobre algo."

"Está bien." Dijo Lyra, sin dejar de mover la mano por la guitarra.

"Sólo sigue practicando," Dijo Nathan. "Intenta acostumbrarte a ella."

Lyra asintió, pero estaba perdida en su concentración. Audrey guió a Nathan hacia el pasillo, escuchando los sonidos de Lyra en la guitarra.

"Así que, ¿qué opinas de ella?" Dijo.

Él la miró. "¿A qué te refieres? Digo, es bonita, pero -"

Audrey lo miró fijo. "No me refiero a eso. ¿No crees que es algo… extraña? Quería saber tu opinión acerca de eso."

"Bueno, sí, supongo que no es lo que se dice 'normal'. Dijiste que la conociste hace un par de días. ¿Cuál es su historia?"

"Sólo me dijo que supo hace poco que fue adoptada y que está intentando encontrar a sus padres reales. Y se fue de su casa sin nada más que una vieja fotografía de ellos."

"Eso es… algo dramático." Dijo Nathan. "¿Cómo te metiste en esto?"

"Estaba en el parque el otro día, tocando la lira. Como que su pelo llamó mi atención."

Él asintió. "Sí, puedo notarlo."

"Pero… intenté hablar con ella una vez, y resulta que puede ser bastante extraña."

"Creo que exageras."

"No tienes idea."

Desde la otra habitación, pudieron oír algunos acordes y notas sonando rápidamente. Ambos se miraron simultáneamente.

"Parece que ya está aprendiendo." Dijo Nathan. "Pero en fin, ¿qué decías?"

"Ese es un buen ejemplo." Dijo Audrey. "Viste como no entendía nada de cómo funcionaba una guitarra eléctrica. Le pasa con muchos aparatos eléctricos, como si nunca los hubiese visto antes."

"Quizás… es una Amish." Sugirió Nathan.

"¿Con ese cabello? No lo creo."

"¿Una Amish del espacio?"

"Esto es serio." Audrey frunció el ceño.

Nathan hizo un gesto con la mano. "Ya, ya. Comienza por el principio."

"Bueno, no fue exactamente el mejor principio. Le hablé, ella me preguntó si conocía algún lugar cercano donde comer, así que la llevé a un McDonald's. No pensé que eso sería un problema, pero estoy segura de que nunca antes había ido a uno. Ni siquiera sabía qué clase de comida era. Y resultó ser vegetariana."

"Oh…" Dijo Nathan. Luego analizó lo que estaba escuchando. "_Oh_… Eso… eso no es bueno.

"La mirada en su rostro… Era como si hubiese asesinado a alguien. Quizás realmente sintió eso…" Continuó Audrey, moviendo la cabeza. "Pero mientras estábamos ahí intenté tener una conversación amigable, pero continuaba diciendo cosas muy raras."

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?"

"Bueno, al parecer, ha vivido sola desde que tiene doce años. Ella y otra chica a la que llamaba su compañera de piso." Dijo Audrey. "Quizás se habían escapado de sus casas, pero para Lyra vivir así parecía algo de lo más normal."

"¿Es en serio? Cómo es que dos niñitas lograron vivir solas sin que los servicios lo supieran… o algo peor…" Dijo Nathan.

"No quiere decirme. Cada vez que intento preguntárselo, sólo repite lo mismo – que 'no importa'. Ni siquiera sé cuál es su apellido." Audrey hizo una pausa. "Bueno, ella no sabe cuál es su apellido. O quizás sólo no quiere decirme."

"Y estás dejando que se quede en tu casa, a pesar de que no sabes nada de ella."

"Luego de todo lo que dijo, me preocupé mucho por ella. Realmente no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo." Dijo Audrey. "Pude convencer a mis padres de que es inofensiva. Y está determinada en ganar su propio dinero… Por eso todo esto de unirse a una banda."

Los sonidos comenzaban a volverse gradualmente en algo que parecía música. Nathan se quedó callado un segundo para poder oír. "Y antes de esto, ella tocaba el arpa."

"Cuando se le ocurrió lo de la guitarra, no pensé que de verdad lo haría. No creo que pueda unirse a una banda por ahora, de todas formas."

"El arpa es bastante interesante. ¿Dónde aprendió a tocar?"

"Créeme, me encantaría saberlo. Espero que confíe un poco más en mí si le doy algo de tiempo." Dijo Audrey.

Nathan se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y qué más te ha dicho?"

"Nada realmente importante. Dice que su mamá – la adoptiva, supongo – era meteoróloga. Y me contó un poco acerca de sus amigas." Audrey hizo una pausa, y pudieron escuchar unas notas. Lyra intentaba tocar una escala, y estaba bastante cerca. "Veamos… Una llamada Twilight, y otra llamada Diane. Pero primero la llamó Pinkie. Y luego dijo que Twilight no era un apodo."

"Si lo hubiese inventado, al menos hubiese dicho algo más creíble."

"Sí creo que dice la verdad, cuando dice algo, al menos. Pero evita contarme de dónde viene o por qué se fue. Al principio me pregunté si le había sucedido algo, así como… abuso." Audrey dudó un segundo. "Pero es una chica muy alegre. De hecho, parece algo triste por haber dejado su hogar."

"¿Entonces qué crees que le sucede?"

"Quizás nada. Bueno, no algo 'serio'. Es algo ingenua, pero su falta de entendimiento parece ser algo más bien cultural. Y creo que puede ser muy inteligente. El problema es de _qué_ cultura viene, y cómo terminó en medio de Iowa sin siquiera saber qué es América. Ya viste cómo reaccionó frente a la guitarra, ni siquiera se esperaba que sonara así."

"¿Y qué harás con ella?" Preguntó Nathan. "Digo, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede quedarse en tu casa? Suena que será imposible saber quiénes se suponen que son sus verdaderos padres."

"Me doy cuenta de eso…" Dijo Audrey. "Pero creo que todo lo que realmente necesita es una mano. Definitivamente está dispuesta a trabajar por lo que quiere; sólo necesita un lugar donde quedarse mientras. Así que intentaré ayudarla en eso al menos."

"Todo lo que puedo decir, Audrey, es que estás loca del mate."

"No tanto como Lyra."

Luego oyeron algo – un simple y familiar riff. Uno que habían oído no hace mucho. Nathan y Audrey se miraron, y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba Lyra.

"Creo que ya lo tengo." Dijo ella.

"Eso es Aerosmith…" Nathan la miró incrédulo mientras tocaba el riff una vez más.

Lyra dejó la guitarra colgando de la correa. "Escuché esto cuando entramos y quise intentarlo."

"¿De verdad nunca antes habías tocado?" Dijo Audrey.

"Siempre he sido una aprendiz veloz. La música es mi talento especial" Dijo Lyra encogiéndose de hombros.

"Esa es una forma de ponerlo…"

Lyra bajó la vista hacia la guitarra, aun intentando familiarizarse con el nuevo instrumento. Nunca siquiera había soñado que algo así podría pasar. El sonido era distinto a todo lo que había escuchado antes.

"La verdad es que yo no soy un muy buen músico," Dijo Nathan rascándose la barbilla. "Y aunque no eres exactamente Joe Perry – "

"Por supuesto que no. Soy una chica," Dijo Lyra.

"– Creo que podrías audicionar para una banda si realmente quisieras." Terminó Nathan. "Eres tan buena como yo lo soy tras años de práctica. De alguna forma."

"¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?" Dijo Audrey con la boca abierta.

"Te lo dije, la música es mi talento especial. Siempre he sido una aprendiz rápida." Lyra se giró hacia Nathan. "¿Realmente puedo quedármela?"

"No exactamente."

Lyra frunció el ceño. "Pero…"

"Quisiera ganar por un poco por ella." Dijo Nathan. "De todas formas te la prestaré mientras."

"Te la pagaré. Sólo dame un tiempo para ganar algo de dinero." Le gustaba éste instrumento. Quizás comenzaría a tocar tiempo completo.

Él asintió. "Claro. La verdad no vale demasiado, pero está bien."

"Te la compraré apenas tenga dinero, te lo prometo." Dijo Lyra. Guardó cuidadosamente la guitarra y cerró el estuche. Tenía una correa para llevarlo en la espalda.

"Yo llevaré esto, Lyra." Dijo Lyra, tomando en amplificador por una manija en la parte de arriba.

"Iré a buscar esas guías de principiantes, pero comienzo a dudar si las necesitarás" Dijo Nathan. "Sonó genial, realmente le das a la guitarra."

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Lyra apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. Oír eso de un humano – ¡y acerca del estilo musical humano! Era todo un honor. "¡Apenas lleguemos a tu casa comenzaré a practicar!"

"En serio quieres hacer todo esto." Dijo Aurey.

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Lyra. "Mis padres siempre me dijeron que debería enfocarme en mi carrera musical."

"No creo que se hubiesen referido a unirse a la banda de garaje de un sujeto cualquiera."

Lyra sonrió. "Probablemente no."

No iba a decirlo, pero sus padres ni siquiera querían que ella fuese humana en primer lugar, y mucho menos que comenzara a tocar música de humanos. Deseó que ellos hubiesen podido estar allí, para que vieran que ella estaba perfectamente bien. Las cosas comenzaban a ir de maravilla.


	15. Mucho que aprender

Cap. 15: Mucho que aprender

Luego de una semana estando en el mundo humano, Lyra comenzaba a entender a qué se refería Audrey cuando decía que era 'aburrido'.

Bueno, no. Esa no sería la palabra adecuada. Los humanos seguían sorprendiéndola todos los días. Una mejor expresión podría ser 'pacífico'.

La verdad, el último año en Ponyville había sido inusualmente interesante. Había comenzado con Nightmare Moon, seguido de los parasprites, la Ursa Major, el dragón. Incontables otras cosas en el bosque Everfree, de las cuales había escuchado pero nunca visto. Y esa vez que Twilight tiró un hechizo sobre su vieja muñeca, y Bon-Bon y Lyra habían terminado dándose unos feos golpes entre ellas y algunos otros ponis.

Cosas como ésas nunca sucedían en Des Moines. Los humanos tenían pleno control sobre su mundo, o al menos eso parecía. Lyra no podía olvidar lo que la Princesa Celestia le había dicho sobre la guerra… Pero hasta ahora no había visto a ningún humano portando armas. Era difícil imaginar a Audrey o Nathan haciendo algo así.

Lyra había caído en una especie de rutina. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo practicando con la guitarra. Avanzaba rápido. Aunque la música era algo que llegaba naturalmente a ella, por lo que realmente no era una sorpresa. La guitarra en sí era fácil, pero el amplificador era algo que la confundía. Era necesario para obtener un buen sonido, pero no entendía cómo ni por qué.

Los libros que Nathan le había dado habían sido de ayuda también. La guitarra se tocaba más con acordes que con notas individuales, por lo que no era tan parecida a la lira. Intentó tocar algunas canciones que recordaba de la Gala, pero no sonaban para nada bien.

Este era un instrumento para música humana. Así que le pidió a Audrey algo de música para intentar aprender por oído.

"¿Dices algo así como música rock?" Dijo Audrey.

Lyra asintió. "Como lo que dice en el panfleto. Aunque en verdad no sé lo que sea eso."

"Creo que mi papá puede tener algo así. Pregúntale a él."

Era sábado – los padres de Audrey no tenían que ir a trabajar, por lo que Lyra encontró al padre de Audrey sentado frente al televisor en el living. Pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, pero cuando miraba esas imágenes que se movían por mucho tiempo, Lyra se sentía algo mareada.

Él la vio antes de que ella dijera algo. "Hola, Lyra. ¿Necesitas algo?"

Ella asintió. "¿Tiene grabaciones de música de guitarra, verdad? Rock específicamente. Estoy tratando de aprender."

"¿Música de guitarra? Creí que Audrey había dicho que tocabas la lira."

"Bueno, sí, pero quiero aprender algo nuevo." Últimamente aprendía cosas nuevas todos los días, la música sería lo menos confuso de todo. "Si tengo algo que escuchar, quizás pueda aprender por oído."

"Veamos. Tengo mucha música de los setenta, si es que te sirve." Dijo él. Los humanos tendían a describir muchas cosas con números. La guio hasta un estante lleno de pequeñas cajitas. "CCR, Deep Purple…"

"Creo que eso estaba en el panfleto que vi. Esas canciones tienen personas que tocan la guitarra, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lyra.

"No sería rock si no." Sacó un par de cajitas cuadradas del estante.

"¿Así es como escuchan música?" Preguntó Lyra, tomando una y pasándola por entre sus dedos. Era tan pequeña. "No es como lo que usábamos en casa. Los llamamos vinilos."

Eso lo hizo reír por alguna razón. "Usualmente son los niños de tu edad quienes no saben qué son los vinilos. ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo usar éstos?"

Asintió.

Él abrió una de las cajitas, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente. Apretó en el centro. "Sostenlo así. Intenta no dejar tus huellas digitales por este lado." Sostuvo el disco con un dedo en el agujero del centro, y los otros en los bordes.

Lyra lo tomó, intentando imitar como él lo había hecho. La luz se reflejó en el disco, y creó una especie de arcoíris a uno de los lados. "¡Se ve asombroso!"

"Creo que hay un estéreo en tu habitación, Lyra. Te mostraré cómo usarlo."

No le había prestado atención al "estéreo" antes, porque parecía simplemente otra decoración humana. El disco se insertaba por una especie de bandeja que salía y entraba, y sonaba bastante fuerte a pesar de no tener un cono. El sonido además era mucho más limpio, y el papá de Audrey le mostró cómo avanzar hasta una parte exacta de una canción, adelantar a la siguiente, o repetirla.

Escuchó una canción llamada "Lodi" un par de veces. Era bonita y suave, y se sentía bastante identificada con la letra. Una vez que pudo aprenderse la guitarra principal, practicó toda la tarde, hasta que sus dedos se movían prácticamente solos, y podría haberla tocado incluso durmiendo.

Cuando era una unicornio, tocar la lira por mucho rato le producía dolor de cabeza. La magia requería una gran concentración mental, pero tocar con sus propias manos era hasta relajante. Una vez que se aprendió bien la canción, estuvo perdida en ella, tocándola por horas. Sólo se detuvo al recordar que Audrey y su familia debían dormir.

Algunos ponis tocaban la guitarra, pero Lyra no tenía idea de cómo. Sus dedos le daban un control preciso sobre cada cuerda. Había visto ponis tocando la guitarra con sus pezuñas, pero no sonaba ni cerca de lo que podía hacer con las manos. Los humanos probablemente eran mejores pianistas también. De hecho, quizás eran mejores que los ponis para cualquier instrumento.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que había empezado. Era difícil imaginar que llevaba ya tanto tiempo siendo humana. Lyra estaba en su habitación, trabajando en una nueva canción.

"Suena bien." Lyra levantó la mirada, y vio a Audrey apoyada en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

"Gracias. He estado trabajando en una nueva." Dijo Lyra.

"¿Cuántas canciones te has aprendido ya?"

"Creo que… ¿tres?" Se rascó la barbilla. "No, cuatro."

"En tan sólo una semana."

"Lo sé." Lyra volvió a la guitarra, tocando el riff principal de una canción llamada "Smoke on the Water".

Audrey se sentó a su lado y la miró. "Es raro. Eres buena en esto – realmente buena. Eres como una prodigio o algo."

"Mis papás solían decirme eso." Lyra sonrió.

Audrey sólo asintió con la cabeza y miró el suelo. Había dejado de preguntarle cosas a Lyra, probablemente porque sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Lyra dejó la guitarra a un lado. Audrey tenía un punto, había aprendido a tocar demasiado rápido.

Lyra se levantó de repente y fue donde estaba su bolso. Su diario estaba encima de todo, justo a un lado de su lira, la cual hace tiempo no sacaba del estuche. Pero todo lo que necesitaba era el panfleto que estaba dentro de su diario.

SE BUSCAN MÚSICOS PARA BANDA DE HARD ROCK

Lyra no podía evitar preguntarse si aún necesitaban a alguien que tocara la guitarra. Y ahora sabía un poco acerca de Aerosmith y Deep Purple – eran bandas humanas famosas, y podía tocar algunas de sus canciones.

Regresó a sentarse junto a Audrey, leyendo el panfleto una y otra vez. "¿Sabes? Creo que ahora sí podría audicionar para esto."

"Sigues con la cabeza metida en eso, eh." Dijo Audrey.

Lyra asintió. "¿Cómo podemos contactar con ellos? Dijiste que sabías cómo."

Audrey se reclinó un poco hacia atrás en la cama, sosteniéndose con sus brazos. "Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que tomaste eso. Es posible que ya hayan conseguido a algún guitarrista interesado."

"De todas formas quiero intentarlo."

"Pareces estar lista, al menos. De alguna forma." Audrey se encogió de hombros. "Podemos intentar llamarlos."

"Sí, hagamos eso." Lyra no estaba segura a qué se refería con 'llamarlos', pero todavía se estaba acostumbrando a las expresiones humanas.

Sus padres siempre habían deseado que Lyra se desempeñara en su carrera musical. De alguna forma, eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Quizás ya no era una poni, y quizás esta música humana no era a lo que los ponis estaban acostumbrados, pero Lyra sabía que ellos estarían orgullosos si pudiesen verla ahora.

"Toma," Dijo Audrey, estirando su mano hacia ella.

Era esa cosa que Audrey siempre usaba, la cual ahora Lyra estaba casi segura de que no se llamaba Nathan. Lyra miró el objeto dubitativa, examinándolo. "¿Qué?"

Audrey se rascó la cabeza. "Claro. Probablemente debería haberte preguntado si sabías usar un teléfono…"

"Bueno, no." Dijo Lyra. "¡Pero realmente me gustaría aprender! Enséñame."

"Uh… Cómo empezar…" Audrey pensó por un segundo. "Es raro. Eres tan rápida para aprender música, pero tengo que explicarte cosas como _ésta_…"

"¿Por favor? Sólo inténtalo."

"Tienes que marcar el número que dice en el panfleto. Y luego sólo tienes que hablar con la persona que conteste. Diles que viste su anuncio y quieres unirte a la banda." Hizo una pausa, y luego añadió. "Si te preguntan cuánto llevas tocando, miénteles."

"Está bien…" Lyra observó el teléfono en su mano. Intentó recordar cómo lo utilizaba Audrey. "Así que… ¿éstos números?" Presionó uno de los botones suavemente.

"Puedo dictártelo si quieres." Empezó a leer los números, pero Lyra la interrumpió.

"Más despacio."

Audrey suspiró y volvió a los números, dictándolos uno a la vez. Lyra apretó los botones en secuencia lentamente. Cada vez que los presionaba, sonaba una nota del teléfono.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Lyra luego del último.

"Sólo habla."

Lyra sostuvo el teléfono cerca de su oído. Podía escuchar una especie de zumbido. "¿Hay… alguien ahí?" Se sentía ridícula.

El zumbido continuó, hasta que se detuvo repentinamente. "¿Hola?" La voz realmente venía de dentro del teléfono. Lyra casi lo tiró sorprendida, pero reaccionó justo a tiempo.

"Oh, uh… ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó.

"Eh… ¿Te equivocaste de número?" Dijo la voz.

"Yo…" Lyra miró a Audrey en busca de respuestas.

"Dile que estás interesada en la banda." Dijo Audrey.

"¡Oh! Claro." Lyra no estaba segura de hacia dónde mirar. Era raro hablar con alguien que no podía ver. "Vi este anuncio, y soy guitarrista, así que estaba pensando…"

"Ah, ¿esto es por la banda? Sí, grandioso." Dijo la voz. "Mi nombre es Randall. Soy el cantante principal y en manager temporal, hasta que llenemos ese puesto. ¿Cuándo podrías venir? Sería bueno oírte tocar."

"Oh, uh…" Lyra hizo una pausa. "Creo que puedo ir cuando sea." Miró a Audrey, quien la miró confundida.

"Pregúntale su dirección." Dijo.

"¿Uh? Oh, cierto. ¿Dónde vives?" Dijo Lyra.

Audrey le pasó un lápiz. Lyra lo recibió, y miró a Audrey.

"¿Qué hago con esto?" Preguntó.

"Anótalo" Dijo Audrey apuntando al afiche, y Lyra asintió. Escribió lo que la voz del teléfono le decía. Sonaba como una dirección. Habían muchos números entre medio también. A los humanos realmente les gustaban los números.

"¿Pudiste anotarlo todo?" Dijo la voz.

Lyra terminó de escribir y asintió con la cabeza. Luego recordó que el humano probablemente tampoco podía verla a ella, por lo que dijo, "Lo tengo."

"Estaré desocupado este fin de semana. ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo en algún momento mañana en la tarde? Sólo quiero oír como suenas, nada más."

"Mañana…" Lyra miró a Audrey. "Sí, me gusta eso."

"Nos vemos entonces. Trae tu propia música. Espero con ansias escucharte."

De pronto ya no se escuchó nada al otro lado. Lyra sostuvo el teléfono frente a su rostro, preguntándose qué había ido mal.

"Aprieta el botón rojo." Le dijo Audrey. Lyra apretó un botón. "No, el otro, el que está a la derecha." Eso pareció funcionar. Aparecieron más números en la pantalla.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Lyra. Le entregó el teléfono a Audrey.

"Dijiste que la audición podría ser mañana, ¿cierto?" Dijo Audrey. "Mis padres tienen que trabajar mañana y yo no tengo auto…" Pensó por un momento, luego tomó su teléfono otra vez. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente por los botones. Lyra observó cómo lo utilizaba – era mucho más natural y fácil para Audrey.

"¿Nathan? ¿Estarás ocupado mañana?"

* * *

El timbre sonó en la tarde al día siguiente.

"Probablemente es él. ¿Puedes ir a abrirle? Voy a imprimir esto." Audrey ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza. Estaba usando algo llamado 'Google Maps' – aunque parecía más otra televisión que un mapa. Y estaba sentada muy cerca de él.

Lyra se dirigió a las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

"Oh, hola, Lyra." Nathan se quedó parado ahí, unas llaves colgaban de los dedos de una de sus manos. "¿Está Audrey?"

"¡Hola! Audrey está arriba. No estoy segura de qué está haciendo." Dijo Lyra.

Oyeron pisadas viniendo de arriba, y un segundo después, Audrey apareció ahí llevando una hoja de papel. Se la pasó a Nathan.

"Imprimí las direcciones. Gracias por ofrecerte a llevarla."

"No es que fuera a estar ocupado o algo hoy." Bajó la vista al papel. Con el rabillo de ojo, Lyra pudo notar que era un mapa – uno muy complicado. "Creo que sé dónde es esto..."

"No sabemos nada realmente acerca de este sujeto, pero parecía normal por el teléfono." Dijo Audrey. "De todas formas, cuidado."

"Así será." Nathan asintió con la cabeza y levantó la vista. "Lista para irnos, Lyra?"

"Sip. Iré a buscar mi guitarra."

"Técnicamente, todavía es mía."

"Claro…" Dijo Lyra. Subió a la habitación. Puso la guitarra dentro del estuche, se la colgó al hombro, y levantó el amplificador, sus dedos luchando contra el peso.

Una vez que estuvo abajo, casi se le cayó todo en frente de ambos humanos. "Ahora sí estoy lista," Dijo jadeando.

"Te ayudo con eso. Mi auto está ahí estacionado." Nathan apuntó sobre su hombro hacia la puerta.

"¿Tu qué…?"

Lyra lo siguió por el patio delantero, donde uno de esos carruajes estaba ahí quieto. No era igual a muchos otros que había visto – éste era gris, y más pequeño que el resto.

"¿Iremos en _eso_?"

Nathan cerró una especie de escotilla que había en la parte de atrás. "Sí, pero no te preocupes. Conseguí la licencia hace poco, pero soy un conductor bastante prevenido. No tienes de qué preocuparte."

Caminó por el lado hasta llegar a una puerta delantera y entró. Lyra se quedó ahí totalmente quieta por un momento, pero él la miró, como diciéndole que entrara.

"Si quieres puedes dejar la guitarra en la parte de atrás." Le dijo él.

Ella asintió, y encontró una manija en la puerta de atrás. Sus dedos fueron hacia ésta, y la tiraron. Los asientos estaban cubiertos de toda clase de cosas – papeles, latas de metal, algunas bolsas. Puso la guitarra sobre todo el desorden, cerró la puerta, y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la parte de adelante, en el asiento de la derecha junto a Nathan.

Habían muchos botones, tal como los que había en el teléfono y en el estéreo, una palanca entre los dos asientos, y una especie de rueda en frente de Nathan. _Es como un barco, _pensó Lyra – probablemente usaba eso para manejar. Los asientos eran suaves y cómodos, pero apenas había espacio para poner las piernas.

"Dónde habré dejado esa cosa…" Dijo él. Revolvió un par de cosas, y luego sacó el mapa. "Ah, aquí estás."

Lyra seguía observando el interior del vehículo. Un vaso estaba puesto a un lado del asiento de Nathan – había dos espacios con el tamaño perfecto para ello, y cerca de eso, otro espacio más pequeño que estaba lleno de monedas.

Giró una llave y todo el vehículo tembló. Hubo una especie de fuerte sonido que provenía de detrás de ellos. Lyra podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho, y cuando comenzaron a ir hacia atrás, apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los autos?"

Se las arregló para abrir los ojos sólo un poquito, pero luego gimió y los cerró de nuevo. "No, estoy… Estoy bien. Estaré bien." Quizás se decía esto a sí misma.

"Lyra, ¿te has subido a un auto antes?"

"¿Uno como éstos?" Sus piernas se tensaron. Fijó la vista en ellas. Prefería eso antes que mirar por la ventana.

De repente, una memoria llegó a su mente – Rainbow Dash sacándola rápidamente del carrito de manzanas, justo antes de que éste cayera por un precipicio. En este vehículo estaban completamente encerrados, y amarrados a él. Sin mencionar que no había visto un pegaso en más de una semana.

Esto no la hizo sentir nada mejor. "Bueno… una vez."

"¿Sólo una?" Él la miró por un segundo, luego dirigió sus ojos de vuelta hacia adelante.

"No era exactamente como este. Pero… similar. No hay de éstos de donde yo vengo."

Él asintió lentamente, aunque estaba bastante confuso. "No te preocupes, no vamos demasiado lejos." Se mantuvo concentrado en el camino, sin mirarla cuando hablaba. "¿De dónde vienes que nunca has visto un auto?"

Lyra suspiró. "¿Es normal hacerle tantas preguntas a alguien que acabas de conocer?"

"Cierto… Quizás ya estás hasta arriba con Audrey. No eres sólo tú, a ella le gusta analizar a las personas." Dijo Nathan. "La única razón por la que te hace tantas preguntas es porque realmente eres un misterio para ella. Aunque creo que tiene derecho a querer saber más acerca de ti."

"Sólo soy una humana normal" Lyra se vio a sí misma en el espejo que estaba en la puerta del auto.

"Realmente no quieres hablar de eso, ¿eh? No te presionaré."

"No hay nada de malo en mí."

"Quizás no, pero creo que estás bastante lejos de ser normal."

Nathan parecía totalmente calmado. Lyra observó sus manos, y eso la distrajo de lo que estaba pasando. Vio cómo apretaban la rueda mientras atravesaban la ciudad, y para doblar sólo debía girarla un poco. Tal como había supuesto, aquella rueda manejaba todo el vehículo. Luego de un rato, Lyra comenzó a acostumbrarse al movimiento, pero aún se sentía curiosa de cómo esta cosa funcionaba.

Iban mucho más rápido que lo que un carruaje podría. Aunque cuando se estaba dentro, la velocidad no se notaba tanto como cuando se veía desde afuera. Comenzaron a ir más lento a medida que entraron en otro vecindario.

El viaje sólo había durado cinco minutos, aunque parecía haber sido mucho más largo. Nathan detuvo el auto en frente de una construcción de ladrillos, mientras leía los números de las casas a través de la ventana.

"Aquí es… "¿Segura que quieres entrar ahí?"

"Dijiste que es aquí, ¿no? Tú eres quién tiene el mapa."

"Bueno, sí, pero…" No dejaba de mirar alrededor.

"No estoy para nada nerviosa, he practicado mucho." Dijo Lyra. "Estoy seguro que me dejará unirme."

Nathan la observó. "No es eso lo que me preocupa."

Lyra buscó el botón para soltar la liga que la amarraba al asiento, y lo apretó. Abrió la puerta, y al salir sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Se afirmó con una mano en el auto hasta que se recuperó. "¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!"

"Lyra no crees que –" Nathan comenzó a decirle, pero ella ya había tomado la guitarra y se dirigía a la puerta. Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se alejó del auto, asegurándose de haberlo cerrado.

Lyra buscó alrededor de la puerta. "No tienen uno de esos…" No había timbre, así que cerró la mano en un puño y golpeteó la puerta. Le dolieron los nudillos, no eran tan duros como una pezuña.

"Sólo digo que si las cosas se vuelven raras, sólo dímelo. Podemos volver cuando quieras" Dijo Nathan, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el auto.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un humano, más alto y voluminoso que Nathan. Levantó una mano y se corrió el oscuro cabello de la cara, el cual era casi tan largo como el de Lyra.

"Uh… Estoy aquí por lo de la banda." Dijo Lyra.

Él asintió. "Claro, claro… Eres la niñita que quería tocar guitarra. Estaba esperándote. Entra, quiero conversar contigo."

Lyra lo siguió rápidamente, pero Nathan la tomó del brazo. "¿Estás realmente segura sobre esto?"

"Claro. Es un humano, igual que nosotros."

"No he dudado eso."

"¿No vienen?" El hombre los miró.

"¡Sí!" Lyra se colgó la guitarra al hombro y se apuró en seguirlo hacia el living.

Fueron invitados a sentarse en un sofá, y el otro hombre se sentó un una silla en frente de ellos. Asintió hacia Lyra. "¿Tú fuiste la que llamó?" La miró de arriba abajo. "Te ves algo joven."

"Oh, está bien. Tengo dieciséis."

"Ok…" Se quedó callado un segundo. "Puedes llamarme Randall."

Su voz sonaba muy parecida a la del teléfono. Era raro pensar que ya habían hablado antes, pero que recién ahora se conocían. Notó el extraño diseño de su camiseta – inusualmente detallada, incluso para ropa humana. Tenía algo que parecía ser un zombie humano, y las palabras _Iron Maiden_ en rojo.

"Debo decir que estoy feliz de que al fin tengamos a alguien que quiera ser nuestro guitarrista. Una banda no puede funcionar realmente sin uno, ¿sabes?"

"Uh… Claro."

"Bueno, ¿y tú eres…?

"Lyra."

"¿Lyra…?" Su voz fue apagándose de a poco.

Ella lo miró. "Eso dije."

"¿No tienes apellido, Lyra?"

"Nope. Sólo Lyra."

Su rostro se tornó inexpresivo por unos segundos, luego se rio. "Bueno, está bien. Así que, Sólo-Lyra, ¿tienes experiencia en actuaciones?"

"Sí, bastante." Sonrió con orgullo. "Fui elegida para tocar en la Gran Gala real en casa."

"Una… Gala real." Se tiró hacia atrás en el sillón. "Qué eres, ¿Británica?"

Lyra frunció el ceño. "No lo creo…"

"Bueno, de todas formas, veamos lo que tienes. Después de todo, lo único que importa es si puedes tocar. ¿Tengo razón o no?"

"Supongo…"

Nathan se levantó. "Iré a buscar el amplificador. Tu ve mientras, Lyra." Dicho esto, se retiró rápidamente.

"Randall levantó un dedo. "¿Y ese era…?"

"Mi amigo, Nathan. Él está prestándome su guitarra."

Ella notó que había una especia de marca negra en su brazo. Parecía un dragón – como los que había visto en la migración de los dragones, o la vez que Spike había crecido. Esa había sido la única vez que vio un dragón adulto de cerca. "¿Cómo conseguiste eso?"

"Oh, ¿Esto?" Levantó su brazo y llevó los ojos hacia él. "Já, desperté una mañana con un maldito dolor en mi cabeza y con esto en mi cuero. Quién sabe qué más habrá pasado esa noche."

"Fascinante…" Este humano no sólo tenía una cutie mark, sino que ni siquiera recordaba cómo la había conseguido.

Randall abrió una puerta y la guio hacia otra habitación. "Generalmente tocamos aquí. Dejaré que te prepares." Apretó algo junto a la puerta, y la pared que estaba en frente de ellos tembló y comenzó a levantarse.

Afuera, Nathan tomó el amplificador, y caminó dentro de la habitación en la que estaban. Miró alrededor. "Wow. Literalmente una banda de garaje."

"Usamos lo que tenemos" Dijo Randall.

Era como un pequeño cobertizo unido a la casa, con un suelo duro manchado con algo negro. Lyra comenzó a preparar el amplificador. Aún le costaba recordar cómo hacerlo – debería haberlo dejado listo para usarlo antes de haber salido de la casa, así no habría tenido que preocuparse de eso ahora.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Dijo Randall levantando una ceja. Tomó uno de los cables y lo enchufó en la pared.

"No, creo… Creo que ya lo tengo." Lyra estaba agachada, intentando recordar cómo funcionaban éstas cosas. Encontró el otro extremo del cable que iba conectado a la guitarra, lo enchufó donde correspondía, y luego se levantó. "Estoy lista."

"Te escucho." Se apoyó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

Lyra comenzó con "Smoke on the Water.". Era su canción más nueva, pero una de sus favoritas. Puso toda su concentración en sus dedos y el sonido de la guitarra. Se olvidó de los dos humanos que la miraban, o el frío y la suciedad de la habitación en la que estaban. Cuando se concentraba realmente, no era tan diferente a tocar en un concierto en Canterlot. Si fuera lo suficientemente buena en la música, no habría tenido nada de qué preocuparse.

Luego de unos minutos, Randall levantó una mano. "Está bien. Es suficiente."

Lyra se detuvo y levantó la cabeza. Se quitó el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos. "¿Estuvo bien?"

"Sí. Grandioso, de hecho." Dijo Randall. "Quiero decir, creo que iba a aceptarte de todas formas, sin importar cómo sonaras. Hemos estado algo desesperados. Pero _eso_… ¿Hace cuánto que tocas?"

"Casi toda mi vida." Técnicamente no era una mentira. Él no había preguntado _qué_ instrumento tocaba. O cómo. Lyra flexionó los dedos. "¿A quién te refieres con 'hemos'?"

"Al resto de la banda, te los presentaré luego. Practicaremos el próximo lunes en la tarde."

"Así que… ¿Estoy dentro?" Lyra comenzó a sonreír.

"Bienvenida a _Crimson Thunder._"

No podía creerlo. Una banda humana. ¡Tocaría música junto a otros humanos!

Corrió y sacudió su mano vigorosamente. "¡Muchas gracias!"

Él la miró sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Supongo que nos veremos entonces."

"Claro… Lunes en la tarde." Asintió, aun sonriendo.

Si no llevase aquí una semana, Lyra hubiera jurado que lo que estaba pasando era tan sólo un sueño increíblemente vívido. ¿Qué pensaría Bon-Bon de ella ahora?


End file.
